You Look Familiar
by Momentarily Sane
Summary: Okay, lets see, Bella and Edward were best friends back in 1918. They were close all in all, but what happens when Edward 'dies' from the spanish influenza, and human Bella is met face to face with a lion! Many years after all this happens....
1. Meeting Erin and Maria

_Disclaimer: Honestly do you think I own Twilight? Sadly nope, that come from SM's mind, not mine. _

**A/N: Okay so this is my new story! I was going to wait and put it up after i finished my other story so I could focus on this one, however after my friend heard she was in this story she wouldn't let me wait. She kept pestering me, so for the sake of my sanity I'm putting it up now so she can stop bugging me about it. *hint hint* **

Edward and I were sitting at his house. We had been friends for as long as I could remember, I couldn't remember a time when we weren't the best of friends. However every once in a while I would catch myself wondering what it would be like if we were more than friends. Scratch that, I wanted to be more than friends, we were so close it felt like we were one person and I really liked Edward. He was playing his piano, he would ever only play the piano for his parents, and me. He never would play it for anyone else, when I asked he only ever said that he only played for people who he felt comfortable with.

I took a deep breath, I had decided I was going to tell him how I felt. He turned around on the bench to look at me. "Are you okay?" he asked me, he was always good at reading people and he could tell when something was wrong.

"Ya I guess, actually-" I started but was cut off.

"Edward, you know you really should try meeting girls," his mother said walking into the room.

"Where did that come from?" he laughed at the bluntness of her statement.

"I was just talking to Kendra's mother today when she brought up that topic and I thought, why don't you two try going out?" she explained. Wait a second, who's Kendra?

"Mother, I don't even know a Kendra," Edward pointed out. Okay so I'm not missing something, that's good to know.

"Yes I know, but I know her mother and from what she's told me Kendra seems like a nice girl," she tried to persuade him.

"I don't want to go out with someone I don't even know," he responded in a tone that sounded like he was trying to end the conversation.

"Fine, if you refuse to go out with someone you don't know, than why not Maria? She's also a nice girl and you know her," his mother suggested. I inwardly groaned, yes Maria was nice, but she seemed like she would really get along with Edward. Don't say anything, don't do anything, if he wants to go out with her than it's his choice, right? Right!

"Do I really have a choice? Because, if I don't than yes I would rather it be Maria as apposed to, some Kendra I've never even heard of," Edward sighed, he knew as well as I did that when his mother got like this than there was no persuading her out of it. The best you would be able to do was compromise with her, or pick the option you would rather.

"Great! I'll go talk to her mother right away, seeing as the school's been closed due to the Spanish Influenza out break, such a shame," Elizabeth sighed. We couldn't go to school because a lot of people got the Spanish Influenza, oh well, couldn't say I was that upset about it.

Edward rolled his eyes as his mother dashed out of the room.

I laughed, "You seem so excited,"

"Maria is nice enough, her and her friend Erin are great, I just don't want to date," he admitted. My heart sank and I struggled hard to keep it off my face, by the looks of it my attempts seemed to be working. "Anyways, you were going to say something," uh, what was I supposed to say now? 'Even though you're not into dating I just want to say I really like you and I think you should give me a chance'? Not a chance.

"Um, I forgot what I was going to say, again, oops," I made up, it seemed believable enough for me, Edward just chuckled and turned around back to his piano. I sighed, why did I have to be so gutless? Ugh! I could tell Edward saw there was more than what I was saying but I was thankful that he never called me on it.

***************

Elizabeth as she said talked to Marias' mother Marina and talked to her about setting up a date. Apparently they agreed and had set up for Maria to have dinner at the Masen's. Edward asked, well more like begged, for me to come along to but I insisted that I didn't want to be a third wheel on his date. He laughed at that so I rephrased saying that I didn't want Maria to feel like a third wheel on _her_ date. That quieted him right down knowing very well that when we started talking we could forget about anyone else around us.

The next day I was over at the Masen's (where else would I spend my time?) and Edward was telling me about his 'date'.

"You know Maria is actually really...great, but not as a girlfriend, more as a good friend you know?" he explained. I nodded slightly relieved that he didn't look at Maria as a girlfriend.

"So it went well?" I pushed.

"Well, ya. We started talking and after we got past the awkwardness at the beginning we could just talk about miscellaneous things," he told me. I nodded. I didn't know what to think at the moment. "In fact, her and Erin are actually going to come over today, you know just to hang out with us,"

"Pardon?" I asked after a second. What did he just say? Erin and Maria were going to be coming over.

"Erin and Maria, their going to be coming over in a little while, my mother thinks it's because I like Maria but really she's fun to be around and how she talks about Erin it sounds like it would be fun to spend a bit of time with her too," he elaborated. Okay so it's just because they are friends and he wants to include them? Oh well, maybe it would be fun to spend time with more than just each other.

"Okay, sounds great!" I faked enthusiasm, I was lucky that Edward wasn't looking at me or he would have seen that I wasn't sure what to think.

*******************

We went on with our day and at about 2 in the afternoon someone knocked on the door. Edward's father answered the door as me and Edward were upstairs in his piano room.

"Oh hi Maria, and you must be Erin, nice to meet you," he greeted pleasantly. "Their just upstairs I'll call them down," we heard him add. I noticed that as soon as his father opened the door, Edward had stopped playing the piano and I couldn't help but feel glad that he still only felt comfortable with his parents and me listening.

We walked down the stairs and saw Maria and Erin sitting on the couch. Maria was medium height and had long dirty blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. Erin was tall and had shorter light brown hair that had been left out. "Hello," Edward greeted pleasantly and I smiled. "You know Bella," he added directing towards me.

"Yes of course, hi Bella, how are you?" Maria asked.

I laughed "Fine, thanks, what about you two?"

"Okay," they both responded at the same time.

"'cause we're cool like that," Erin all of a sudden burst out. I looked at Edward for support, what was she talking about? **(You have to remember that this is back in the 1900's Erin, I don't think people talked like that yet!)**

"Translation, we're okay because we are cool," Maria piped up laughing at her friend. Edward and I nodded mainly at a lost for words.

We ended up talking for hours, me and Edward learned Erin's...unique way of speaking and didn't need Maria to translate for us anymore. Erin and Maria really were great people and we became friends quickly and I figured out what Edward was talking about that you could just end up easily talking to them once you got onto a good subject.

"Well, we g2g," Erin said. Like I said, unique way of speaking.

"Ya, but we will talk to you guys later," Maria responded, at least anyone could relatively understand Maria, except for her occasional Erin talk. **(Sorry, had to put that)**

*******************

A month later we still were good friends with Erin and Maria when Edward's father got the Spanish influenza closely followed by him! I was devastated I spent every chance I got at the hospital where Edward was. I would sit by his bed ignoring him telling me I had to go or I may catch it. Elizabeth was also always there too, she tried to get me to leave when she could, trying to protect me, but she was also thankful for me being there. Not to my surprise Elizabeth soon got it too, it was truly horrible. However there was a really nice doctor, Dr. Cullen, who was always helping them.

I felt so bad for Edward when his parents died and he was still, essentially, living. "Oh, I'm so sorry Edward. This must be so hard for you! I love you," I would say to him whispering the last part. He didn't exactly respond to this, it seemed as if he was unconscious, but I remained there. I started to feel unwell just before Edward also died.

"I'm sorry Isabella, there's no more we can do for him," Dr. Cullen told me that day. I started to cry and he hugged me reassuringly.

After I finished crying into Dr. Cullen I left the hospital. I couldn't be where he died! I went out into the forest to the clearing Edward had found, we would come here when we needed to clear our minds. I sat there for a while when I heard leaves rustling behind me. I whipped around to meet eyes with a mountain lion, why on Earth was there one here?! It pounced on me and I started bleeding a lot, I was going to die! At least I wouldn't be in anymore emotional pain. A blur than came past, taking the mountain lion with it, however I was bleeding too much and knew soon I was going to die...

**A/N: Mwahahaha, evil I know. Is she going to die? Of course not, but how will she live? Medical help? Edward? Carlisle? Someone else? Who know, well who out there knows? I'll try to update soon but let me know what you think of it. BTW: In this story I have written in...four! of my friends because they are cool like that, and when I was writing I needed four extra characters and just had this crazy idea of why now put them in? Two of them popped up here, can any of you guess who they are? Right! Erin and Maria, and I tried to stay as true to their personalities as i could. So yes that means Erin is kind of sort of like that lol, okay that is her.**

**Now, please press the pretty button below and tell me what you thought of this. Was it good? Bad? It should be taken down? Let me know, and I do accept annonymous reviews! So that means Erin and Maria, you can review too! *hint hint***


	2. Arya, and Trichina

_**A/N: Okay, Chapter two! I was sooo surprised by the feedback I got from you all, thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! Please read the authors note at the bottom after...especially if you are reading the sequel to my other story! Anyway, my other friend come in in this chapter, it's Trichina!**_

_Recap_

_After I finished crying into Dr. Cullen I left the hospital. I couldn't be where he died! I went out into the forest to the clearing Edward had found, we would come here when we needed to clear our minds. I sat there for a while when I heard leaves rustling behind me. I whipped around to meet eyes with a mountain lion, why on Earth was there one here?! It pounced on me and I started bleeding a lot, I was going to die! At least I wouldn't be in anymore emotional pain. A blur than came past, taking the mountain lion with it, however I was bleeding too much and knew soon I was going to die..._

_Now_

I couldn't see anything but only a minute later I could hear two female voices. "I knew I smelt something over here," a voice stated in frustration.

"Are you sure you weren't imagining things?" a second voice asked calmly.

"Yes, I'm positive it was here, Oh My-"the first voice was cut off.

"What? What did you find?" the second voice replied frantically.

"Come quick!" the first voice demanded and I could feel cold hands checking my pulse. I wanted to tell her to just leave me alone, just to let me die.

"What happened?" the second voice asked frantically.

"I don't know! Do you think she'll live?" the first voice asked desperately. I felt another pair of cold hands checking my vitals I assumed.

"I don't think she has that long," the second voice said gravely. Did that mean I only had a little bit longer for all the pain to end?

"Well, we can't just leave her here to die! Can't we, you know, change her?" the first voice asked timidly.

"I don't know, ya, I guess we could," the second voice responded slightly unsure. "Let's take her back to our house," I was then lifted into a pair of cold arms like I weighed nothing. Why couldn't they just leave me...wait, change me? What did they mean by that? I felt wind blowing my hair out of my face and soon they stopped and walked into a building. I was put down on a couch. "You should do it, I haven't hunted recently," the second voice said.

"Alright," I then felt sharp pain in my neck and wrists.

*******************************

I lost all track of time, the raging fire coursing threw my veins, consuming all my thoughts. I could feel that the two girls stayed there and I could hear them talk on occasion, but I only noticed this later on. Soon the fire dulled from my fingers and toes, leaving them blissfully cool, making its way up only for the pain in my chest to intensify. Finally all pain stopped, but the thing that scared me the most was that I couldn't hear my heart beat!

I opened my eyes and almost gasped at the new clarity of my vision. "Arya!" the first voice called, but she said it as if she was right next to her. I heard foot steps upstairs and not two seconds later a girl that looked happy with short black hair and pale skin. I looked to the owner of the first voice and saw a darker skinned girl, but she was also a paler dark color, she was short with longer black hair.

"Hello," the paler girl with short black hair said. "My name is Arya, and this is Trichina," the girl (Arya) said. Well those are odd names but they looked like nice girls.

"Bella," I responded still slightly dazed at what was going on. Also I didn't know if I could trust myself in saying much more than that at the moment. They seemed to be waiting for me to get myself together so once I thought I could continue speaking I asked. "What's going on?"

The two girls shared a slightly sad expression before Trichina said "I'm sorry," I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing until than.

"Do you know about Vampires?" Arya asked me. I nodded slightly.

"Blood-sucking creatures that can't come out in the day. They don't like the sun and sleep in coffins," I recited all I had ever heard about vampires. They started laughing for a moment before they managed to collect themselves together.

"Well, you got the blood-sucking part down," Trichina gasped before quieting down a moment.

"Actually, we can come out in the day and we actually do like the sun...we just can't come out in the sun in public without attracting unwanted attention. Also we don't sleep in coffins, in fact, we don't sleep at all," Arya started to laugh slightly.

"Interesting...wait, we?"I croaked trying to back up into the couch.

"Yes, we're vampires...and unfortunately, now, so are you," Trichina explained sobering up quickly. She was now looking at me with an apologetic face.

"You could have broken it to her more gently," Arya scolded her.

"What!" I gasped ending my attempts to back up into the couch.

"We're so sorry! If we didn't change you, you would have died," Trichina explained looking saddened. "Although there are some things you should know. One, you have heightened senses now and you are now much stronger and faster, which in public you need to keep under control as to not attract attention. If you do the Volturi will come"

"Two, you do need to drink blood to survive however as we have found out thanks to another vampire in this area you don't have to kill humans. We can survive off the blood of animals which is what we do, that is why our eyes are gold. If a vampire drinks human blood their eyes are red," Arya explained. I thought back to the hospital and gasped once I remembered that Dr. Cullen had gold eyes.

"Who's the other vampire in this area?" I asked my voice half strangled.

"Um...Carlisle Cullen, he's actually so controlled around humans he's a doctor," Trichina told me. I couldn't believe that Edwards doctor was a vampire.

"Wait! Dr. Cullen?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, do you know him?" Trichina asked me in surprise.

"Ya...he, he was my best friends doctor," I told them looking down.

"Oh, well, small world huh?"She laughed.

"Anyways you need to hunt. Do you want to stay with us, if you wish you can live with us and hunt animals as we do," Arya offered cautiously.

"Yes, thank you for the offer and if you don't mind I would like that...I really have no where else to go either way," I gave them a small smile.

"Great, not for having no where else to go but that you want to live with us," Arya smiled. "Anyways, again, you probably need to hunt which is why your throat is probably burning right now. Come with us, we'll talk you threw it," she stood up holding out her hand. I took it and her and Trichina lead me out the door into the forest, with Arya following close behind us.

**_A/N: Okay so hope you liked it, please please please REVIEW! I know you hear it all the time, but I'm seriously, it helps me write. Okay, and now to the bad news :(... On my other story Surprise Surprise the last chapter I put up had no reviews, no adds to story alert or any of that stuff, nothing! So, I had one favorite story after about a weekish, so it's kind of making me feel like no one is reading it. Also I've been having some really sad, and hectic things going on in my life and it's making hard to write, but if I know people are reading it it makes it worth it! I will be putting up the next few chapters, I know I'm sounding whiny right now, but I don't know if I'll continue it unless I start getting the sense that people want me to. Anyways, review review review and sorry for all of this, I really am :'(._**

**_Thank you to all my awesome reviewers to all my stories, and keep it up, PLEASE! :)_**


	3. Powers and traveling!

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left an awesome review! Here is chapter three finally....**

_Recap_

"_Great, not for having no where else to go but that you want to live with us," Arya smiled. "Anyways, again, you probably need to hunt which is why your throat is probably burning right now. Come with us, we'll talk you threw it," she stood up holding out her hand. I took it and her and Trichina lead me out the door into the forest._

_Now_

Trichina and Arya had been very nice to me. It has been two years since I first joined their 'family' as they liked to call it, even if we were all the same age. They made sure they explained to me the vampire rules, don't let humans know and such, and the Volturi which I quickly stated I hoped to never meet them causing Trichina and Arya to burst out laughing. "You probably wouldn't," Arya agreed after they finished.

I quickly learned of Trichina and Aryas' powers. First of all, Trichina was smart, even when she was a human. For this explanation we'll put it as, she had a lot of brain power. So as a vampire naturally she is slightly smarter than an average vampire, which is amazing, but in my opinion all that extra 'brain power' is the reason for her many mental surrounding powers. She has a pretty cool telekinesis power going for her, also she can set up a connection between a group of people so that they can talk to each other threw their minds.

Arya on the other hand had explained to me she was always a happy person, especially in her human years that could make someone happy if she wanted to. So naturally now as a vampire, she had the ability to cheer them up...okay long story short she could control emotions. If you looked sad to her she would cheer you up, but only problem is she didn't exactly have full control over it so if she was sad or depressed, anyone within the immediate area would also feel sad or depressed. Not to mention she also had an awesome power to tell if someone was lying or not! I found that so cool!

We moved around for a while occasionally running into other vampires. Trichina at one point decided she wanted to go explore down more south for some reason. Arya and I tried to figure out why, but all she would say is she just really wants to go explore down there. Seeing no reason to really not to we agreed and started making our way down there. We decided not to stop on the way in any towns by going to school for a year or anything.

After a month of travelling we stumbled upon a group of three human drinkers. Arya being as friendly as she is went right up to them and started talking, Trichina and I, being a bit more weary, stayed a few steps behind Arya in case any danger pronounced itself. "Hi! My name is Arya," she said approaching them. There were two males and one female in the group. It was obvious one of the males and the female were together, but the other male on his own looked kind of sad or depressed.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Peter and this is my mate Charlotte," he introduced.

"And I am Jasper Whitlock," the other male introduced himself.

"My name is Trichina, and this is Bella," Trichina said stepping up beside Arya obviously sensing the danger was gone.

"Jasper," we heard Peter say as if scolding.

"What did I do?" Jasper asked shocked, as if he was being accused of something.

"Why do I feel overly happy over nothing?" Peter asked him as if he was proving a point. Trichina and I started trying to stifle our giggles while Arya shuffled her feet, she was probably overly happy herself and Peter just happened to be the one to get the overflow.

"Well, that isn't me, I'm not doing anything," Jasper defended while Charlotte just looked between the two during the conversation.

"Than, how-"

"Arya are you okay?" Jasper asked interrupting Peter. We all looked at Arya and she gave a small smile and a nervous chuckle.

"He he, yes um, sorry about that. I can control emotions, sort of, and I don't have very good control so if I feel overly happy someone ends up feeling happy too," she shrugged looking down at her feet.

"Really?" They all asked shock clear on their voice. We all nodded showing we knew about this as well.

"That's odd. I can feel and manipulate emotions," Jasper explained their reason.

"That is so cool; I've never met someone else who could do that. Then again your power is more powerful than mine," Arya admitted skipping up to Jasper a big smile evident on her face. They started talking getting along quite well; it was kind of funny how quickly they became friends.

_Are you board yet?_ I heard Trichina think towards me. Knowing she had set up a network so we could talk to each other threw our minds I responded _pretty much._

"So do either of you have a power?" Peter turned to us when he stopped trying to keep talking with Arya and Jasper. They defiantly looked like they would be fast friends.

"Sort of," I responded smiling. Behind him I saw a chair lift of the ground and start bouncing around in mid-air.

"Well what does that mean?" he asked confused.

"Um, Peter!" Charlotte called; she happened to sit down just as it lifts into the air. He looked behind him to see his mate and a chair floating in the air.

"What the...who, but," he sputtered and Jasper now turned his attention to the chair sitting in the air.

"My fault, sorry," Trichina respond raising her hand in the air. Everyone looked at her shocked when she decided to put the chair back in place.

"Really? Wow, that's a pretty amazing power. Anything else?" Charlotte asked standing back up.

"I can set up a telepathic connection with anyone I choose," she added off handily.

"Well, you're quite powerful now aren't you," Peter laughed and I swore if Trichina could blush, she would have. "What about you?" he asked signalling toward me.

"Not that I'm really aware of," I shrugged. "If I do, it's so subtle that I don't even know about," I elaborated. They nodded to show they understood what I was talking about.

We all got to know each other really well and we were becoming good friends. Eventually we had to go our separate ways with different destinations in mind, so Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte went east, while Arya, Trichina and I went north. However, we made sure we could stay in touch so we could still talk.

We were doing fine until we received a letter from Peter and Charlotte...

**A/N: Uh oh, what's the letter gonna say? Anyone know? And to all those who reviewed and I got a chance to message back to I did say Monday latest but it was said hopefully, and it's only a day late, sue me! Lol, reviews please!**


	4. The letter

_**A/N: Okay I know, so sorry for not updating in forever. I have my reasons and I'm going to tell you, if you don't want to hear them cause your thinking 'there's no excuse good enough' than skip to the end. For now, these are my excuses. **__**1) I have been going crazy, as many of you probably know exams are coming up, dun dun dun! And when exams come, you have to study your brains out with everything you ever learned that year ugh! 2) Someone in my family has passed, and to those who have had this happen you know that you don't really want to write for awhile, so ya that's excuse numeral deux. 3) Had a huge drama project for the end of the year thing, kind of like an exam, but drama style, ew. lol. And In French we have to have four different exams: Oral, Writing, Reading and comprehension, and listening, so I've already had three exams and exams haven't even started!...How that works I don't know.**__** Anyway, those are my lovely excuses, I know they are very poor but they were enough to delay the updating thing. don't think I don't have anything written, I have up to I don't know chapter 8? I just need to update, so because I feel so bad for keeping you waiting so long, I'm going to give you, not one, not two, but three new chapters, because I feel extra generous. Whoo! Lol, okay on to what you really want to read instead of my babbling. **_

_Recap_

_We all got to know each other really well and we were becoming good friends. Eventually we had to go our separate ways with different destinations in mind, so Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte went east, while Arya, Trichina and I went north. However, we made sure we could stay in touch so we could still talk._

_We were doing fine until we received a letter from Peter and Charlotte..._

_Now_

We were shocked by what the letter read, and were instantly worried.

_**Dear: Arya, Trichina, and Bella**_

_**Please understand neither Charlotte or I gave Jasper this idea. Alright, we are worried; Jasper has recently started resenting his diet more and more. We knew this day would come however it was still a shock when Jasper told us that he wanted to go off and travel on his own. Without any argument as to why he shouldn't Charlotte and I agreed to his argument. What were we supposed to do? He said he was going north, and we remembered that's where you three went. We were hoping that maybe you could look for him, you know, and make sure he's okay and that he will remain okay. He's been threw too much and we just want to make sure that it will get better for him.**_

_**Thank you so much: **_

_**Peter + Charlotte**_

"Well, we have to go look for him!" Trichina instantly said after she finished reading the letter.

"That's a given, but we don't even know where he's gone or going," Arya reminded her.

"Well, we can look around and see if we can catch his scent, if he was going north and considering where Peter and Charlotte live, we'll have to catch his scent eventually, we aren't too far off," I explained. Arya and Trichina nodded in agreement.

"We'll walk towards the west, but stay together, we don't want to get lost," Trichina told us and we both nodded in understanding.

We immediately set off running at vampire speed west. We had been running for what seemed like hours when Arya stopped dead in her tracks causing Trichina and I to have to double take back to her. "He's been here," Arya stated as soon as we reached her. "He went...that way," she smiled pointing north, well they said he went north.

"Well, what are waiting for?" Trichina said annoyed. We started to run in the general direction following his scent simultaneously. The scent was getting stronger the longer we ran so we knew we were on the right track to finding him. Approximately two days later we had finally caught up enough and we could see him! We started to run faster, Trichina and Arya gracefully stopping by his sides, and me...running right into him. Why was I always cursed with this clumsiness? Even with being a vampire!

Jasper whipped around and saw me sitting on his back and he looked confused between all of us. "Jasper!" we all called excitedly.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked us confused.

"Well you know, we had said we were going north...and after we got a particularly concerning letter for Peter and Charlotte we started exploring," I explained lightly.

"They told you about that?" no, that's why we were looking for you. I thought to myself, but was careful not to say it.

"Yes, what were you thinking?" Arya asked concerned.

"I can't stand killing people! We have to hunt humans but it's so hard for me. I can feel their emotions, I can feel their fear and concern. What can I do? Arya, how do you handle it?" he asked. Hadn't we told them we didn't hunt humans? Oh wait...I knew we forgot something!

"I don't handle it. I don't hunt humans so I honestly don't understand what you're going threw," Arya answered honestly. She also didn't know that we forgot to tell them! Ugh! How could we be so stupid?

"Wait, wh- how do you not hunt people? I-I don't understand that," Jasper stuttered looking between us.

"Didn't we tell you?" Trichina asked and I could see she was thinking back as far as she could.

"Does this have something to do with why your eyes aren't red?" Jasper asked us.

"Yes, we forgot to tell you all, don't ask us how, but we are vegetarians. We hunt animals not humans, we don't want to kill people," I explained to him.

"Really? Interesting," Jasper muttered.

"They don't taste as good as humans, but they will sustain us and we can survive off of them without problem," Arya added. Jasper nodded to show us he understood the information we were giving him.

"I don't know if I could do that," he told us sadly.

"It doesn't matter to us. We have gotten used to the fact that there are very few vegetarians, don't worry about that but that's just us. We just want to make sure you're okay," Trichina told him.

"I'm fine. I just, need to get away from everybody. I don't know how to explain it, but I'm being pulled up this way," he gestured sort of north-west. "And I feel that I'm supposed to go this way on my own," he finished.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" I asked him concerned for what he may be walking into. Oh why am I being stupid? He is an experienced fighter who fought in the newborn wars! I told myself.

"Quite positive, I've just got a feeling that I've got to go on my own, I can't explain it," he tried to tell us.

"Well, alright if you're positive," Arya said sceptically.

"I am," he told her.

"We wish you the best. I really hope we see you again someday, please, keep in touch," I begged. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course we'll keep in touch, and as soon as I find a place to live, you should come visit," he told us and we nodded.

"Well we have to visit. You're not going to get rid of us that easily," Arya told him sternly causing him to laugh.

"Alright, I guess this is good bye for now," he said looking down.

"Never say good bye, because good bye means going away, and going away means forgetting," I recited one of my favourite quotes off the top of my head.

"Alright, than how about an I'll see you some time in the future?" he suggested.

"Much better," I smiled happier by this choice of words. Jasper chuckled and hugged each of us in turn.

"I'll see you some time in the future than," he said and we smiled.

"See you later," Arya told him nodding.

"Later," Trichina and I said in unison. After that we went our separate ways and were off on our own once more. We ran as fast as vampires could for awhile before we stopped in a small clearing in the woods. We weren't exactly sure of where we were, at our speed we could be anywhere by now, but we decided to take a small break there.

Not too long after we sat down we heard rustling in the bushes leading into the clearing. We immediately stood up and face the direction the noise was coming from. That was when a human male walked into the clearing. He was quite big and had dark curly hair. We looked up at him confused.

"What are you doing in the middle of the forest?" he asked us.

"We, decided we had wanted some fresh air and had gone for a hike, we were just resting," Trichina lied smoothly.

"What about you?" Arya asked him shifting her head to the side.

"Hunting," he shrugged. "My name is Emmett McCarty," he held out his hand. I shock it seeing as I was the closest.

"Bella Swan and this is Trichina and Arya. We're sister," I told him our public story.

"You don't look much like siblings?" he asked looking between us.

"Adopted," I made up on the spot. No one had really ever questioned whether or not we were biological siblings or not.

"Oh, okay that makes sense, are you okay though? You're awfully cold," he noted. I looked down at my hands and pretended to be confused.

"I feel fine, but if you think it's best maybe we should be getting home," I made up an excuse for us to leave. Trichina and Arya nodded their agreement. "It was nice meeting you Emmett," I added as I walked by him.

"Nice to meet you three too," he smiled at us. We smiled back genuinely, he was really nice. We walked back hoping to find our house soon, we hadn't really paid attention to where we were wondering. After we were out of sight of Emmett we ran at vampire speed. Not too long after we ran into a blonde vampire hunting. After she drained a deer she looked up to see us staring at her.

"What? I'm just hunting," she defended. She definitely seemed to be in a bad mood.

"We're sorry, we were just passing threw is all," Arya told her raising her hands in surrender. I had to try not to laugh, I didn't want to tick her off even more.

"Oh, sorry, I have just gotten into a fight with my brother, I'm a little snippy right now," she half smiled at us and we nodded. I remembered a time when Trichina and Arya had gotten into a fight. They didn't talk for a month! In the end Arya asked Trichina what they were so mad about, and Trichina shrugged not knowing either. That's how they made up.

"Oh, I'm sorry? I'm sure it will get better," I smiled a friendly smile. She looked confused at first, than she returned the smile before saying bye and walking back in the direction we came from. If we had a chance to know her I was certain we would be friends. I sighed and we started on our way again, back to our house.

We finally found our way back to our house, however when we got there, there was a strange scent around the area. I wouldn't have been worried except for the fact that it was a vampire scent. We cautiously opened the front door afraid of what we might find, but as soon as we opened the door we were met with a pair of blood red eyes looking back at us...

**_A/N: Dun dun dun! Uh oh, who is looking back at them? Any guesses? Any one any one? Well, you'll find out in a minute anyways...ya didn't think that one threw very well did I? Oh well, you can still be nice and update to this chapter anyway... okay not gonna happen I know, but some of you might? Hope you liked it, I really wanted to get them to meet a couple Cullen's briefly on their own, so I did! :)_**


	5. The Future

_**A/N: I'm glad I said I was updating three chapters because this is a short chapter, but I had to end it where I did because it seemed like a good place to end it. It practically told me to end it there so it ended up being quite short. Anyways, enjoy!**_

_Recap_

We finally found our way back to our house, however when we got there, there was a strange scent around the area. I wouldn't have been worried except for the fact that it was a vampire scent. We cautiously opened the front door afraid of what we might find, but as soon as we opened the door we were met with a pair of blood red eyes looking back at us...

_Now_

"Hello," the person said pleasantly. It was a girl who was quite short and had short, spiky black hair.

"Um...hi," Trichina responded matching her happy tone and I looked to Arya questioningly. She shrugged not knowing what to say.

"Who are you?" I asked finally giving into my curiosity.

"I'm sorry, my name is Alice. I was just changed recently and as I was passing by here I could smell other vampires in the area, I was curious," she admitted.

"That's alright," Arya jumped in. "My name is Arya, this is Trichina and Bella," she introduced.

"I know," she smiled knowingly. "I can see the future sort of," she continued seeing our confused faces.

"That is so cool!" Trichina responded. "So, did you see us?"

"Well, basically," Alice told us. "Just a few seconds before you came in," she admitted. We started to talk and she explained her power more. She told us she saw a pretty miserable blond haired boy with red eyes.

"You mean Jasper?!" Arya burst out.

"Yes, do you know him?" she asked excitedly starting to bounce in place.

"Of course! He's one of our friends, you saw you'll be able to make him happier?" Trichina asked her hopefully.

"That's what my vision tells me. I also see another family, they are like us too. They live among the humans and there are three of them. There is a boy, and a man and woman. The man works as a doctor and the woman is his wife. The younger boy acts as their son, and they all love each other like a family," she explained.

"Why are you seeing them?" Arya asked interested in all of this.

"I see them because on our current path, Jasper and I will be part of their family one day," she explained. Aw, Jasper's actually going to have a family one day, I laughed at myself mentally.

"Really? That's great!" I piped up, genuinely happy for him.

"Yes I know, but I'm currently trying to find Jasper right now," she sighed clearly annoyed.

"Well good luck," I told her.

"Last we saw him he was going off on his own, he could be anywhere by now," Arya explained.

"I have a good sense of where he's gone," she smiled mysteriously. "Oh! Which reminds me," she jumped up looking at the time. "If I want to find him, just to be safe, I should get going," she told us sadly walking to the door.

"I hope we meet again someday," she told us when she reached the door.

"That would be great!" Trichina said as we went over to Alice.

She hugged us and told us "It's great meeting you guys!"

"Good luck finding Jasper, I hope you do," I told her. She left and now we stood there unsure of what to do now.

After a moment of standing there we went to do our own thing. I went to reading, as did Trichina. We both loved reading, just different genres. Arya wandered off up into her room to play her piano.

I thought back to what had happened lately, we met three vampires than left, one of them also left, we met a new vampire who could see the future and told us they would be part of a family. We couldn't help but feel happy for Jasper, even though he wasn't happy at this point in time. Hearing that Alice and Jasper would be together caused my mind to wander back to my human years. I missed Edward so much and the boy Alice explained from that family reminded me of him.

I'm hoping we would see Alice again. She was very nice, kind of Arya like.

I finally started to get into my book when there was a knock on the door. I looked over to Trichina who, oddly enough, didn't seem to notice and was still reading. Arya hadn't come downstairs either. Puzzled I looked back to my book just thinking I imagined it because I couldn't hear anything from the door. After a minute someone knocked again, this time Trichina looked up at the noise too.

She got up and went to the door. I heard her open it and Arya was by my side on the couch.

"Hello?" I heard her ask.

"Hi, Trichina?" a male voice asked.

"What do you want Felix?" she demanded annoyance flowing with her voice confusing us even further.

**_A/N: Wheren't expecting that now were you? Okay I don't know if you were or not, but I wrote this in french class, that's why it's so short again sorry. Hope you liked it and, be kind, review! :)_**


	6. Backstories and More Powers!

_**A/N: Wow, I'm glad I didn't promise four new chapters...I have it written but not typed up. I wrote most of this in french class too, so a lot of the story is still in my notebook waiting to be typed up, anyway read on...**_

_Recap:_

"_Hello?" I heard her ask._

"_Hi, Trichina?" a male voice asked._

"_What do you want Felix?" she demanded annoyance flowing with her voice confusing us even further._

_Now:_

"Why can't we just talk about this?" the voice that Trichina called Felix asked.

"Because there's nothing to talk about!" she insisted.

"Stay here," Arya told me low enough that Felix and Trichina wouldn't hear. I nodded seriously confused now and she darted out of the room towards the door.

"What do you want now Felix?" Arya demanded coming into view of the door.

"Both Aro and I wish for Trichina to come back to Volterra with us," he told them.

"Aro only wants me there for my power and you're just lonely," she said off-handedly.

"Come on Trichina!" he demanded.

"Why is Jane here?" Arya asked him. Then I heard Trichina muffle a scream of pain. Acting on instinct I ran out of the room to the door.

"Who is this?" Felix asked slightly amused. Jane turned her attention to me and glared with a sick smile on her face. Trichina got up and looked at me like I had grown two heads. After realizing it was Jane that had caused her pain I glared back at her. Everyone was looking at me funny, then Jane screamed in pain. Felix looked scared and pulled Jane away from the house as he left.

"What was that?" Arya asked me snapping out of her shock.

"I...Don't...Know," I stuttered out still in my own shock at what had just happened. Had I really just done that? "Why didn't you guys answer it the first time they knocked though?" I decided to ask.

"Um...Bella, they only knocked once," Arya told me.

"N-No, they knocked tw-twice," I stuttered getting more and more nervous. Trichina and Arya both looked at each other and mouthed 'once' just to be sure that they understood.

"It could have something to do with your power..." Trichina suggested comfortingly.

"I don't have a power," I tried to convince, not only Arya and Trichina, but myself too.

"What you did to Jane, that was her power. Not exactly, mind you she can produce a continues illusion of pain. You possible produced a shot of pain," Arya told me.

"Maybe you heard a knock, before it happened. Kind of like a weaker version of Alice's power," Trichina tried to help.

"Not to mention Jane tried to use her power on you, and then you weren't affected, than you used it against her," Arya added.

"Hard to say what your power could be," Trichina mused. Okay this was getting kind of annoying, the whole switching back and forth every sentence or two.

"Well she could be a shield because Jane's power didn't work on her," Arya suggested.

"Alice's power worked. She could see us," Trichina pointed out.

"Right, Maybe, Jane's power is mental, it could be a mental shield," Arya pointed out.

"You could also absorb the power too, in a weaker more limited form for a limited amount of time," Trichina suggested.

"Well we don't know about the time, but the weaker thing defiantly," Arya commented.

"Um, are you sure?" I asked confused mainly hoping to break their conversation.

"Hey I think I know your power!" Trichina burst out, "-and it's so cool!" she smiled.

"I don't have a power!" I tried one last final attempt.

"You keep believing that, but from what we saw you do," Arya said saying the last part in a singsong voice.

"You can block mental powers, but also when someone uses/tries to use their power on you your shield I think can absob the power too," Trichina stated happily.

"Do you really think I have a power?" I asked looking at my hands

"Unless you think all of that was our imagination, of course," Trichina said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Talking about that, what was Felix talking about they want you to come back to Volterra?" I asked her.

"I never did tell you how I was changed did I?" she sighed. I remembered that she never did, neither did Arya come to think of it. "Well you see, I didn't have a choice, but I wasn't dying like you were. I was living in Volterra, that's actually my hometown sort of. Anyways, I was on a tour threw the castle, I didn't know it was dangerous. I wandered off on my own, away from the group, how stupid was that," she said the last part more to herself than to me. "Anyways I ran into this guy, he introduced himself as Felix. I was kind of afraid of him because of his eye color, it was scary. I tried to blow him off and continue going but he followed, I couldn't get rid of him. Trying to get rid of him I told him he better say something before it was a too late, that was my big mistake. He pulled me into a room with a few other men in it. He approached one and asked permission to change me, I couldn't understand what that meant until he took me out of that room and bit me," she shuddered at the memory.

"So, he changed you?" I gasped.

"Yes, a stayed with them for a couple of years, but I couldn't stay there. They killed people, I didn't want to hurt people, and Felix was basically forcing me to stay there and never left me alone. Finally I went up to Aro and begged him to let me go, he aloud it. He said he didn't want to force anyone to stay and he couldn't, he told me so many times though that I was always welcome to come back whenever," she continued telling me.

"That's why Felix came," I realized.

"Yes, they want me to come back. Than when I was traveling on my own I came across Arya. She was in a dark area and in critical condition, she had been stabbed and when she saw me she told me that she didn't want to die. I decided than and there to change her and save her," she finished.

"And I've been thankful ever since," Arya added at the end and smiled. "Anyways, to get off this depressing topic, let's go test outr theory on your power," she successfully went back to the topic I had successfully avoided till than.

**_A/N: Not as good as a cliffhanger as the other two were, but a small one. Are they correct about her power? Well, review it makes me happy :D And when I'm happy I'm less stressed out over exams and studying, when I'm not so stressed the story will be typed up quicker and once it's typed up it will be updated much faster and make you happy. So see, it's a huge triangle of happiness that all starts with those reviews, so you know you want to :)_**


	7. Testing, 1, 2, 3, Testing!

_Disclaimer: Haha, forgot about this, well can I just say for the whole story I DO NOT OWN!? Well I hope so cause who knows the next time I'm going to remember is so for now, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!_

_**A/N: You may be wondering about this super early update, well considering my regular updates, and some of you may just be going 'yay another update so soon! Maybe she forgot she updated the other day...' Well actually, I just did my French Reading and Comprehension exam, and after all the stressing it was easy! I was so happy, I decided to spread the happiness to you guys with another update, yay! Be thankful the reading exam was easy, and I hope to update soon again :) On to the story...**_

_Recap:_

"_Yes, they want me to come back. Than when I was traveling on my own I came across Arya. She was in a dark area and in critical condition, she had been stabbed and when she saw me she told me that she didn't want to die. I decided than and there to change her and save her," she finished._

"_And I've been thankful ever since," Arya added at the end and smiled. "Anyways, to get off this depressing topic, let's go test out theory on your power," she successfully went back to the topic I had successfully avoided to than._

_Now:_

"Wait!" I told them as they were nodding. "If I have a supposed 'mental shield' than how come Trichina's power works on me?" I asked them, hers was mental.

"My power is very powerful, I can talk to _anyone, _and I mean _anyone,"_ she told us really stressing the 'anyone'.

"Are you sure? Than how come I never absorbed your powers?" I asked challenging everything they were saying.

"Well, I think you temporarily gain a weaker version of the power, and with mine there's no need to have it too because you can talk threw my connection," Trichina explained.

"And for me, I've never really actually used my power on you. I think it only works if the power has been used on you and I've never really felt a reason to use it on you," Arya added before I even had a chance to ask.

"Oh," was my intelligent response.

"So, now will you test it?" Trichina pushed.

"Alright, fine," I agreed reluctantly. We went back into the living room and sat down seeing as it wasn't like we were going to break anything.

"So, what should we start with?"Trichina mused as though she was enjoying my annoyance. "How about the lie detector?" she answered her own question.

"Alright," Arya agreed turning her attention to me.

"Tell a lie," she instructed me.

"The sky is purple," I responded letting the sarcasm show in my voice.

"Okay, well we know that's a lie, but your shield blocked me. Try focusing on Trichina and see if what she says is a lie," Arya told me. Reluctantly I nodded and looked at Trichina waiting for her to say something so we could get this over with. She thought for a moment before she came up with something.

"I was born in 1864," she said.

"Okay, I don't know but there's something telling me not to believe her, sort of like an instinct," I told them.

"A weaker version of my power, defiantly," Arya explained.

"Oh, let's try something that isn't mental, Trichina," she seemed to know what Arya was talking about and next thing I knew I was in the air, I let out a little squeak of a scream when I was lifted but quickly stifled it before Arya and Trichina could laugh at me.

"Sorry," Trichina told me apologetically and I noticed I couldn't tell if she was lying anymore. She put me down and looked at me expectantly. "See if you can move something." I looked around and decided on a nice soft pillow. I myself was super clumsy so who knows what I could do when moving something with my mind. I tried to move it...but ended up throwing it at Trichina.

"Sorry!" I quickly apologized as it hit her face.

"I meant lift it, but I suppose it is a **weaker** version," she allowed looking at the pillow and moving it back beside me with her mind.

"Sorry," I mumbled out again watching the pillow.

"Well, do you believe us _now_?"Trichina changed the topic.

"I don't have much of a choice now do I?" I pointed out in a question. How could I explain what I had just done?

"Good," Arya said happily. She was practically smiling with victory. After a moment of silence Trichina sighed.

"Well I suppose we should move now," she said sadly.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Well, it's just a precaution. Every once in a while Felix will find me and try to get me to become part of the Volturi, remember we told you about them. The 'royal' family who keeps vampires in secret. They love power, and they consider mine one they would, like..." she trailed off horror surfacing her face.

"What is it?" Arya asked her frantically.

"Bella."

**_A/N: Haha, massive cliffhanger...well not really but. Well, who said Bella? Was it someone else, or Trichina? Hmm, who knows, who knows? Lol, I'm gonna stop now and leave off with one last word. Remember the Triangle of happiness to those of you who read my last authors note. When I get reviews I'm happier, when I'm happier i'm less stressed over exams, when I'm less stressed over exams I update faster! It's a whole continuous triangle of happiness and this is a good example. Finished one exam I was worried about, less stressed cause it was easy, faster update! Take this as an example. So want an update faster than MAYBE the end of the week...REVIEW! _**


	8. Volturi, Felix, and School?

_Disclaimer: NO OWNY, NO OWNY, NO OWNY_!..._tear, lol._

_**A/N: Okay, so I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped but thats okay because honestly right now five reviews is a lot for me no matter how sad that is it's true. And I decided to update because it was a pretty mean cliff hanger and you're probably going to want to kill me when you find out who it is because of suspense or something so...please don't kill me, I want to live! And I have to thank the five people who did review cause they are awesome and deserve thanks! Me Bored . inc, twird96, Eternally Inquisitive, BerryEbilBunny, and lionlambluv! Thanks, you are all awesome even if i didn't get to directly reply to your review I really appreciate them :D **_

_Recap:_

"_Well, it's just a precaution. Every once in a while Felix will find me and try to get me to become part of the Volturi, remember we told you about them. The 'royal' family who keeps vampires in secret. They love power, and they consider mine one they would, like..." she trailed off horror surfacing her face._

"_What is it?" Arya asked her frantically._

"_Bella."_

_Now:_

"What about her?" Arya pushed. I was too shocked to be scared.

"She, she has to be kept a secret from the Volturi!" Trichina told us urgently.

"What, why?" I was getting more confused by the moment I was annoyed when Aryas expression went from fear to realization.

"Bella, the Volturi love power. If they consider my power valuable, imagine what they'd think of yours. First of all, you're a mental shield, which alone will catch their attention. Secondly, you temporarily gain any power that is used or attempted on you. Think from the Volturi point of view and state of mind!" Trichina stressed.

"Okay, now you're scaring me," I told them.

"Don't be scared. Some people, vampires, never meet the Volturi. You just have to lay low as much a possible when possible," Arya explained. I nodded and looked at them, right now I wished I could use Aryas power to feel others emotions. I wanted to be sure that their calm reassuring faces were as genuine as they looked.

"Okay, so where are we going to move?" I asked them effectively changing the subject.

"I'm not sure, let's figure that out now," Trichina decided seeing as none of us really had any ideas.

****************

Time went by fast, we moved around and the time just goes by. Nothing really eventful happened; I learned to control my power. I can stretch the mental shield out to other people, but only I absorb the powers it gains. We avoided the Volturi except on one occasion.

_Flashback:_

_We were all sitting in the living room of out new house, we were just settling in when another knock came at the door. Alice's power had worn off, so now I didn't hear it before hand. Trichina and Arya stiffened and Trichina breathed one word that scared me, 'Felix'. _

"_Bella, go upstairs, run at top speed," Arya breathed into my ear. I did as she told me and ran as fast as I could upstairs and into my new room. I heard the door click as Trichina pulled it open._

"_What is it _now_ Felix," I heard her spit his name as if it was disgusting._

"_What happened before? To Jane, was it that other girl, who is that other girl?" he demanded._

"_We're not sure, she was just passing threw and she seemed nice so we invited her back to our place. Just before you got there, of course, and we don't know what happened to Jane, _'the other girl' _doesn't know either. It wasn't her, she doesn't have a power, trust me we tested," Trichina told him as if it was actually the truth._

"_Are you sure? I think you're lying to me," he accused her._

"_I'm not, honest, and it's not like we or you are ever going to see her again. Trust me, 'the other girl' doesn't have a power," Trichina told him one last time. Felix sighed, he sounded like he was giving up, and the silence told me he was trying to think of something else._

"_Is that all Felix?" Arya demanded._

"_For now, but don't think this is over, it's not over by far," he warned them before stomping away from the house. I waited in my room for another five minutes before joining Trichina and Arya downstairs again._

"_Time to move again?"_

_Present:_

Soon the 1900's came to an end and 2000 rolled in. We killed ourselves laughing while all the humans freaked over 'the end of the world!' Another few years after that it came time for us to move again. "Where to this time?" I asked them.

"You know, I've never been to Phoenix," Arya mused.

"Um, you've never been there because you go all sparkly in the sun, and would cause Traffic accidents and chaos," Trichina told her as if she was talking to a four year old.

"Fine, okay I see how it is, be like that," Arya pretend to be upset and pout causing us to merely laugh.

"Where have we not been?" I tried, "Aside from Phoenix."

"Oh, Forks!" Trichina burst out all of a sudden causing us to look at her funny. "I don't know, I just have a strange desire to go to Forks," she mumbled.

"Like your strange desire to go south?" Arya asked raising her eyebrow.

"Ya and see how well that turned out? We're now friends with Jasper...and Alice, and ran into that Emmett McCarty guy and blonde haired girl with brother problems," the last part made me giggle but she did have a point.

"Alright, I'll go call the airport," Arya sighed getting up and going to the phone.

We got our tickets for the next day and we quickly packed up all out stuff. We got on the plane, luckily it was a direct flight to Port Angeles, and we drove the rest of the way to Forks. We pulled up in our new house; it was a decent size and looked like it was made of bricks. It was about two stories tall and according to what Arya read it was suppose to have three bedrooms, one bathroom, and plenty of room.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys," Arya said after we finished settling in.

"What?" Trichina and I asked worriedly, what if it were the Volturi coming after us, or maybe that there were other things we had to worry about.

"We start Forks high tomorrow," she said in a rush knowing she had to tell us but obviously was afraid of our reactions. For good reason too.

"What! When did we agree to go to school?" I asked. I didn't exactly mind it, it was just that I liked to be warned or at least part of the decision process.

"Well, it would look suspicious if three teenagers with no apparent guardians weren't going to school," she defended her reasoning.

"Oh alright," I responded my eyes falling on the clock. "It's five in the morning, I guess we could start getting ready now," I sighed and we went to our separate bedrooms.

I had a shower and put on a dark pair of jeans with a blue T-shirt. I was first done and was waiting for the others downstairs in the living room. I looked down and felt a shot of pain in my chest, I remembered just than one time I had worn a blue dress back when I was human. I went over to Edward's house and after a while he told me that I looked really nice in blue, it was a good color on me. I swore if I could cry I would have tears running down my cheeks right now.

"We need to go pick up our schedules so we can leave now," Aryas voice broke my thought process. I jumped, I had been so deep in thought I hadn't noticed Trichina and Arya come into the room. I nodded and than we left the house arriving at the school soon after. We parked in a parking lot where a lot of student seemed to be going and Arya led us to the main office.

"Excuse me," she asked the lady at the desk. "We're new here and need to pick up out schedules," she still looked at us confused as to why we were here. "This is Isabella, Trichina, and I'm Arya Swan," she said pointing at us in turn going with my last name this time.

"Oh right, sorry. Here are your schedules and a map of the school," she told us snapping out of her...I don't even know what.

"Thank you," Trichina told her politely and we left. Not two seconds after we stepped out of the main office someone tackled me.

**A/N: Okay so some of you might want to kill me for the cliffhanger, others might want to kill me for how it turned out, and some might just be happy I updated! I think I'm going to hide by the ones who are just happy I updated. Anyways, who just tackled Bella? Any guesses? Yes, no? Review pleases and I promise this cliffhanger won't turn out like the last one...ya that was mean :|**

**REVIEW!!....please? You know you want to :)**


	9. The Cullens and Headaches!

_Disclaimer: I wish, but no, I don't own, no owny! _

_**A/N: I know I updated, what yesterday, but the amount of reviews I recieved twice the amount of reviews as last time going up to an amazing 10, well I say thats amazing! So, because of the awesome reviewers and the fact that I just wrote my last exam today (yay!) and to all those who are still writing exams or who are finishing up, I feel for you I really do, so reviews make me happy! I want to thank the people who reviewed, Jessie, billieboo 96, SimplyLeah, BerryEbilBunny, xXxjacobluverxXx, Erinyah, Trichi x 2, and lionlambluv, and twird 96, (if theres a space in your name its cause it wouldn't let me type it any other way) the reviews totally help as you see!**_

_Recap:_

"_Excuse me," she asked the lady at the desk. "We're new here and need to pick up out schedules," she still looked at us confused as to why we were here. "This is Isabella, Trichina, and I'm Arya Swan," she said pointing at us in turn going with my last name this time._

"_Oh right, sorry. Here are your schedules and a map of the school," she told us snapping out of her...I don't even know what._

"_Thank you," Trichina told her politely and we left. Not two seconds after we stepped out of the main office someone tackled me._

_Now:_

I tensed not knowing who it was until I looked down to see a pixie. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here! All of you!" she squealed.

"Alice? Is that you, you're here? That's awesome!" Arya jumped in hugging Alice.

"How's it going?" I asked her.

"It's great, I found that family. I'm currently with them right now, but after I had the vision of your three I snuck off. It's a miracle I kept it from my brother," she told us in a rush smiling, I swear she just said that in one breath, without Aryas' power I could tell she was excited.

"Did you ever find Jasper?" Trichina asked her as soon as she was finished. It was just like her to be worrying about that, I mean I was too, she hadn't mentioned Jasper...did that mean she didn't find him? Was he still on his own? He never really did contact us again after that, what happened to him?

"Speaking of him, he'll be around that corner looking for me in 3...2...1," as she finished that sentence we saw our familiar friend coming around the corner. Instead of attacking him like last time, seeing as last time I did plow threw him, we stayed there smiling waiting for him to notice us.

"Bella? Trichina? Arya?" he asked us confused. Alice remained by our side smiling. He looked over and his eyes landed on Alice. "Alice, this is where you ran off to, you saw them didn't you," he added the last part after a moment, sort of like an after thought.

"Yay!" Trichina cheered as she hugged Alice. I looked over Jasper and noticed slight changes in his appearance. He looked happier, and I couldn't help but notice how his eyes held relief as he saw Alice standing there, like he was worried where she had gone, and his eyes being the most dominant instead of their blood red color they had been last time we had seen him they now looked a bright golden, like ours.

"You guys know each other?" he asked us confused.

"Long story short, after you left we got home to see this one in our living room," Arya summarized for Jasper. Alice smiled at Jasper as Arya said this, sort of an innocent smile as if saying 'I did nothing' causing Jasper to laugh.

"Well I can still introduce her, this is my wife Alice," he told us anyway. We all looked between the two of them with our jaws practically on the ground now.

"And you didn't invite us to your wedding, hmm," Arya demanded trying to hide her laughter. Trichina and I had to cover out mouths to stop from chuckling.

"How could you forget us?" Trichina asked him putting on her most innocent smile.

"Didn't you miss us," I laughed as Jasper looked between us as if he didn't know what to say.

"Anyways, what classes do you have now?" Alice asked jumping back into the conversation.

"Math; and I'm a senior" Arya told her.

"French; and I am a senior too" Trichina recited.

"English; junior," I said looking down at my schedule. Alice smiled as we all finished what we had.

"Arya has Math with Rosalie, Trichina has French with Jasper, and Bella had English with yours' truly," Alice told us.

"How many people are in your family?" I asked looking between Alice and Jasper who had put his arm around her.

"Um, well, There are our siblings Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, then Jasper, et Moi," she told us. I felt pain rush threw my body as she said 'Edward', it reminded me of Edward. "Then there is Carlisle and Esme who are like our parent's."

"Carlisle? As in Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" I asked them my head shooting up.

"Ya, do you know him?" Jasper asked me.

"We all do, he was my friend's doctor before my friend died, and Arya and Trichina had run into him," I told him.

"He was your friend's doctor? When were you changed?" Jasper asked looking confused.

"1918, my friend died from the Spanish influenza, I would always sit by his bed, I kind of got to know Carlisle because he was always worried about me and checking to make sure I wasn't getting the flu myself," I looked down as I said this, I didn't enjoy explaining my past, Arya and Trichina knew it but that was because I was living with them and felt obliged to tell them. I felt Trichina hug me reassuringly; she knew that I had liked Edward more than just friends. Alice and Jasper shared a look that from our point of view looked liked 'Is she serious?'

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked directing it at me. I looked at him puzzled for a moment before I remembered that he had a similar power to Aryas' and he could sense what I was feeling. I really didn't want to tell them about my past, here at the very least, so I came up with the first excuse that popped into my mind.

"Hey! Shouldn't we be heading to class now, don't want to be late," I added the last part cheerfully before realizing that that would only add to their suspicion that something was up. They looked at me confused before I looked down and started walking and hoping I was walking the right way for English class.

"Bella!" Alice called from behind me and I whipped around to look at her. "English is that way," she explained pointing in the exact opposite direction I had been going in, whoops.

"I knew that," I responded lightly before following Alice in the direction she had pointed out. We walked into class with me following behind unhappily, I didn't like school the first time I did it, I didn't know why Arya insisted on doing it again and again and again as if it would get better with practice, it didn't.

Alice walked right up to the teacher for me and started talking on my behalf. "Excuse me, Ms. Cher," she called to the teacher who was sitting at the desk.

"Oh, Alice, what do you need?" the teacher responded obviously knowing Alice and obviously being polite.

"Well, this is my friend Bella, and she just moved here and you know she needs her slip signed," Alice told her signalling for me to come closer.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella," she smiled as she signed my slip. "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class or would you rather just sit down with Alice," I liked this teacher, she was actually asking if I wanted to introduce myself or not instead of making me. We would get along just great if she was always like this.

"Could I just sit down with Alice?" I smiled hopefully seeing if her offer was true.

"I understand, your first day at a new school and you'd rather blend into the background, go ahead there's a desk beside Alice," I really liked this teacher; now that I looked she seemed to be a younger teacher so maybe that was why she was so understanding. I slipped into the desk next to Alice and the teacher didn't refer to me at all threw the lesson; instead she did the lesson followed by giving us work that quiet work. She was leaving the whole bringing attention thing up to me and I loved her for it.

English passed quickly and Alice taking a quick look at my schedule informed me that she wasn't in another one of my classes until last period which we shared gym in. She did tell me that I had Biology with her brother before she skipped off to her next class leaving me to do my own thing. I passed threw each of my classes but scarcely paid attention, most teachers made me introduce myself unlike Ms. Cher and so that sucked but finally lunch came. I was walking to the lunch room when Arya practically jumped on my back causing me to give a little squeal. A few people turned around but most continued walking on.

"You'll never guess who I met," she sang in my ear before jumping off and coming to my side. Before I could answer someone tapped me on my shoulder and I looked around quickly seeing a guy I recognized from a couple of my classes.

"Hey, you're Bella right?" he asked.

"Yes, and you are?" I tried to sound polite but I was getting annoyed, I wanted to sit and talk with Arya, Trichina, Alice, and Jasper, and their family, not talk to this guy.

"I'm Mike," he smiled in what I assumed was suppose to be...seductive? "And I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us, your friend can come to," he continued.

"Um, thanks but I've already got somewhere to sit and I think it would be awfully rude to just ditch them," I explained to him.

"Oh that's okay, well if you want I can help you find your classes kind of like a tour guide sort of thing," he tried again but this time stuttering.

"Um, thanks but I already know some people who go to this school that can help with that sort of thing," I explained once more.

"Oh that's okay, but," gosh does this boy ever stop talking? "I was also wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out this weekend," I was getting really tired of being polite to this kid. Does he know I'm old enough to be his great grandmother? Well obviously not, but sometimes I just want to scream that to people they can get so annoying.

"Actually, my imaginary friend here Bob, he doesn't like you. He thinks you have issues and that you should try your 'moves' on somebody else. See I don't know much about this stuff but Bob helps me and he looks out for me. He says that if you ever try anything again, he will possess someone than come after you. I'd listen to him because he could possess anybody, even your parents, so I suggest you stay away from me," I smiled. Maybe he might take this threat seriously, or he might just think I'm nuts, but I learned that both will do and both will make annoying people shy away from you.

He left soon after that, but not before casting a look that almost questioned my sanity for a second. I than turned to a giggling Arya who was trying to control her laugh in vain. "You were saying?" I sighed showing her I wasn't in a very pleasant mood at the moment.

"Oh yes, you remember the night Jasper left we ran into that human Emmett, but we also saw this blonde haired girl...the one who was having brother problems," I remembered that night very well thank you. That was the night Jasper left, we ran into a human who was looking threw the forest, we saw the blonde girl, and met Alice. That was a very eventful night I must say.

"I remember, I remember. What about that night?" I asked her trying to get her to go on.

"I met the blonde haired girl again! Her name is Rosalie she is acting as a senior and she is in my Math class," Arya smiled triumphantly. I smiled back.

"That's great, so she was in the family that Alice was talking about. That's so cool," I told her and she nodded in response.

"She really nice once she gets to know you and trusts you, come on we gotta go meet them," she added and pulled me into the cafeteria. I almost laughed at how childishly she was acting but I held it in, if I had laugh I would have gotten a glare fit for a 7 year old, and followed her on into the cafeteria. We came to a table that had Alice, Jasper, and the blonde haired girl I recognized and assumed as Rosalie and...No way!

**(Almost Almost Almost ended it here, I honestly considered it, but I decided to be nice and you would have been disappointed by the outcome again so I decided to continue going, be happy! =D)**

"Emmett? Emmett McCarty?" I gasped, I could have chocked had I been human drinking water.

"Do I...Wait, Bella?" he semi-remembered us.

"You know him too?" Jasper asked. "Wow, you girls really get around," he almost laughed.

"Just before I was changed when I was out hunting I ran into three strange sisters. They introduced themselves as Bella, Arya, and...and, Trichina! I remember Bella the most because she did the most talking and was the one to shake my hand," Emmett explained how we had been acquainted.

"That's right, because I saw them when I was hunting just before I came across Emmett!" Rosalie connected the dots too.

"You girls really do get around, next thing you're going to tell me is that you know Edward too," Jasper said jokingly but another surge of pain ran through me again. I knew that it wasn't the same Edward, but just by having _his_ name _he_ was going to remind me of 'my' Edward that died over 90 years ago. Jaspers laughing stopped as he looked at me silently asking me for answers.

"You know what, I need to go hunting, I haven't been in awhile, but I will be back for last period and to drive you home," I assured Alice, Arya, and Trichina. Alice that I would be there in gym and Arya and Trichina that they wouldn't have to run home. I was however going to miss lunch and most probably next period, but oh well; it wasn't going to kill me.

"Alright, we'll see you after school," Arya and Trichina said in unison before breaking out into laughter. I swear they've been together for too long. I jumped up and left the cafeteria quickly. I could still hear them and I heard them greeting another person as I left the cafe threw the back doors.

"Hey, these are some old friends, there's three but you just missed the other one," Jasper told the newcomer. I than heard Arya and Trichina introduce themselves but leaving introducing me up to...well me.

Not two seconds after they finished introducing themselves I had reached the forest line and would no longer be able to hear them a splitting headache came over. I didn't even know vampires could get headaches! It went away a minute after as suddenly as it had come and I stood up entirely flabbergasted as to what had just happened to me. My mind thought back to Jasper, he might know what had happened.

_I hope she's okay. She was in a lot of emotional pain when she left, come to think of it it would get worse when ever we said Eddie's name,_ a voice sounding eerily familiar to Jasper's voice came threw my mind. What the...flip! This was strange; I was confused for a moment when I thought back to Trichina and what she said my power was/could be.

_I wonder how she's doing, I think all this talk of the name Edward is getting to her, oh I wish I could help her but how!_ Trichinas' voice filled my head. Okay, what the flipping flip was going on around here. Yes I thought flipping flip, I don't swear often. Than I had a thought, that was Trichina's thoughts! It could fit, it was kind enough to be Trichinas' mind and Jasper, and they were Jaspers thoughts too! E...Ed..._He_ must have a power because it didn't happen until he was there. Maybe, maybe he could read minds, but it would be stronger than what I was doing. I started running again and the thought to test my theory came to mind. I thought about Arya.

Nothing! Well, I was running maybe I was out of its reach, that's okay I'll try it again next time I'm with _him_ and the others. I continued on with my hunt and let my thoughts move on to other things. By the time I made it back to the school the last few people were going into their last period classes so I dashed off to where I remembered Alice telling me the gym was.

I told the teacher that I had just moved here and he signed the slip, shot! I was going to have to find someone to forge my biology teachers' signature so I could hand this in, dang it! Anyways, I may have mentioned I wasn't the most graceful person in the world once or twice so I was not prepared for gym, my least favourite subject. I got ready and stayed near Alice trying not to make it too obvious. We were playing volleyball and as if to remind me that I was the clumsiest person alive I managed to hurt myself 5 times, Alice 2 times, and poor random people who got too close 4 times, the teacher was even hit once!

At the end Alice had gotten over being hit so many times and was in hysterics. We were walking out of the building and she was still laughing. I pulled up my hood to pretend to shield from the rain. "Alice, are you okay?" I was getting concerned.

"I didn't know a vampire could hurt other vampires with a volleyball, let alone themselves," she gasped. Of course this would be about my poor coordination.

"Well you'd be surprised," I sighed causing her to laugh even more. We got to the parking lot and I noticed Arya, Trichina, and Jasper all standing around a Volvo.

As we approached the vehicle Jasper looked somewhere between confused and concerned for his wife who was still killing herself laughing; I'm so glad she didn't need air. However Arya and Trichina knew what had happened, "Bella in gym?" they both asked at the same time and Alice just nodded.

"How many times was it now?" Arya asked looking at Alice.

"Volleyball, me 5, her 2, random people 4 and teacher 1" I recited. I could tell they were trying not to laugh and Jasper was just trying to get Alice to breathe despite the fact she didn't need it. "Alright, who wants to walk home," I asked causing Arya and Trichina to instantly sober up, Alice wasn't riding with me unfortunately though.

"Hey, you guys have to come back to our place," Jasper smiled looking up from Alice.

"Yes, defiantly, Jasper ride with them Trichina ride with us," Alice said instantly stopping her giggles. I looked at her questioning if she was alright or not but she shrugged it off.

"Why?" Jasper and Trichina asked at the same time.

"Well, Eddie's going to take a little longer because the teacher is holding his last class in and so someone has to ride with you to give you directions seeing as you'll be there first, and might as well do a trade is all," Alice explained her logic. It made sense I had to admit so we allowed it either way.

"Let's go," I told Arya and Jasper as I hopped into my ancient red truck, I loved it and when I bought it it was new, and we speed off with Jasper giving directions that led to their house. After a good drive and long dirt driveway we came up to a gorgeous mansion of a house. It was large and in my opinion amazing. "You live here?" I chocked out.

"Yes, you like?" Jasper laughed at my reaction. I nodded as we all got out of the car. I followed behind Jasper and Arya walked beside him up to the door which he opened and we walked in.

"Carlisle, Esme, we have visitors," Jasper called by in a voice he could have been talking to Trichina and we wouldn't have known. He led us into the living room I guessed and I was still hidden behind the two.

"Hi Jasper, Arya it's so good to see you again, where's Trichina. Thinking of that where are the others Jasper?" I heard a familiar voice talking.

"You know her?" Jasper asked him.

"Yes, when I met her though she had red eyes, but was unhappy much like you were and I explained the alternate choice," Carlisle explained to Jasper.

"Okay, well the others and Trichina are riding in the Volvo but they had to wait for Edward," Jasper explained as another shot of pain went threw my chest; I wished they would stop using his name it was exactly the same as...oh you know!

"Actually, there's also someone else here to see you," Jasper smiled. I mentally started to freak out, what if Carlisle didn't want me here, why I don't know but that's okay. Jasper pushed me forward from behind them and I put on a smile.

"Hi Dr. Cullen, nice to see you again," I said trying hard not to remember our last encounter.

"Isabella?" he asked shocked.

"Bella, and nice to meet you too," I said directly my attention to the woman standing next to him with caramel hair and a friendly smile.

"Bella, this is my wife Esme, Esme this is Bella," Carlisle introduced.

"How do you two know each other? I assume it's from work seeing as you referred to him as Dr. Cullen, but when," she asked politely.

"Actually, she wasn't a patient, more of a friend of a close patient," Carlisle informed her. "During the Spanish Influenza her friend was infected and she never left his bed side until he died, and please call me Carlisle. However, you don't look any older than the day I saw you, what happened?" Carlisle finished his explanation with a question I didn't want to bring up.

"Well, mountain lion, wrong place at the wrong time I suppose. Then I believe it was Trichina that changed me but I was in a haze and couldn't tell. During the mountain lion attack though a blur came and knocked it away from me before it could take its final swipe at me," I explained thinking back to the blur.

"Oh, that could have been me. That day after you left I had a newborn with me, and so I was out hunting before he finished his change for obvious reasons and I saw a mountain lion attacking someone, I didn't have time to check on the person but I hoped I had saved them from being majorly hurt. Not to mention it would develop questions as to how I stop it," Carlisle explained.

"Well than thank you, I'm alive today partly because of you," I smiled showing my thanks.

"Not necessarily alive but..." Arya laughed, as she started though the odd headache that I had earlier that day came back with a vengeance and I almost feel to my knees. "Bella, Bella are you okay?" Arya asked worry flowing with her voice.

A minute later is went away once more and I looked around again. "Ya, I'm good now," I assured her. Maybe this is what happened before. I thought of Arya right then.

_She sure doesn't look right, and what happened before was not normal I know it wasn't!_ Said an Arya like voice in my head.

"Um, is there anyone in your family aside from Jasper and Alice who have a power?" I asked Carlisle and Esme.

"Well, there is Edward and he can read minds," Carlisle told me uncertainly.

"That's it!" I smiled triumphantly. It was just my shield absorbing powers again, but this was a strong power I'm guessing which is why it caused my headaches.

"What is Bella, you're scaring me and...Oh!" Arya finally clicked. Jasper looked at us weirdly silently asking us what was going on.

"Remember when Bella told you she didn't have a power all those years ago, well she was wrong," she clarified for Jasper and he looked at me.

"You have a power? What is it?" he asked me and I looked down.

"Can we talk about this after the others get here," I mumbled.

"Their at the door now," Jasper told me as the door opened and people filed in. I was on the other side of the wall and couldn't see them coming in, but I did notice Alice skip over to Jasper.

"So about the Volturi?" I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a while ask and I froze.

**_A/N: Okay so to SimplyLeah I did say I would try to ease up on clliffhangers, but this was already written so I couldn't help it....ya so the extra long chapter just shows how happy I am so many places I could have stopped, but no I had to make it longer for you all. So, anyway review review review, and to all those who read my authors note two chapters back remember, Triangle of Happiness! Lol, now press the pretty button of review!_**


	10. Explanations

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, I no own anything. _

_**A/N: Three more reviews than last time bringing the number up to 13! I think everyone's getting the hang of the triangle of happiness now :) I would like the thank everyone who reviewed! BerryEbilBunny, zivadavid, lionlambluv, HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo, billieboo 96, Me Bored . inc, Ruby C. Cullen, GWTWTNME, SimplyLeah, kwfreeman, Elizzie - 3, Erinyah, Edward - can - dazzle - me - anytime, and i want to specially thank my loyal reviewers you know who you are :D**_

_Recap:_

"_You have a power? What is it?" he asked me and I looked down._

"_Can we talk about this after the others get here," I mumbled._

"_Their at the door now," Jasper told me as the door opened and people filed in. I was on the other side of the wall and couldn't see them coming in, but I did notice Alice skip over to Jasper._

"_So about the Volturi?" I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a while ask and I froze._

_Now:_

"Ya, I used to be apart of them but I left, now they want me to come back," Trichina sighed. I frantically looked around but found no place to hide. Why I wanted to hide was beyond me but I did and the closest thing to me was...Jasper. I ducked behind him and I was certain he had been looking at me funny.

"They keep bugging Edward too every chance they get, they want him on their guard," Alice responded. This was not the same Edward was what I chanted in my head.

"However they respect Carlisle too much to be so direct about it," I heard the same voice say while they all walked into the living room. This is not the same Edward. I tried to hide behind Jasper even more gaining a couple of odd glances from Arya and some questioning glances from Esme. "Hi Arya, does that mean that third person is here too?"

"Actually she's right there," Arya pointed me out from behind Jasper; but I was still out of view so Jasper for the second time today pushed me out from behind him.

"Hello Edward," I smiled shyly, the reason I was trying to hide was because I was afraid he may not want me in his life anymore. He probably already had a girlfriend, maybe even a really long term girlfriend. He probably had another best friend that could easily replace me...I mean I haven't been in his life in over 90 years. Threw all that I tried to keep the conflicting emotions off my face, and it seemed to be working.

"Bella?" he asked looking at me strangely. I felt as if all my fears were coming true right then and there. That was until I was swept into a pair of arms and looked to see Edward pulling me into one of his hugs he used to give me when we were human. "I'm so glad you're alive, you don't even know," he whispered into my ear even though everyone could still hear us. "Carlisle, this is-"

"Bella, we've been acquainted," he chuckled.

"How'd you know?" Edward asked him. It was still kind of weird looking at them, last time I saw them Carlisle was Edward's doctor and Edward was...dying.

"I still vividly remember dragging her out of the hospital when the visiting hours were up...she refused to leave," Carlisle told him. Edward looked down at me and I smiled sheepishly in response.

"I do remember you stubbornly staying there," Edward sighed clearly remembering his annoyance towards me when I wouldn't leave the hospital against his and Elizabeth's wishes.

"You know him too? You do know I was kidding when I said that at lunch," Jasper laughed.

"Well, why don't we sit down and than we can talk," Carlisle suggested and everyone agreed sitting down. Alice and Jasper took the loveseat, while Carlisle and Esme sat down on two chairs sitting side by side, Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch leaving Edward and I to sit on the other couch. Edward hadn't let go of me but I didn't particularly mind. When he did remove his arms around me, much to my dismay, he turned around and asked the first question.

"What happened? You were supposed to live a perfectly peaceful human life," Edward asked me.

"I could ask the same thing," I remarked but than decided to answer his question after seeing the look on his face. "Well, I can only tell you the first part," he looked at me expectantly along with Jasper and Alice. No matter how long I've known them they knew I didn't exactly like talking about my past. That's when it clicked. "You knew," I commented looking directly at them.

"Well, we had a suspicion. 1918, Spanish influenza, Carlisle his doctor, it all clicked," Alice explained for the both of them. I rolled my eyes before I noticed Edward looking between our exchanges.

_What are they talking about? How do they know each other, Bella seems to know everyone here almost._ Edwards voice rang threw my head.

"Later in the story," I assured him, he just shrugged it off.

"So, where to start, where to start," I mused. "Oh, I know! After I was told that you had 'died'," Edward flinched slightly at that term "I was really upset and went to the clearing you found. I sat for a while crying until I heard rustling behind me and when I looked I found a mountain lion sitting there stalking towards me. I knew I was going to die, it attacked me but before it really killed me something, we're thinking Carlisle, knocked it off me, but I was bleeding really badly, the rest you have to ask Trichina on," I explained. As I explained I didn't miss how Edward looked troubled when I told him how I was crying, or how I was really upset, or how the lion attacked me.

"Well, we were out exploring when I caught the scent of blood and was curious. I wanted to check out what was going on and ran off away from Arya, she ran after me and when I called her over after I found Bella we decided to change her because she was barely alive and so young, that's how to explain the whole transforming thing," Trichina picked up after I left off.

"A better question is what happened to you? Last I heard you died from the Spanish influenza...I should know I never left that hospital," I mumbled the last part sort of embarrassed.

"That's something you may want to ask Carlisle as apposed to me," Edward admitted. I looked over at Carlisle and he started to explain.

"You were there for most of it; you know that both Edward and his mother were very ill. Near the end Elizabeth asked me to help Edward in any way that I could, everyway _I_ was capable of. She knew something was different about me, it was her dying wish and I felt as though I should oblige. You know most of the story so that's the only part you really know, I told you just before I got him out of the hospital," Carlisle explained and I nodded once he finished explaining.

Finally Jasper cracked and asked "How do you two know each other?"

"Well, you see we knew each other when we were human," Edward started to clarify.

"I would have never guessed," Emmett remarked sarcastically. "We mean how did you know each other when you were human?"

"Okay, well we were sort of Best Friends in a way; we knew everything about each other. When Edward got the Spanish Influenza I spent every waking moment at that hospital as Edward and Carlisle know and you probably guessed. Edward and his mother were always trying to get me to leave on fear of me getting the flu and Carlisle was with them too," I explained.

"So, that means you're like 100 years old too?" Emmett commented and I laughed.

"Come on Bella, I show you around the house," Edward said taking my hand to pull me up with him. However I didn't miss the glare he shot at Emmett.

_Sorry Eddie, but it's not like I was being rude, right? _I'm guessing Emmett thought to Edward. He rolled his eyes and started to lead me up the stairs.

**_A/N: And I can point out I made it in BerryEbilBunny's time limit, so I don't get virtually beat up today! Yay! Lol, once again thanks to all my reviewers, and I don't think this chapter is very good...I tried hard on their meeting Edward thing but I don't know if it really worked :s. Oh well, let me know...in review :D _**


	11. Explanations but differently

_Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own twilight!!!_

_**A/N: Okay sorry for the slower update but that's okay...I hope. Hope everyone had a good fathers day! Happy...belated...fathers day, lol. Anyway I would like the thank my reviewers: billieboo96, zivadavid, twird96, larisamarisa, Bookworm5509, Me Bored . inc, Twilighterforlife, BerryEbilBunny, SimplyLeah, GWTWTNME, lionlambluv, Elizzie - 3, Erinya, HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo, Edward - can - dazzle - me - anytime, and a special thanks to EdwardCullenMyRomeo and a super special thanks to my lovely loyal reviewers who have started reviewing and haven't stopped, you guys are awesome. :) **_

_Recap:_

"_So, that means you're like 100 years old too?" Emmett commented and I laughed._

"_Come on Bella, I show you around the house," Edward said taking my hand to pull me up with him. However I didn't miss the glare he shot at Emmett._

_Sorry Eddie, but it's not like I was being rude, right? I'm guessing Emmett thought to Edward. He rolled his eyes and started to lead me up the stairs._

_Now:_

Another day of school. I hated school; it was very monotonous after the first five times. Unfortunately, we had to attend it's just how it goes. _Edward get your butt down here, it's time to go!_ My lovely pixie sister yelled threw her mind. She doesn't usually yell, but seeing as I had ignored her telling me to get ready 4 times, she was getting irritated. I got off my couch and ran downstairs before she came up and dragged me out of my room. _Finally!_ She sighed in her mind as her, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I filed out the door.

The drive was relatively quick so we made it there early and walked off around the corner so there was a roof over our heads keeping the rain off us. We didn't really notice but it would look weird if we just stood by the car in the rain. Emmett and Jasper were talking about a rematch on the video game Alice had interrupted to get us to school and I was just staring off into space not really caring. _Hey, where's Alice?_ Jasper's worried thoughts caught my attention and I looked over to where she had been standing to see that she actually wasn't there, how odd. _I better go find her_. Jasper thought, I nodded in response and he ran off to go find his disappearing wife.

The bell rang soon after and we trudged off to our classes. The morning went by just as any other morning would have. Well, except for my class before lunch, the teacher didn't notice the time and hadn't finished her lesson so she went on for about fifteen minutes into lunch before a girl, Angela I believe, pointed it out. "Oh sorry class," she apologized and dismissed us. I went off to the cafeteria to meet up with my family who were sitting looking at the back doors.

Jasper looked over and saw me coming up. There were two other veggie vampires sitting at our table. "Hey, these are some old friends, there's three but you just missed the other one," he informed me once I got within human hearing range of them.

"Hello, my name's Arya, it's nice to meet you," one of them introduce holding out her hand. I shook it quickly and the other one jumped in.

"Trichina," she said smiling staying where she was. I nodded and smiled. I than remembered what Jasper had said about there being another one in this group and checked immediate range for thoughts. I wasn't paying attention to the thoughts themselves, just looking for any new voices. When I couldn't hear any new ones I assured myself they were just too far and I couldn't find them. "The other one in our family has just gone off hunting, she'll be back after school," the one who introduced herself as Trichina informed me.

"Alright," I responded sitting down.

_I hope she's okay. She was in a lot of emotional pain when she left, come to think of it it would get worse when ever we said Eddie's name, _Jasper thought. He than thought back to the pain he had been getting off of her and I almost fell off of my chair. That was more than the pain of losing someone and a friend moving put together.

"Oh, sorry Edward," Jasper said after he noticed what he was doing.

_I wonder how she's doing, I think all this talk of the name Edward is getting to her, oh I wish I could help her but how!_ Trichina seemed like a true friend, but this brought up another question. Why was my name making her feel emotional pain? Maybe she used to know someone with my name, but that amount of pain was almost unnatural.

"It's okay, what was wrong with her?" I asked curious now.

"Oh, you just have the same name as her friend from her human life. They were really close until he died, she was really devastated," Arya explained. Trichina elbowed her in the side after she finished her sentence. "Ow, what was that for?" Arya demanded.

"We should leave her to tell about _her_ past _herself_," she explained stressing the fact that it was her story.

"Oh fine," Arya sighed slumping back into her chair. "First phoenix now this," I swore I heard her mumble and Trichina just laughed.

_I hope she's fine; she looked really upset when we mentioned Edward. Ugh, why aren't my visions telling me why?!_ Alice's annoyed thought rang loud and clear.

"So how's life been since we last met?" Emmett asked turning to Trichina and Arya.

"You knew them?" I asked confused. Since when did Emmett know people that we didn't know as well?

"When I was human I came across three ice cold girls sitting in the middle of a clearing while I was going off hunting. That was just before the bear found me, just before Rosie found me," Emmett explained.

"Well, same old stuff you know?" Arya responded off-handedly. Rosalie and Trichina just rolled their eyes.

_Emmett will be Emmett_. Rosalie thought as they talked. It was true, Emmett would be Emmett.

_Arya will never change will she?_ Was what ran through Trichina's head as she chuckled. The lunch bell than rang signalling the end of our lunch period. We all went off to our different classes. Biology was as boring as ever, although apparently there was a new student who was supposed to be here, she was absent but I was told she was to sit next to me. I mentally groaned, that was the last thing I needed, a human to be even closer to me than my other classes, but oh well, what are you supposed to do?

Last period couldn't come quick enough, but the teacher was so annoyed that everyone had been talking he kept us in for 20 minutes! Class detentions were so stupid, it was terribly annoying. When we were finally aloud to go I rushed out of there as fast as humanly possible to meet my siblings at the car. They were probably annoyed enough at me already, Alice probably saw and warned them anyways.

When I got to the car I found Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Trichina waiting for me. Wait Trichina? "Sorry I'm late," I mumbled as I slipped into the driver seat. I looked over and found Trichina sitting next to me looking back smiling. "I'm assuming your coming with us," I stated before turning to turn the car on.

"Ya, Jasper went with the others, Alice told me to wait with them for you because we would be coming over to your place," she responded looking out the window. I turned down the long dirt road that lead to our house when I heard a thought that shocked me. _I like the Cullen's, their nice. Much nicer than the Volturi, I can't believe I was a part of them! _Trichina thought with clear annoyance.

"You what?" I asked looking over to her. This nice innocent looking girl once worked in the Volturi? To be honest she looked like she couldn't hurt a fly as apposed to be apart of a group that had vampires who took pleasure in harming others. She looked at me as if I had lost my mind, than I remembered that she didn't know I could read minds.

"Excuse me? Did I say something?" she asked looking to where the others were sitting in the back for support.

"You used to be a part of the Volturi?" I clarified silently begging her for answers.

"Who told you that?" she asked instead of answering my question. She looked shocked that someone had told us, or so she thought that she used to be with the Volturi.

"You just did, you thought and I quote 'Much nicer than the Volturi, I can't believe I was a part of them' what does that mean?" I semi-explained.

"How'd you know what I was thinking? Can you read minds?" she was stubbornly not answering my question.

"Yes I can read minds, and that's how I know you were a part of the Volturi," I responded trying to steer the conversation back to the topic which was at hand. We had pulled up to the house and were getting out of the car.

"This is where you live? Wow, it's gorgeous, and huge," Trichina commented.

"Esme will appreciate that comment," Alice sang while skipping by us. We walked into the door and I took one final attempt to figure out what was going on.

"So about the Volturi?" I asked her and she finally gave in.

"Ya, I used to be apart of them but I left, now they want me to come back," Trichina sighed. So that's what she had meant. She was with them, but didn't like them for some reason; I had to remember to ask how.

"They keep bugging Edward too every chance they get, they want him on their guard," Alice responded from her position next to Jasper.

"However they respect Carlisle too much to be so direct about it," I said not wanting to be compared to Trichina, she probably had them attempting to drag her back, Alice and I were lucky we had Carlisle, the Volturi didn't want to upset him and forcing either of us to join would do just that.

We walked into the living room where everyone seemed to be gathered and I noticed Arya standing next to Jasper and Alice. "Hi Arya, does that mean that third person is here too?" I asked remembering that other member of their family they had mentioned at lunch.

"Actually she's right there," Arya told me pointing behind Jaspers back. Now, why would this third person be hiding behind my brothers back? After a moment Jasper realized that she wasn't moving from behind him so he reached around and pushed her out from what I was guessing was her hiding place.

"Hello Edward," she said while smiling shyly. She however looked unsure; I couldn't tell for sure what she was unsure about. I swear my jaw almost dropped.

"Bella?" I asked multiple strong emotions each trying to surface. It couldn't be possible though, she was supposed to be dead, I mean not that I'm complaining or anything. I had my Bella back, she was still alive. Her smile wavered and I noticed that I probably was standing there looking at her strangely. I instantly pulled her into a hug, I was so glad she was here. _Edward, what is with you? Your emotions are haywire! _Jasper thought to me. "I'm so glad you're alive, you don't even know," I whispered into her ear before turning to Carlisle while still keeping my arms around her. I lost one chance to tell Bella the truth about how I felt; I wasn't going to lose another one. The only problem, the one that kept me from telling her sooner, was she probably didn't reciprocate the feelings. "Carlisle, this is-" I started but he interrupted me.

"Bella, we've been acquainted," he chuckled. How'd he know her, unless it was from the hospital?

"How'd you know?" I asked him. I still hadn't let go of Bella, but she didn't shrug me off so I left my arms where they were.

"I still vividly remember dragging her out of the hospital when the visiting hours were up...she refused to leave," he responded. His mind flashed back to when he was trying to get Bella to leave once more.

"_Isabella, come on. Visiting hours are up," he told her. She sat there, looking as beautiful as ever, by a bed I soon realized was mine._

"_Dr. Cullen, please can't I stay over night. My parents' wouldn't mind," she begged him. He thought for a moment, she really cares about him can't she...no, only family can._

"_I'm sorry Isabella but only family can stay the night," he informed her gravely. He wished he could let her stay, but they would catch her eventually._

"_Bella, you should really go. What if you caught the flu too," I hadn't even noticed my mother was there. I barely remembered how she looked, she looked very sick but still how my vague memory told._

"_Elizabeth, get back to bed. You need your rest," Carlisle instructed her and she rolled her eyes._

"_I'm trying to help get her to leave, but you probably know she's stubborn and never leaves Edward when she feels he's in need," she responded looking between them._

"_Can we stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" Bella came between them looking annoyed._

"_Elizabeth," Carlisle said warningly and she went back to her bed while mumbling something about not being able to sleep with Edward needing help and Bella still at the hospital where she could catch the very same flu. I remembered how she had started to think of Bella as her own child because she was over so much for so long. "Now Isabella, I'm sorry but you can't stay overnight if you're not family," he said turning to look at her._

"_Dr. Cullen please," she begged while putting her hands together. Carlisle sighed and thought about how much he hated having to force people to leave especially people who cared so much. He gave her a look that said 'sorry but you can't' and she sighed in defeat. "Just, just one second," she asked him and he nodded. Bella ran over and hugged my sleeping self, _it was very awkward seeing myself in a third person perspective,_ "Oh, I'm so sorry Edward. This must be so hard for you! I love you," she than whispered too low for anyone aside from me had I been awake to hear, thank god for vampire hearing, and than allowed herself to be escorted out of the hospital by Carlisle._

I warned myself not to get too excited when I heard she had said 'I love you', she was probably referring to loving her friend. She probably didn't mean it in the way I would if talking to her. "I do remember you stubbornly staying there," I sighed, when did she ever think of herself before those she cared about? Answer, never, she never has put herself ahead of others in anyway. I always told her she didn't see herself clearly but she always just shrugged it off by saying I didn't know what I was talking about.

"You know him too? You do know I was kidding when I said that at lunch," Jasper laughed, unsure of what that meant I just left that alone.

"Well, why don't we sit down and than we can talk," Carlisle suggested and we all agreed. Alice and Jasper sat down in the love seat while Esme and Carlisle sat on the chairs which were side by side. Rose and Emmett sat on the couch and Arya and Trichina merely sat on the floor. They didn't look like they particularly cared so I sat down on the couch next to Bella. I still hadn't let go of her, but I had to to turn to look at her, much to my annoyance.

"What happened? You were supposed to live a perfectly peaceful human life," I asked. Still, not like I'm complaining, but I was curious what happened.

"I could ask the same thing," she responded, honestly when did she make things easy, I looked at her annoyed saying 'I asked first' and she caught on and went on to say "Well, I can only tell you the first part." I looked at her expectantly and I could tell from behind me Jasper and Alice were both sitting there waiting for Bella to tell them, I would have to remember to ask her how she knew so many of my family.

When she opened her mouth I had expected an explanation to come out, but instead of clarifying anything she caused more questions by saying "You knew," pointing towards Alice and Jasper. Everyone was confused by this and their thoughts showed it, except for Alice and Jasper.

"Well, we had a suspicion. 1918, Spanish influenza, Carlisle his doctor, it all clicked," Alice defended. What are they talking about? How do they know each other, Bella seems to know everyone here almost_._ Alice than started showing me threw her mind when Bella was telling them before school. It almost physically hurt to see her in as much pain as she had been while talking about it.

"Later in the story," Bella told me probably seeing my confused look. I than noticed how much I missed hearing her voice everyday, focus! "So, where to start, where to start," she mused before deciding what to say first. "Oh, I know! After I was told that you had 'died'," I flinched as she said that, that was what had caused her the pain when she was talking to Alice and Jasper. "I was really upset and went to the clearing you found. I sat for a while crying until I heard rustling behind me and when I looked I found a mountain lion sitting there stalking towards me. I knew I was going to die, it attacked me but before it really killed me something, we're thinking Carlisle, knocked it off me, but I was bleeding really badly, the rest you have to ask Trichina on." I couldn't believe that I had made her cry, that was the exact opposite of anything I had ever wanted to do. I tried to keep a troubled look off my face as she talked about crying, or being upset, or talking about the lion attacking her.

"Well, we were out exploring when I caught the scent of blood and was curious. I wanted to check out what was going on and ran off away from Arya, she ran after me and when I called her over after I found Bella we decided to change her because she was barely alive and so young, that's how to explain the whole transforming thing," Trichina picked up the story from where Bella left off. I made a mental note to thank her for saving my Bella, if it hadn't been for them she wouldn't be alive today, or close to. I than realized how selfish I was being, wouldn't it be better for Bella not to be a bloodsucking monster, but I couldn't help it.

"A better question is what happened to you? Last I heard you died from the Spanish influenza...I should know I never left that hospital," Bella mumbled the last part looking embarrassed, I tried to keep the smile off my face before I answered, only problem was Carlisle knew the story better than I did. I was unconscious for most or all of it.

"That's something you may want to ask Carlisle as apposed to me," I admitted and she looked over at Carlisle as he started to explain.

"You were there for most of it; you know that both Edward and his mother were very ill. Near the end Elizabeth asked me to help Edward in any way that I could, everyway _I_ was capable of. She knew something was different about me, it was her dying wish and I felt as though I should oblige. You know most of the story so that's the only part you really know, I told you just before I got him out of the hospital," Carlisle explained and she nodded once he was done explaining.

Jasper, who had been trying to work it out in his mind this whole time, finally cracked and asked us "How do you two know each other?"

"Well, you see we knew each other when we were human," I started to clarify.

"I would have never guessed," Emmett remarked sarcastically. "We mean how did you know each other when you were human?" I rolled my eyes, could he ever be patient.

"Okay, well we were sort of Best Friends in a way; we knew everything about each other. When Edward got the Spanish Influenza I spent every waking moment at that hospital as Edward and Carlisle know and you probably guessed. Edward and his mother were always trying to get me to leave on fear of me getting the flu and Carlisle was with them too," Bella explained and she looked like she would be blushing right about now had she been human. Yes, we knew everything about each other, except she didn't know how I actually felt about her.

"So, that means you're like 100 years old too?" Emmett commented and Bella laughed. _See, Eddie, she's perfect for you. She's 100 years old too, I wonder if she's with anyone? Eddie and Belly sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!_ Emmett started to sing in his head and I shot him a glare.

"Come on Bella, I show you around the house," I said taking her hand and pulling her up with me. Shooting one last glare and Emmett as he continued to sing in his head.

_Sorry Eddie, but it's not like I was being rude, right? _Emmett apologized threw his thoughts and I just rolled my eyes as I started to lead Bella up the stairs. I may feel that way about her, but she most likely doesn't share those feelings, why would she?

**_A/N: Okay so that's my poor attempt at EPOV. I just wanted to write something a long the lines of what Edward would be feeling threw all of this. Don't worry, next _real_ chappy will be posted up super soon (already typed and ready to go!) so I hope you enjoyed this. If you didn't, well I tried :) Triangle of Happiness! Reviews Pleases! :)_**


	12. Powers, Journals, and Fighting, Oh my!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight as many of you have probably guessed by now!_

_**A/N: Hey! I promised I'd update asap so here it is :) I didn't get as many reviews but w/e that's okay I'm still getting great reviews and it's all good ;) I want to thank all my reviewers! ( larisamarisa, GWTWTNME, lionlambluv, twird96, MickeyMC, wolfgirl404, Edward - can - dazzle - me - anytime, Twilighterforlife, and BerryEbilBunny!) I'm sure most of you have figured out the loyal reviewers, the ones who show up evertime (BerryEbilBunny, Edward - can - dazzle - me - anytime, twird96, lionlambluv, GWTWTNME, and you know the rest larisamarisa sort of and Twillighterforlife, well you get the picture!) Okay so away from my babbling now...**_

_Recap:_

"_So, that means you're like 100 years old too?" Emmett commented and Bella laughed. See, Eddie, she's perfect for you. She's 100 years old too, I wonder if she's with anyone? Eddie and Belly sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G! Emmett started to sing in his head and I shot him a glare._

"_Come on Bella, I show you around the house," I said taking her hand and pulling her up with me. Shooting one last glare and Emmett as he continued to sing in his head. _

_Sorry Eddie, but it's not like I was being rude, right? Emmett apologized threw his thoughts and I just rolled my eyes as I started to lead Bella up the stairs. I may feel that way about her, but she most likely doesn't share those feelings, why would she?_

_Now:_

"Wait Bella!" Jasper called before we got to the stairs. "You said you'd describe your power," right forgot about that.

"Oh ya, you promised to do that," Arya commented.

"Ya because you mentioned that I had discovered I had a power," I replied in the same tone as hers.

"You have a power?" Edward asked turning his attention back to me.

"So do you don't you?" I responded turning to look at him.

"How'd you know?" he looked confused and Arya just giggled.

"That's 'cause of her power," Trichina said from the living room.

"Which is?" Jasper asked annoyed, he had been asking that since we got here.

"Okay fine, as Edward may have noticed I have a mental shield. I can block attacks revolving around the mind, but my shield can also absorb a weaker version of any power that is used on me or attempted for a limited amount of time, so it can absorb physical and mental attacks. That's how I knew you had a power, because today all of a sudden I started being able to sort of read minds," I finished quietly.

"What?" Trichina gasped from her spot on the floor with Arya.

"Don't worry, weaker Trichina remember the pillow?" I reminded her and she nodded showing me she understood that I couldn't exactly hear her. While all the Cullen's just looked at us funny.

"Than, how come you couldn't see Edward?" Alice asked me.

"The power has to be used on me. After you left to go find Jazz I started to hear things before they would happen, hear a knock at the door before the knock came, but that lasted max a day," I sighed. "You saw us this morning, but nothing great has happened that would cause me to hear something," I explained.

"So, if I calmed you down you would be able to feel others emotions?" Jasper asked me. I nodded in response.

"Probably," I added.

"Interesting, would you mind if we tried that out later?" Carlisle asked hopefully.

"We already tested it, but if you want to sure," I responded trying to hide how happy I was. This meant that they probably didn't want us to leave so that included Edward. I tried to look passive, but if Edward still knew me as well as he did he could probably tell I was trying to keep it in.

"Come on Bella, I'll show you around the house," Edward than said pulling me up the stairs, this time however nobody called to ask another question. I mentally laughed at Emmett because he could do that if he wanted to.

_Eddie and Belly sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!_ Emmett was singing in his head. I tried not to laugh, Edward hating being called Eddie, and I don't know how I felt being called a belly.

We came up to the hall and Edward started naming off the rooms. "Alice and Jasper's room, Rosalie and Emmett's room, Carlisle's office, Esme and Carlisle's room, guest room," than Edward stopped at the end of the hall in front of a door. "Ya, and this is my room."

"What don't share your room with anybody," I asked fake laughing. I was partly checking though too, I wanted to see if he was with anybody...how am I supposed to know?

"Um, no not really," he said his smile wavering for a split second, wonder what that was about, but he put on a fake face. If I hadn't know him for so long I would have thought it was real but there was something behind it. "Although it is hard living in a house full of couples," he commented.

"You're not seeing anyone?" I decided to be more direct because he could just mean that he is with someone who doesn't live here.

"No, never have been, what about you?" he asked looking back up from the floor.

"Well you know...No, never," I told him taking my turn to look down. There was a moment silence before I looked back up at him and said "So, let's see your room," and opened the door. It looked very like him, except for the no bed that is, as I looked around. A very large music collection...well he always did like music. Many books at the end of his couch. I directed towards the books and gave him a look like what are these? They had no title on them as most books normally do, though I knew Edward liked reading.

"Journals," he mumbled out and it clicked.

"You still write journals?" I smiled looking down at them.

"Yes, actually-" he started to say but we heard someone knock on the door and looked over to find Alice standing there.

"Um, Esme needs help. Emmett picked a fight with Jasper and used emotions to instigate even more so..." Alice trailed off looking back down the hall.

"Oh, okay," he told her and she ran off. He turned his attention back to me and said "I'll be right back."

"Okay, I understand," I laughed and he gave a small smile before going after Alice. I sat down on the couch but accidently sat on a Journal so I moved over and picked it up. I tried to toss it back in the pile but missed and it fell open just on the other side. Of course I didn't want Edward to think I was reading his journal, I never did that, so I went over quickly and picked it up. I was about to close it when I saw my name written in his elegant writing. Taking a closer look I saw the date was a week after Trichina changed me, a week after Edward 'died'.

I decided to skim over what he had written, and it said:

**Carlisle came back from work and looked really troubled. In his mind I heard that he was worried about my reaction so I asked what that was about. He told me that they had just announced Isabella Swan, Bella, missing. My Bella was missing, I was devastated. This was a week ago. Carlisle came back from work and looked troubled once more. This time I didn't even bother with his thoughts and immediately asked what happened. He informed me that they couldn't find Bella and were pronouncing her dead until further notice. If I was human I would be in tears. Carlisle knew something was wrong when I didn't leave my room for a month, but I couldn't, it was too hard to even think that Bella was out of this world now and I would never see her again. The thing that really hurt the most was she never knew how I felt, she still doesn't know that I actually-**

I closed it right than and there and dropped the book back into the pile. I went back to the couch and sat down. If Edward didn't tell me than there must have been a reason and I wasn't going to invade his privacy anymore than I already had. Just from reading that bit I felt bad, but it didn't say anything I hadn't guessed, and I kind of was shocked in a good way that he had called me his Bella, that was strange...did _that_ mean something. Now I knew that Edward was really upset when he thought I was dead and I knew how he found out, nothing too personal, Carlisle probably knew this stuff so I didn't have to feel too bad. I was still upset that I had hurt him and made him upset because they thought I was dead, that was the last thing I had ever wanted to do, but it's not like I knew.

"Okay, they're done fighting," Edward announced making me jump. I didn't even hear him enter the room I had been so absorbed by my thoughts.

"Well, that's good. Do they do that often?" I asked cautiously.

"No not really, Emmett's just getting restless seeing as we haven't been on a real hunting trip in a while," he explained and I nodded to show understanding. "We should probably go back downstairs," he told me grabbing my hand to pull me up again. I let him lead me down the stairs and back where everyone was sitting.

**_A/N: Okay so another chapter up, yay! I'm trying to have less serious cliffys...for now :D Anyways hoped you liked it and remember the Triangle of happiness! That means review please! Oh and by the way, I really want to recommend a story by one of the loyal reviewers, SimplyLeah. Their writting a story that I read so far and it's good so if you're looking for something to read check it out! It's called Leap of Fate You can find it on her profile as we all know so if you're looking for something good to read please go check it out! :) Okay so remember, Check out SimplyLeah story Leap of Fate, Remember the Triangle of Happiness, and that means to remember to review! Thank you :D_**


	13. More Vamps?

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! This is getting annoying but ya..._

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I know my updates are all over the board, but um bare with me. Once more a big thanks to my amazing reviewers! GWTWTNME, eddieluver, Elizze - 3, twird96, BerryEbilBunny, . Kuh - Meel . , lionlambluv, CuRoSiTy14, JBurrell, sini07, winter1990, Allthingsevil, zeza101, Me Board . inc, Twilighterforlife, and a special thanks to Twilightwriterxoxo for the best review I've gotten in a while. So ya here's the story...**_

_Recap:_

"_Okay, they're done fighting," Edward announced making me jump. I didn't even hear him enter the room I had been so absorbed by my thoughts. _

"_Well, that's good. Do they do that often?" I asked cautiously._

"_No not really, Emmett's just getting restless seeing as we haven't been on a real hunting trip in a while," he explained and I nodded to show understanding. "We should probably go back downstairs," he told me grabbing my hand to pull me up again. I let him lead me down the stairs and back where everyone was sitting._

_Now:_

Over the next about month we got close to the Cullen's. We started going over there after school almost everyday, come to think of it we barely spent much time at our own house. After we would get back to the Cullen's we would usually be off somewhere in the house everyone doing their own thing, but on occasion we would all do something together. Like the time Emmett heard about this T.V. series Supernatural and he _had _to watch it...and he _had_ to make us watch it.

_We all had just gotten home when Emmett smiled at us. The first thing that went threw my mind was uh oh, what now? He than surprised me by pulling out a DVD and smiling proudly. "Uh, Emmett, ya what's that?" Trichina, who was standing behind most of us, asked. _

"_A T.V. show I heard about. It's about two guys who go around killing things, let's watch it!" he exclaimed and we looked at him strangely._

"_A lot of things have to do with people killing people Emmett, why this one," I asked him hesitantly._

"_Because, this one is about two guys killing supernatural things, I thought pfft no way two humans could kill almighty supernatural things but they have a whole show about it!" Emmett explained before going off to the living room to put it on. We all decided to follow him to see what he's going on about and he turned on the first episode._

_It had the two boys, Sam and Dean, going finding a bad ghost who was killing guys and they 'killed' it as Emmett said. It was actually a good show. Emmett put on the next episode that had this Windego who killed campers. The next episodes sort of followed the same suit, ghosts or demons or supernatural things killing people and Sam and Dean getting rid of them. _

_After we finished watching the disk Emmett was smiling. "Cool!" he commented and I laughed._

"_Actually that was kind of good. It was entertaining at the very least," Jasper admitted and we nodded saying 'yes' or 'I guess' or 'It was alright' and things like that._

After that we learned to trust Emmett more. Apparently I was in Edward's biology class and better yet I sat right next to him. We could talk in class and no one would even know, it was kind of fun. I didn't like paying attention in class because I've heard everything they have to say hundreds of times before hand. I got to know Edward more, and we caught each other up to all that's happened in the others life since we last talked. I did learn though that Mike had listened to my warning.

_We walked into Biology and I had just recently found out Mike sat in front of me. Boy was I glad I fed him some BS about my imaginary friend Bob. We took our seat but still had a little while until Biology started. Edward started to laugh and I heard him mumble "I think Newton has finally lost it."_

"_Why would you say that?" I asked him even though I'm pretty sure he said it more to himself. _

"_His thoughts, he's thinking, more like chanting, 'remember Bob, remember Bob, remember Bob.' I'm seriously thinking that he has lost his mind finally, not that he was that far to begin with," Edward told me and I burst into laughter. I couldn't help it; did Mike honestly believe that Bob was real? "I don't even know where he came up with Bob," Edward continued._

_I tapped Mike on the shoulder and he turned around looking confused but I caught a slight bit of fear behind his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that Bob is happy you're making an effort to leave me alone, but he still isn't happy by the way you're looking at me and what you're thinking. You do know Bob can read your mind right? Well, Bob just wanted me to pass along that he's watching you, you in particular, and if you want to warn Eric about Bob too you could because Bob doesn't like him either," I told Mike than smiled as he looked at me with a look that sort of questioned my sanity, but something like he didn't want to take a chance and turned around again._

"_You're where he got Bob!" Edward laughed and I smiled innocently._

"_Well he was bugging me," I defended "and I needed to tell him something to keep him away for a while. So I told him that my imaginary friend Bob didn't like him and that he shouldn't hit on me and how if he didn't stop he would possess someone he knew and go after him." Edward started laughing again as if I had lost my mind._

"_You still talk about Bob?" Edward asked after he stopped laughing enough._

"_Maybe," I smiled._

"_Is this the same Bob from when we were 12 and the annoying boy from next door tried to ask you out?" he asked and I remembered Bob didn't like him either. Come to think of it Mike was a lot like him._

"_Well, yes, Bob is immortal too and he has learned how to possess bigger things that a rock that magically hit that kid," I told him smiling innocently. That rock may have been Edward and/or I but we blamed Bob._

I completely disregarded whatever I read in his journal just putting in out of my mind as if it had never happened again. We were sitting in the lunch room talking when Alice went still, Arya, Trichina, and I got used to this. The first time it happened it scared us half to...death?

_We were all sitting outside the Cullen's house on the lawn talking. Arya, Trichina, Alice, and I were just talking, getting to know each other and such. We found out Alice didn't know about her past or how she was changed, she couldn't remember her human years at all in fact. We told her about how we were changed; well Arya and Trichina did seeing as she already knew my story, just having fun. All of a sudden Alice froze and became unresponsive. _

"_Alice?" Trichina called trying to get her attention._

"_Alice?" Arya called shaking her shoulder slightly when she didn't respond to Trichina._

"_Alice?" I called tugging her arm when she didn't respond to Arya._

"_Is she okay?" Trichina asked concerned when Alice still wasn't responding._

"_I don't know! Is this normal? I don't think this is normal," Arya answered her own question, as far as we knew it wasn't normal._

"_Um, I'll get help," I told them before I ran into the house at my top vamp speed to find Edward and Jasper in the middle of a conversation in the doorway to the kitchen. "Edward, Jasper, there's something wrong with Alice," I told them urgently. Both their heads snapped in my direction both looking concerned. I had found out that Edward and Alice were close because they stuck together all the time. They called themselves like the freaks of the freaks because most vamps couldn't read minds or see the future. Jasper was, well Jasper, he was concerned for those he cared about and especially Alice because she was his wife._

"_What's wrong with her?" Jasper asked right after I finished._

"_I don't know that's why I'm getting you guys," I told them and they rushed out to the lawn to find Alice in her frozen position. I hadn't taken 5 seconds to get them. Edward and Jasper sat there and looked at her confused._

"_What's wrong with her?" Edward asked tilting his head to the side. She then snapped out of whatever was going on with her and looked around at us all standing around looking at her._

"_What?" she asked confused._

"_What happened?" Trichina asked to anyone who would answer._

"_She just had a vision, nothing's wrong," Jasper told us well sitting next to Alice, Edward and I sat down next to each other. _

Now we knew what that meant and didn't go running to the first Cullen we could find. We continued to talk until Alice snapped out of her vision and looked around concerned about something. "What's up Alice?" Jasper asked putting his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Um, a, a new coven of vampires are coming to forks. Well, their here they're just skipping lunch, we'll see them in the parking lot after school," Alice explained and Jasper tightened his grip around her and Edward moved closer to me. I found it weird when he reacted that way, he kind of acted like Jasper did towards Alice sometimes, protectively sort of, but I just let it go and lay against Edward casually. I used to do this when we were human when I was tired or he was playing the piano and I was sitting next to him on the bench.

"Do we need to be concerned about them?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"No, not that I can see so far, we're going to be fine from what I can see right now," Alice assured us all.

"Well, as long as you're sure," Jasper allowed after a moment.

"She is," Edward sighed still looking uneasy but starting to let it pass. The bell rang soon after telling us to go to our next period class.

"Come on Bella, we shouldn't be late," Edward told me pulling me up from my chair and leading me to the door. I was once more glad that I had next period with Edward; it was going to be a boring class today I could just tell. We went into biology and took our seats.

"Are you concerned about the new coven?" I asked him knowing full well that he was, I wanted to see if he would tell me the truth.

"A little, yes, Alice can't see much about them apart from there are two girls and two boys," Edward sighed turning his head to look at me.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Alice says it will be fine as far as she can tell," I assured him resting my hand on his. He nodded while turning his head back.

"Remember I saw exactly what she saw," he reminded me and I nodded.

"Okay, well than we'll see who's right after school now won't we? Personally, though, I hope Alice is right," I said and he smiled.

"You and me both," he responded before the teacher called the class to attention. The rest of the class went by without anything significant happening and gym went by without any significant injuries happening. I quickly got changed and left the gym to almost run into Edward who was waiting by the doors.

"Since when do you meet me at my gym class?" I laughed as we started to walk towards the parking lot. Right, the parking lot. "Oh don't answer that, I know, since a new coven came to Forks," I pointed out turning to cut him off. He looked around and gave me his crooked smile, he looked innocent...but I knew better. "Okay, whatever I don't mind, lets just get to the car," I told him resuming my original pace.

We made it to the parking lot where we found Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Trichina, Arya and Jasper waiting by the car looking around anxiously. I snuck up behind Alice as quietly as I could and than yelled "Worried about something?" She jumped ten feet and spun around to glare at me, although it probably didn't help that I was in hysterics at this point. "I didn't know you could sneak up on a vampire, hmm interesting," I mused as Alice continued to glare and now Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Trichina, Arya and Rosalie joined in on my laughter.

"Apparently you can when said vampire is on look out," Alice said through gritted teeth not helping the whole laughing matter. We finally calmed ourselves down when Alice said "The vamps are going to be here in ten seconds."

We stayed quiet while we waited for these newcomers to arrive until we saw four people which Alice had probably been referring to because they were super pale and had gold eyes. One of the boys was medium height and had short dirty blonde hair and he looked as all vampires looked, handsome, beautiful, all those kind of descriptions. The other boy was taller than the first one and kind of looked like the Sam guy from the show supernatural. He had short brown hair, but longer than the first guy, that looked slightly shaggy. The two girls were...no they couldn't be?!

**_A/N: Hope you liked it!? Loved it?! Hated it!? Let me know via review pleases!_**

**_Triangle of Happiness.......Review pretty please!_**


	14. Visitors!

_Disclaimer: If you still think I own Twilight, which I really hope you don't cause that wouldn't be good, I DO NOT!! N O!_

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and thanks to those who guessed...cause I meant to ask for people to guess :s oh well. Anyways, whoo 14 reviews! We have now cracked the hundreds! Yay! You guys rock, seriously! So, just to name those 14 people to show appreciation... Me Board . inc, CuRoSiTy14, Ruby C . Cullen, twird96, lionlambluv, edwardluver123456789, AllthingsEvil, Klutzy - side - of - Alice, . Kuh - Meel, GWTWTNME, Agent Bella, twilight - duh, jasperiswelfit, and BerryEbilBunny, and all those who are my awesome loyal reviewers, especially you! I don't know what I'm doing but apparently you guys are telling me I'm doing something right so here's the next chapter!**_

_Recap:_

_We stayed quiet while we waited for these newcomers to arrive until we saw four people which Alice had probably been referring to because they were super pale and had gold eyes. One of the boys was medium height and had short dirty blonde hair and he looked as all vampires looked, handsome, beautiful, all those kind of descriptions. The other boy was taller than the first one and kind of looked like the Sam guy from the show supernatural. He had short brown hair, but longer than the first guy, that looked slightly shaggy. The two girls were...no they couldn't be?! _

_Now:_

I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward was also standing there with a dumbfounded look, the same one probably resting on my face, at the two girls who walked into the parking lot. Both had long dirty blonde hair, one was taller than the other, they both looked beautiful, vampire effect you know, and they both looked totally familiar. "It can't be," I whispered out just low enough that my family could hear but the boy who looked like supernatural Sam's head snapped in our direction and he tensed.

"It's not possible," Edward breathed right beside me.

"What's going on?" Alice asked in annoyance, she hated being out of the loop. Probably because she wasn't usually out of the loop seeing as she could see what would happen...but on the rare occasion she was out of it she got annoyed.

"You guys are both shocked, why? Alice already told us there were new vamps in town," Jasper whispered and now the other boy had started to pick up our conversation and also was looking at us. The two girls were laughing and talking to each other and seemed completely oblivious to the world.

"No, it's not that they are new vamps," I told them barely above a whisper. One of the girls was looking at one of the guys strangely and was trying to get his attention. When she couldn't she followed his...glare?...to where we were standing and her face went from confusion, to shock, to disbelief, to awe. She signalled the other girl to look over and asked her something that we couldn't hear. The other girl nodded her head and they dragged the boys over to us.

"Edward, Bella, is that seriously you?" the one girl I thought I would never see again asked. Edward and I nodded at the exact same time and they smiled.

"I can't believe you guys are vamps too, that's so strange," Maria said with humour tinting her voice.

"You can't believe we're vamps, we can't believe you guys are vamps!" I exclaimed slightly getting over my shock now.

"Well, you know, small world huh," Erin kind of chuckled awkwardly.

"Anyways, meet our boyfriends. This is Char," she signalled to the Sam look a-like "and Tyler," she pointed to the dirty blonde haired guy. After she finished Char, odd name, wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. Couldn't blame him seeing as he was in the presence of eight strange vampires, I'm sure Jasper and Emmett would do the same to Alice and Rosalie. I'm guessing Char was with Erin and Tyler was with Maria.

"Well, this is our family, most of it at least. This is Alice and her husband Jasper, and Rosalie and her husband Emmett, and this is Trichina and Arya, you could come over to our place and meet our 'parents'," Edward offered after introducing us.

"Are you and Bella together?" Erin asked us and we both looked at her strangely. It's not that I didn't like Edward that way, it was that he didn't like me that way and I wasn't going to put myself up to that humiliation of him trying to tell me he didn't feel that way for me so I wasn't going to admit it to them.

"Wh-Why would you ask that?" I stuttered feeling like I had the wind kicked out of me. I could have sworn I saw Alice giggling in my peripheral vision.

"Oh, sorry, we just...you know assumed, don't worry about it, never mind," Maria assured than completely changed the subject by saying "Why don't we follow you to your place?"

"No problem," Trichina assured her and Trichina, Arya, Alice, and I went in my old red truck while Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward went in his Volvo. They always would switch who rode in our car; it made it easier because it separated it into four and four, making it more comfortable I guess. I followed Edward and they followed me. I looked back and saw Erin driving, Char sitting next to her and Maria and Tyler sitting in the backseat.

We eventually pulled up to the Cullen's driveway and quickly got to their huge house in the middle of the forest. We all got out and I could see the awe in all their eyes as they saw the house. I had to admit it _was_ pretty extravagant. "You guys coming or would you rather stay outside?" Alice laughed as she practically danced inside next to Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie followed in with Edward and me following them inside and Trichina and Arya in the back. After a moment the others followed us inside.

"Carlisle, Esme, we have _more_ visitors," Alice called but still in a normal voice. Carlisle and Esme appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, sometimes I wonder how they do it, and we walked over.

"This is Erin and Char, and Maria and Tyler," Edward introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, and I assume you know our kids," Carlisle introduced him and Esme and we just walked into the living room knowing this would probably mean we would be talking in a group.

"Would you like to come with us into the living room?" Esme asked even though most of us were already in there anyways. They agreed and filed in after us. Since there wasn't enough seats Emmett, Jasper, Arya, and Trichina all ended up sitting on the floor. Alice and Rosalie sat on the couch, Edward and I took the love seat, Esme and Carlisle sat in the same chairs they had when we first came here, Erin and Char sat together on the other couch and Tyler sat next to them while Maria shyly sat next to Alice who brightly smiled at her.

"Alright, so what do we talk about?" Erin broke the silence and looked around at us. I guess after living for 100 years Erin and Maria matured and were calmer than when we last saw them. Not that they weren't good friends before, and they didn't change much at that anyways. Although Erin talked strangely before she wasn't like an idiot, she could be serious if she needed to be. Maria could too, and Maria even talked strangely, sometimes more than Erin. They were always a mix.

"Well, you guys seemed to know Edward and Bella; care to share?" Jasper asked going to back to figuring out how people knew each other.

"Well, we knew them when they were human. We were friends, Maria went on a date with Edward but that was only once than they decided they would rather just be friends than I was introduced into the picture ya know? We became buddies and such," she explained briefly.

"Anymore people coming from your past Edward, it be nice if we could have a bit of warning," Jasper asked half serious but half jokingly as well. Edward just laughed and told him he hoped not.

"What, you don't miss us?" Erin asked dramatically. "Fine, I'm not talking to you anymore," she continued than turned to look at Char and asked "So how was your day?"

"Yes of course, what ever you say," I laughed and Erin turned back to us smiling.

"How were you two changed?" I asked taking my turn to ask a question.

"Well, long story but Tyler is where it starts," Erin mumbled pointing to where Tyler sat.

"Well, while I was out hunting I heard this odd sound. I followed it out of curiosity when I came across a tree that had fallen, and what should happen but someone was under it. The odd sound was that person screaming because I assumed they were getting crushed to death at this point, I was trying to figure out a way to get it off them without raising questions of how I could move a huge tree by myself until the odd noise stopped. This person had passed out so at this point it didn't matter if I moved the tree so I just pushed it off the person and they had almost no pulse and we're dying. She was only, what 18, so I changed her. I later found out that that was Maria," Tyler ended with a loving smile shot towards Maria and she returned it with a small smile before looking down at her hands.

"Well, after the change I was a newborn of course and Tyler was teaching me to hunt animals apposed to humans. As we were passing a sort of alley area that lead into the forest we heard commotion, you wouldn't believe my surprise when I found Erin standing there and a guy glaring at her. 'What do you want?' she had demanded and the guy told her to give him her bag, and she refused and he got mad and attacked her. To shorten this she ended up losing her bag _and_ she lost a lot of blood. Tyler changed her because I asked him to after we found out she wouldn't live," Maria finished explaining. We didn't know who was going to pick up the story next until Erin started talking.

"Skip a few years into the future, like about a decade or two, I was getting sick of Tyler and Maria being all lovey and stuff and decided to go check out the clothes stores I could find around that area. I ran into that guy, he was looking threw the stores and for some reason I got the urge that I should follow him, so I did, most of the day. When I was about to give up and just go home because we had left the stores and he was at that point just sitting on a cliff looking out in the sun. I turned to leave when I heard kids playing around kind of close to the cliff I turned and saw they were running by him but I saw the little girl lose her footing and fall and she would have fallen right off the cliff had Char not been there. She was close enough to him that he just jumped over and caught her and got her footing back. He didn't look right but he put on a show and the girl thanked him and ran off after her friend, I than noticed that he was practically falling off the cliff, but he didn't want that girl to know so he tried to get back up but the rock his hand was on slipped and he fell off. I found him barely breathing at the bottom and changed him," Erin finished and took a deep breath acting as though she was out of breath.

"Wow, you did that?" I asked turning to Char. He looked embarrassed but nodded.

"She was young, one little mistake shouldn't take her life. Everything happens for a reason and I was there for a reason and so was Erin, I was there to save the little girl and Erin was there to save me," he told us and I smiled. I liked this guy.

"What about you guys?" Maria popped in directing the question to us. Edward and I went over our stories again and than we went on to talk about miscellaneous topics. We introduced Erin and Maria to the other Cullen's with more than just their names. Eventually we just went off to do out own things, that sort revolved around everyone spreading out to different rooms. Carlisle went into his office while Esme was going around the house tiding up a few things, Alice was in her room sketching something by the looks of it and Jasper was out hunting with Emmett and they invited Char and Tyler along so they went with them. Rosalie was sitting on the computer doing who knew what.

Trichina and Arya decided they wanted to go back to our place to get clothes for the next day and whatever else they got distracted doing there. This now left Erin, Maria, Edward, and I still sitting in the living room. "Maria!" Alice called all of a sudden making me jump and falling onto the floor. Edward chuckled helping me up and Maria looking confused went upstairs to Alice. "Edward, could you help me?" we heard Esme call and Edward jumped up to go but thought of something and turned around.

"Bella, if you want to show Erin around the house that'd be a good idea," Edward commented before running off to where we heard Esme from.

"I guess I'm showing you around the house," I said slowly before standing up and leading Erin to the stairs. Once we got upstairs I named off the rooms and we briefly stopped in Alice's room to talk to her and Maria before we continued on. We finished and went back to the stairs before Erin stopped me.

She whispered low enough that no one in the house, even though being vampires, would be able to hear her "You like Edward." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

Deciding to play dumb and see if she would leave it at that I responded "Of course I like Edward, we were best friends for as long as I can remember and why wouldn't I like him, he's nice." I was careful to match the same volume she had used.

"Not in that way, you know what I mean," she wasn't being mean but she was genuinely kind while saying this.

I gave in, she knew and there was no way I was going to get around telling her. I just said "Fine I like him, but it doesn't matter I know he doesn't like me the same way."

"How can you know that? Did you ever ask him? Bring it up?" she challenged me.

"Um, not exactly but I know he doesn't, how could he like someone like me?" I asked her trying to prove my point.

"So you don't know for sure, and how could he not. You're nice, pretty, you underestimate yourself," Erin told me. I once more was thankful I could no longer blush because right now I would be 10 different shades.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I told her; it's the same excuse I would use on Edward when he would try to say stuff like that.

"Maybe, but I've seen how he looks at you, it's the same look I see on Tyler when he looks at Maria or Char looks at me. I've seen how you look at him back. I know he likes you and you like him," she stated before going down the stairs and turning a corner out of my sight. Except she didn't forget to say "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about," in a normal voice before going off to wherever she was going. I was left standing at the top of the stairs looking down them like an idiot.

Just than Edward decided to pop out of no where and say "What are ya doing up here?" from behind me. I jumped and tripped over my pant leg going on a collision course with the stairs and the floor at the bottom of them. Before I made contact with them though I felt someone catch me from behind. I had expected Edward to be standing there so I let him pull me back up chuckling and muttering something about me being a 'danger magnet'.

"Um, what am I doing up here? Well, apparently falling," I remarked letting sarcasm seep into my voice and Edward roll his eyes.

"Where's Erin?" he asked me.

"I don't know, downstairs somewhere?" I shrugged giving my best guess. "Hey, what time is it?" I asked out of the blue, I hadn't checked the time in a while.

"Um, 7ish I suppose. We had been talking for a lot longer than I thought," Edward commented but I could feel my eyes widen.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for school?" I asked confused as to why Alice wasn't harassing us to get ready.

"Um, Bella, it's Saturday," Edward told me talking slowly.

"Oh, I knew that," I told him as if it was nothing and he laughed.

"I know you did," he told me walking down the hall towards his room. He than turned around to look at me and asked "Hey, what are you doing today?"

"Uh, I guess nothing, you know, all that fun stuff," I told him shrugging.

"Good, because I want to show you something, we can go now if you want," he told me and I nodded. He smiled and led me to the car.

**_A/N: Congratulations to Klutzy - side - of - Alice (take out the spaces between the words), Agent Bella, Ruby C . Cullen (no space before period), and probably GWTWTNME . Yes good job guys! Well hoped you liked it, if you did yay! if you didn't...sorry :'( I'll try harder. Well let me know what YOU thought via review please and thank you...you all must be aware of the triangle of happiness :D. Hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter, I didn't want to stop writing ~_~ ooo Erin knows it...will her suspicions make Bella ask Edward...who knows, I know, but do you know??_**

**_Review?...Review?...Review?...pretty pretty please :) You know the pretty green and grey button is calling you!_**


	15. EPOV

_Disclaimer: If anyone still believes I own Twilight than you are beyond help my friends, I'm sorry to say._

_**A/N: Whoo, 12 reviews! You guys are awesome, really! :) Let's name off these reviewers shall we? We shall, okay thanks to GWTWTNME, lionlambluv, Klutzy - side - of - Alice, Elizzie - 3, jasperiswelfit, CuRoSiTy14, totallyblondie221, i lone it next time you upda (annonymous), BerryEbilBunny, twird96, Twilighterforlife, and Ruby C . Cullen. Okay and I just want to clear things and remind people if you have any questions with the story please ask and I'll answer as soon as I can. Okay, anyways, story time!**_

_Recap:_

"_Um, Bella, it's Saturday," Edward told me talking slowly._

"_Oh, I knew that," I told him as if it was nothing and he laughed._

"_I know you did," he told me walking down the hall towards his room. He than turned around to look at me and asked "Hey, what are you doing today?"_

"_Uh, I guess nothing, you know, all that fun stuff," I told him shrugging._

"_Good, because I want to show you something, we can go now if you want," he told me and I nodded. He smiled and led me to the car._

_Now:_

I couldn't describe in words how glad I was that Bella was back. After she supposedly 'died' it felt as if I was missing a part of me, back than I had merely put it up to because she had been around as far back as I could remember. Although even when we were human I couldn't deny the attachment, attraction, and protectiveness I felt towards her. I always felt as though I needed to protect her. Now, I knew better than to say I was missing something after she died because she was always in my life...I now know it was because I was...in love with her.

Man! How I wish she felt the same towards me, but I know she couldn't possibly feel the same, she defiantly deserved more than me. No matter how much I hated to admit it, I made her sad, cry even, and I wasn't there for her when she needed me, when she was changed...heck even when she was changing, and I personally knew that was unbearably painful. I couldn't forgive myself for that, but I couldn't tell Bella that...she would tell me it wasn't my fault and she would be upset with herself for giving me a reason to blame myself...she always hated it when I did that. She also hated it when I said I was a monster, but I knew I was and I just didn't tell her. Only fair because I hated it when she didn't see herself clearly and told _me _I didn't know what I was talking about.

Anyways the protectiveness kicked back in once Alice told us about her vision. I didn't want Bella to be out of my sight, which worked for lunch and Biology...but I don't have gym last period. Therefore that didn't really work out, but after last period I almost ran to her gym class and met her outside. Of course though she laughed and continued onto her path to the parking lot. If I knew I could convince her to run home I would but she would want to be there for the others.

Though I had to admit when we saw them I felt my jaw hit the ground. "It can't be," Bella whispered beside me her face mirroring my own. We heard her and one of the boys also heard. _Uh oh, there are other vampires here...at least they are veg. vamps but that doesn't mean they aren't a threat._ He thought. I also picked up that his name was Char, and the other was Tyler. We already knew the girls so we didn't need that help.

"It's not possible," I breathed partly agreeing to Bella's comment.

"What's going on?" Alice asked in annoyance, she always did hate not being told things. If we somehow did manage to keep a secret from her she was annoyed and wanted to know. That was once in a blue moon but she would usually react in the same way with the same question.

"You guys are both shocked, why? Alice already told us there were new vamps in town," Jasper whispered. Now Tyler also noticed us and his thoughts repeated Chars'.

"No, it's not that they are new vamps," Bella told them barely breaking a whisper. Now one of the girls noticed that Char was glaring at us and after failing to get his attention she followed his glare to where we were standing. _Oh my gosh, it can't be! Can it? It has to be, they look almost exactly alike._ She thought. She poked the other girl and pointed in our direction before asking "Do you think it's them?" way too low for the others to hear, but I read her mind. She nodded and they pulled the boys over.

"Edward, Bella, is that seriously you?" the one girl I thought I would never see again asked. Bella and I both nodded at the same time and they smiled.

"I can't believe you guys are vamps too, that's so strange," Maria said with humour coating her voice.

"You can't believe we're vamps, we can't believe you guys are vamps!" Bella exclaimed getting over her shock.

"Well, you know, small world huh," Erin chuckled awkwardly, before turning to Char.

"Anyways, meet our boyfriends. This is Char," she signalled to the Sam look a-like "and Tyler," she pointed to the dirty blonde haired guy. After she finished Char wrapped his arm protectively around her before mentally growling at us, okay he felt a little threatened. I decided to try and make them feel more comfortable.

"Well, this is our family, most of it at least. This is Alice and her husband Jasper, and Rosalie and her husband Emmett, and this is Trichina and Arya, you could come over to our place and meet our 'parents'," I offered. _I guess that wouldn't be too bad, after that we could determine if their a threat or not._ Tyler thought.

"Are you and Bella together?" Erin asked us and we both looked at her strangely. It's not that I didn't like her, it's that she didn't. Why would she? She deserved so much better than me. I wasn't going to ruin our friendship by admitting that I liked her, she would probably be frightened away.

"Wh-Why would you ask that?" Bella stuttered proving I was right, she didn't feel that way and she probably wouldn't. _It's so obvious to everyone but them!_ Alice giggled.

"Oh, sorry, we just...you know assumed, don't worry about it, never mind," Maria assured than completely changed the subject by saying "Why don't we follow you to your place?"

"No problem," Trichina assured her and Trichina, Arya, Alice, and Bella went into her old truck and Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I went in my Volvo. Erin followed Bella who followed me, mainly because she still had trouble finding the turnoff into our driveway.

We eventually got to our driveway and soon after reached the house. We all got out and Char, Tyler, Erin, and Maria were all shocked the size of our house; I had to admit Esme really out did herself this time. "You guys coming or would you rather stay outside?" Alice laughed as she danced into the house with Jasper walking quickly beside her. After a moment they followed us in.

"Carlisle, Esme, we have _more_ visitors," Alice called but still in a normal voice. Carlisle and Esme appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. _More vampires, what is going on we rarely run into others and so far we have met 10 _vegetarian_ vampires in less that two months!_ Carlisle thought.

"This is Erin and Char, and Maria and Tyler," I introduced them seeing as the others didn't exactly know them and Bella didn't look like she wanted to talk.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, and I assume you know our kids," Carlisle introduced him and Esme as we walked into the living room aware of the fact we would sit down together and talk.

"Would you like to come with us into the living room?" Esme asked even though most of us were already in there anyways. They agreed and filed in after us. After everyone found a place to sit, Emmett mentally complaining that he had to sit on the floor, we sat in silence waiting for someone to say something. Most people were just absorbed by their own thoughts.

"Alright, so what do we talk about?" Erin broke the silence and looked around at us. She was pretty much almost exactly like I remembered, except now I could hear her thoughts.

"Well, you guys seemed to know Edward and Bella; care to share?" Jasper asked going to back to figuring out how people knew each other. It was driving him crazy trying to think of how we knew each other once more.

"Well, we knew them when they were human. We were friends, Maria went on a date with Edward but that was only once than they decided they would rather just be friends than I was introduced into the picture ya know? We became buddies and such," she explained briefly.

"Anymore people coming from your past Edward, it'd be nice if we could have a bit of warning," Jasper asked half serious but half jokingly as well. _Seriously, are there anymore people coming to visit? _He added in his mind.

I laughed before saying "I hope not." To be honest I couldn't think of anyone else who could come back aside from my parents, and I was pretty certain they were dead.

"What, you don't miss us?" Erin asked dramatically. "Fine, I'm not talking to you anymore," she continued than turned to look at Char and asked "So how was your day?"

"Yes of course, what ever you say," Bella laughed and Erin looked back at her smiling.

"How were you two changed?" she than asked.

"Well, long story but Tyler is where it starts," Erin mumbled directly towards Tyler. _I don't come in until after the picture._

"Well, while I was out hunting I heard this odd sound. I followed it out of curiosity when I came across a tree that had fallen, and what should happen but someone should be under it. The odd sound was that person screaming because I assumed they were getting crushed to death at this point, I was trying to figure out a way to get it off them without raising questions of how I could move a huge tree by myself until the odd noise stopped. This person had passed out so at this point it didn't matter if I moved the tree so I just pushed it off the person and they had almost no pulse and we're dying. She was only, what 18, so I changed her. I later found out that that was Maria," Tyler ended with a loving smile shot towards Maria and she returned it with a small smile before looking down at her hands. _Didn't I tell Tyler to lay off the PDA?_ She thought to herself.

"Well, after the change I was a newborn of course and Tyler was teaching me to hunt animals apposed to humans. As we were passing a sort of alley area that lead into the forest we heard commotion, you wouldn't believe my surprise when I found Erin standing there and a guy glaring at her. 'What do you want?' she had demanded and the guy told her to give him her bag, and she refused and he got mad and attacked her. To shorten this she ended up losing her bag _and_ she lost a lot of blood. Tyler changed her because I asked him to after we found out she wouldn't live," Maria finished explaining. Everyone else didn't know who was going to start talking next, but I did so I just turned to look at Erin.

"Skip a few years into the future, like about a decade or two, I was getting sick of Tyler and Maria being all lovey and stuff and decided to go check out the clothes stores I could find around that area. I ran into that guy, he was looking threw the stores and for some reason I got the urge that I should follow him, so I did, most of the day. When I was about to give up and just go home because we had left the stores and he was than just sitting on a cliff looking out in the sun. I turned to leave when I heard kids playing around kind of close to the cliff I turned and saw they were running by him but I saw the little girl lose her footing and fall and she would have fallen right off the cliff had Char not been there. She was close enough to him that he just jumped over and caught her and got her footing back. He didn't look right but he put on a show and the girl thanked him and ran off after her friend, I than noticed that he was practically falling off the cliff, but he didn't want that girl to know so he tried to get back up but the rock his hand was on slipped and he fell off. I found him barely breathing at the bottom and changed him," Erin finished and took a deep breath acting as though she was out of breath.

"Wow, you did that?" Bella asked turning to Char. He looked embarrassed and nodded. _I hate when Erin explains it like that._

"She was young, one little mistake shouldn't take her life. Everything happens for a reason and I was there for a reason and so was Erin, I was there to save the little girl and Erin was there to save me," he told us and Bella smiled. She was selfless and I guess even if she didn't know it she liked to see someone who was similar.

"What about you guys?" Maria popped in directing the question to us. Bella and I told our stories again, than we went on to other miscellaneous topics. Eventually everyone went off on their own to their normal tasks. Carlisle in his office doing some last little work he didn't finish at the hospital. Esme was tidying the house because she didn't have anything else to do, she was thinking about a painting she was working on while she did this. Alice was sketching a design for a new outfit she wanted to make on the next sunny day and Jasper, Emmett, Char, and Tyler were all going out hunting. Rosalie was sitting at the computer looking up sales and new car designs, and Trichina and Arya went to their house to get some things they needed and wanted for the weekend.

Erin, Maria, Bella, and I sat in the living room continuing to catch up on things, though we didn't tell each other everything they were still our friends. "Maria!" Alice called all of a sudden making Bella jump and fall onto the floor. I laughed while muttering "Always was a danger magnet," before helping her up. _Trust me Edward, Maria needs to be up here._ Alice thought before blocking her mind from me.

"Edward, could you help me?" Esme than called and I jumped up to go help her. _Edward! Bella should show Erin around the house, shouldn't she?_ Alice jumped in again and started blocking her thoughts right after. What was with that? Oh well, I learned to trust Alice so I agreed.

I turned to Bella and Erin and said "Bella, if you want to show Erin around the house that'd be a good idea." After that I ran off to help Esme.

_Oh, good, Edward I found a box we never unpacked._ Esme told me threw her thoughts.

"Alright Esme, but who's box is it?" I asked, we usually all had our own boxes.

_Uh, to be honest I think it's yours, that's why I called you. I figured you'd want it._ She thought before handing the box to me and smiling.

"Oh thanks, I thought I was missing some things. Except, we moved her a while ago," I commented.

"Well, I don't know, maybe it was just pushed to the side and we didn't notice. Oh well, we found it," Esme explained than turned back to whatever she was doing.

I ran up to my room and quickly put away the few things that were in the box. I heard Bella and Erin talking to Alice and Maria but didn't really pay attention. I just finished putting the things away when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in!" I called and I saw Maria walk in...hmm, wonder what she wants.

"Hey Edward," she smiled while looking around unsure.

"Hi, you can sit down," I offered seeing that she was standing awkwardly in the doorway. "What do you need?" I asked after she sat down.

"Um, just saying hi and stuff," she smiled and looked down. _I know you can read my mind Edward_, she thought which caught me off guard.

"How did you know that?" I almost gasped. She looked up smiling.

"I have a power too, I can sense others powers," she explained and I nodded.

"That's cool," I told her and looked back to the box.

"Well we're on the topic of powers, can I say that Erin has an interesting one herself," she added looking around the room.

"Hmm, and what would that be?" I asked her and she looked towards me smiling.

"She can sense a persons true feelings," she explained and I was confused, why would she be bringing this up. "That's why she asked if you and Bella were together."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and you see, I don't have to have her power to know that you like Bella," she smiled. I decided to try and brush her off.

"What are you talking about, I don't like her that way she's my friend."

"Of course you do. And whether you admit it to me or not you have to admit it to yourself. I see the way you look at her, it's the way Char looks at Erin, or Tyler looks at me. I also see how she looks at you back," she told me.

"You don't know what your talking about. Why would someone like Bella, sweet, pure, selfless, beautiful, like someone like me?" I pointed out.

"Someone like what? Handsome, a gentleman, nice, caring?"

I rolled my eyes "That's not what I meant."

"Than what did you mean? Forget it, just think about what I said, Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I've hung out with Erin enough to notice the signs, I may not have her power, but she taught me what to look for," Maria told me before standing up and leaving my room.

Still pondering what Maria had meant I went out into the hall and found Bella standing at the top of the stairs by herself.

"What are ya doing up here?" I asked from behind her. She jumped and tripped over her pant leg starting to go down the stairs. I quickly caught her even though she would have done more damage to the stairs than herself I still didn't want her falling down the stairs. As I pulled her up I laughed and thought 'Danger Magnet' for the second time today.

"Um, what am I doing up here? Well, apparently falling," She remarked allowing sarcasm into her voice and I rolled my eyes. I could see that.

"Where's Erin?" I asked her.

"I don't know, downstairs somewhere?" she shrugged looking back downstairs. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Um, 7ish I suppose. We had been talking for a lot longer than I thought," I commented, I was about to laugh but I saw her eyes widen, what was that for?

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for school?" she asked. Why would we do that?

"Um, Bella, it's Saturday," I told her talking slowly trying to hold back my laughter.

"Oh, I knew that," she said and I laughed.

"I know you did," I told her and started walking toward my room before I had a thought. I whipped around back to her and said "Hey, what are you doing today?"

"Uh, I guess nothing, you know, all that fun stuff," she said shrugging.

"Good, because I want to show you something, we can go now if you want," I told her and she nodded. I smiled and changed my course to my room instead going to the car with Bella following behind me.

**_A/N: Now I wrote this chapter for two reasons. 1) I wanted to get that sceane in with Edward and Maria but it had to be in his point of view and it was too short just to have it being the only part therefore the whole chapter had to be rewritten. 2) I needed time to work on the next sceane because I have trouble writting fluffy parts or lovey parts so I wanted to get something out. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think with review. As CuRoSiTy14 made up _/_\_ ---The Triangle of happiness! :) (good job CuRoSiTy14 ! ;)) Review! You know the pretty button is calling to you :D_**


	16. The Meadow

_Disclaimer: I'm sorry but if your for some reason still under the impression I own Twilight you're sadly mistaken._

_**A/N: Okay so I stayed home today and so I had plenty of time to write. Therefore what did I do? I wrote this next chapter! Yes, yes, you're welcome :D Anyways this was a quick update so I can't exactly name a bunch of people who reviewed because well ya not very many people reviewed yet, so I'm just going to name the people who did which are GWTWTNME, Klutzy - Side - of - Alice, lionlambluv, CuRoSiTy14! So all I can say is these for people are quick reviewers...um anyways here' s that chapter I promised :D**_

_Recap:_

"_Um, Bella, it's Saturday," I told her talking slowly trying to hold back my laughter._

"_Oh, I knew that," she said and I laughed._

"_I know you did," I told her and started walking toward my room before I had a thought. I whipped around back to her and said "Hey, what are you doing today?"_

"_Uh, I guess nothing, you know, all that fun stuff," she said shrugging._

"_Good, because I want to show you something, we can go now if you want," I told her and she nodded. I smiled and changed my course to my room instead going to the car with Bella following behind me._

_Now:_

I followed Edward out of the house and he opened the passenger door for me. I got in mumbling a thank you practically feeling the blush that would be sitting on my face if I was still human. I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye and I swear he was thinking the same thing. Within two seconds he was sitting in the drivers' side starting the car.

He pulled away from the house and started to drive down the long driveway. "So, where are we going?" I asked once we reached the road and he was driving at his ridiculous speed.

"It's a surprise," he told me mysteriously and I groaned.

"You know I hate surprises," I whined and he chuckled.

"I know, but you'll like this one," he assured me and I rolled my eyes.

"Stupid surprises," I mumbled almost too low for vampire ears and he laughed.

"Would you rather not go?" he asked in a teasing tone but I know I saw sadness behind his eyes that he was trying to hide as he said that.

"Of course I would love to go," I told him and he brightened up instantly. I felt better instantly knowing that he was happier.

"Than quiet down," he told me jokingly and I laughed as he continued to drive. Finally he stopped the car and I looked out of the window to see he had stopped at a dirt road.

"Please tell me the surprise is here," I whispered and he laughed.

"We've got a bit of a hike," he explained and I gasped. He looked at me concerned and I explained.

"Um, using your words I'm a 'danger magnet' and trip over flat surfaces...still," I squeaked out the last word and he looked confused for a second before he remembered.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," he assured me before adding "You'll really love it."

I sighed knowing I lost this argument and got out of the car and allowed him to lead me into the path. What I didn't expect was he turned off the dirt path. "Um, Edward, the path goes that way," I told him and he chuckled again.

"I know, but you can't get to it by path," he explained and I sighed. This was going to be embarrassing I thought before grabbing his hand and following behind him cautiously.

After hundreds of trips, a couple I actually some how pulled Edward down with me so we both ended up on the ground, he stopped. "It's just over there," he told me pointing and I walked where he directed. I walked into the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen and gasped. It reminded me of our clearing from when we were kids, but it was prettier.

"Edward," I gasped "It's gorgeous," I told him and turned around to see him smiling brightly.

"I thought you'd like it, I found it a while ago and I'd come here when I needed time to think," he explained and I smiled in return. "No one really knows where I go so they don't know where this is," he continued to explain and I hugged him. It was really beautiful and I was glad he took me here but it just made it that much more special knowing that I was the only one he showed it to.

I looked back into the meadow and walked over to the middle of it. I sat down and looked over to see that Edward was still standing by the trees watching me. I patted beside me signalling for him to come sit down next to me and he walked over next to me and sat down.

We sat in comfortable silence for awhile before my mind wandered back to what Erin had told me. I sighed a little louder than I had meant to and that alerted Edward that something was wrong. He really did read me too well considering he couldn't read my mind. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned and grabbed my hand.

"Oh, it's nothing here don't worry," I told him and he seemed to lighten up but he still stared at me with a questioning look.

"But your saying it is something, what? You know you can tell me anything," he told me and I sighed knowing he was going to make me admit what was bugging me.

"Well, it's nothing really when you think about it," I started and he looked annoyed. He probably thought I wasn't going to elaborate so I continued on saying "It was just, when I was showing Erin around she told me something that really hit home."

"What did she say?" Edward asked tensing. He looked concerned about something but I couldn't be sure what it was. _Oh I swear if Erin said..._ I cut out of his thoughts. Whoops didn't mean to do that.

I sighed "Nothing of concern," I chickened out and he looked at me with a look that said 'do you expect me to believe that?' "Okay okay, as long as you promise that what I say next won't ruin our friendship okay?" I asked hoping he would agree. He nodded hesitantly and I sighed. It was now or never. "Alright, when I was standing at the top of the stairs Erin said she had noticed...some things," I started and I thought I heard Edward growl. I looked around at him and he instantly softened up.

"Don't worry, go on," he told me and I nodded.

"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded signalling me to go on. I sighed and braced myself for what I was about to say. "Okay so she said she had noticed some things...between us," I continued and looked up at Edward so I could gage his reaction. "She said she believed that there was something between us, that she knew you liked me and Ilikedyou," I said the last three words so quickly I didn't think Edward caught them.

"I could kill Erin right now, I told Maria," he trailed off with his mumblings.

"What, when did Maria talk to you?" I asked and he looked like he wanted to die.

"Okay well, when I was in my room after helping Esme and Maria came up to me and started to talk about powers and how she could see that you liked me and Ilikedyou," he told me but I couldn't catch the last three words he said them too quickly.

"Well, Maria's a smart girl," I sighed not realizing that I had said that out loud.

"What?" Edward looked down at me so quickly I couldn't believe it.

"Huh?" I asked.

He responded "What you just said Maria's a smart girl, what did you mean by that?"

CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP...did I mention crap? I said that allowed, now he's going to find out then our friendships going to awkward and he's going to drift away from me and never talk to me again and I'm going to lose one of my best friends! What was wrong with me, I kept that a secret from him for how many years when we were human and now this?!

"Okay, well...um, ugh! I'm tired of hiding; you know how I tell you everything? Well, there's one thing I never told anyone," I explained to him and he cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Ugh! Just promise you won't not talk to me anymore okay? We'll pretend as though this never happened after this deal? Deal! Okay," I smiled and he looked even more confused probably trying to keep up with what I was saying. I had to admit it didn't exactly make sense but my thoughts weren't making sense either. "Okay, ever since we were human and it's grown ever since then...I've kind of...like lovedyou," I quickly got that and looked up at him expecting him to look disgusted or something.

"Well that's a relief...I think," he muttered on. Okay, that was the last thing I expected him to say after that confession.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused beyond belief.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but seeing as you confessed I might as well too, you see I've loved you since we were human too," he said without any words meshing together.

"What? How? I mean, why would someone like you like someone like me?" I asked my mind not comprehending what he just told me.

"Wow I said the exact same thing...but that's beside the point, what do you mean someone like you?" he asked me and I looked down at my hands.

"You know someone like me," I started before elaborating at his confused expression. "Plain, average looked, boring, everything you're not," I told him and he laughed. How dare he laugh when I'm trying to be serious?

"I always told you you don't see yourself clearly," he told me putting his hand on my cheek.

"And I've always told you you don't know what you're talking about," I countered leaning into his hand. "So, what are we going to do now?" I asked looking up into his face.

"What do you mean?" he responded looking confused and letting his hand drop.

"Well, I mean are we like 'together' now?" I asked putting air brackets around 'together'.

"Is that what you want?" he questioned and I sighed.

"I think, yes?" I whispered the word and he smiled almost looking relieved. Next thing I knew his lips touched mine and I returned the kiss. Short but sweet was the only way to describe it.

When he pulled back I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me too. "That's a yes. We're 'together' if you that's what you want," he whispered into my ear and I nodded against his chest.

His phone started to vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Alice," was all he said laughing. "She always has the worst timing," he told me and I laughed too. He answered the phone and said "Yes Miss Alice, and what can I do for you?"

"I told you, oh boy did I tell you, but do you ever listen to the psychic, no she wouldn't know anything!" she told him loud enough that I could hear.

"Yes Alice, you're always right, might I remind you that the future is subjective," he laughed.

"Well, yes but this one was practically set in stone, it was going to happen no matter what, I told you that, I _showed_ you that, oh! Put Bella on," she finished and Edward continued to chuckle while handing me the phone.

"Hello Alice," I smiled even though she couldn't see it.

"I knew it!" she sang before continuing "I knew this was going to happen, and I told Edward. He didn't believe me; he said I didn't know what I was talking about. I wonder where he got that saying from now, hmm."

"Okay Alice, I get it. Was there another reason why you called?" I asked.

"Actually, Yes there was, you see someone's going to come visit and you two need to be here for that, okay see you soon," she then hung up the phone and I handed it back to Edward.

"We have yet _another_ visitor," I told him and he sighed.

"How many visitors can we get?" he sighed and I shrugged. This time we ran back to the car and he drove us back to the house. We got back in no time and he held the car door open for me and when I got out put his arm around my waist. I guess that would explain why he always acted like Jasper when a possible threat arose.

We entered the house and Alice was standing there smiling smugly. _I told them, I know you two are reading my mind and all I can see is I told you so,_ she thought towards both of us and we laughed at that. "Everyone's in the living room, I told them someone was coming, let's go," she skipped along and we walked in behind her. Trichina and Arya were back and noticed that Edward had his arm around me and they also smiled smugly, so I stuck my tongue out at them.

Esme smiled warmly at us as we sat sat down on the couch. Everyone was there, Erin, Maria, Tyler, Char, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Trichina, and Arya...did I miss anyone? "Wow, the 107 year old virgin finally has a girlfriend," Emmett remarked and I shrunk back.

"Emmett, shut up," Rosalie told her husband and he shrugged.

"Just saying," he mumbled looking like a child who was just scolded unnecessarily. A knock on the door echoed threw the house and Carlisle and Esme jumped up to get it.

They opened the door and I heard Carlisle pleasantly say "Hello, how could we help you?"

"I'm just passing threw and I smelt other vampires," a strangely familiar voice responded and I scrunched up my face trying to think of who it sounded like.

"Well, would you like to come in?" Esme offered.

"That would be nice, thank you," the other person responded and she walked in. Who did that voice belong to? It sounded so familiar but I couldn't match it with a face. I looked over and saw Edward had the same expression. I lifted my shield and asked _does that voice sound familiar?_ And though he was shocked to read my mind for one of the first times he nodded his head.

Carlisle and Esme walked back into the room and the lady followed behind them. I looked up hoping that now I could figure it out, but when I saw who stood in that doorway my jaw dropped. I looked at Edward and he looked exactly like I did. Standing in front of us was...

**_A/N: Okay so if there's any mistakes sorry. I tried to pay attention to my 'then' and 'than's so ya. I just wanted to get this chapter up 'cause I won't be updating till next week and the other chapter doesn't exactly make the story move forward, only a little. So anyone know who this visitor is? Hmm, well review and tell me. /_\_ (CuRoSiTy14) Triangle of Happiness. Oh, and please guess who this new comer is, she was mentioned last chapter sort of in Edward's thoughts, so I want to see if anyone can guess who it is. That's a major give away. Anyways ttyl, I'll update as soon as I can, hoped you liked the chapter, Review, Triangle of happiness, all that stuff :)**


	17. Mommy is Rude!

_Disclaimer: I hope I don't have to say this again but just in case I DO NOT OWN twilight._

_**A/N: Hello again! So here's the chapter you've been waiting for, I know, now I want to clarify something quick though. If ever anyone feels the story is getting to complicated or has questions please ask. I know where and how the story is going so no worries people, everything that happens is happening for a reason! Trust me all the characters are necessary in one way or another. Alright so we have gotten 17 reviews! Wow, you guys are seriously awesome! Most of you (I think all) who guessed were right so congrats to everyone who reviewed yay! (this will take a while) CuRoSiTy14, wolfgirl404, larisamarisa, FangismyEdward, BloodySilverThorns, PeaceLoveLalaSmiles, . Kuh - Meel . , lionlambluv, Klutzy - Side - of - Alice, dazzlingnsparkling, Bethany Cullen, Agent Bella, twilight luver96, JBurrell, Twilighterforlife, Joykohl, Me Bored . inc . Okay hope that's everybody....so on to the story we go!**_

_Recap:_

"_I'm just passing threw and I smelt other vampires," a strangely familiar voice responded and I scrunched up my face trying to think of who it sounded like._

"_Well, would you like to come in?" Esme offered._

"_That would be nice, thank you," the other person responded and she walked in. Who did that voice belong to? It sounded so familiar but I couldn't match it with a face. I looked over and saw Edward had the same expression. I lifted my shield and asked does that voice sound familiar? And though he was shocked to read my mind for one of the first times he nodded his head._

_Carlisle and Esme walked back into the room and the lady followed behind them. I looked up hoping that now I could figure it out, but when I saw who stood in that doorway my jaw dropped. I looked at Edward and he looked exactly like I did. Standing in front of us was..._

_Now:_

Standing in front of us was...Elizabeth?! "Elizabeth?" I gasped before I could think of it.

"Bella?" she asked in response. She obviously hadn't noticed that her son was currently sitting beside me with his arm around me protectively.

"Oh, it's nice to see you again Elizabeth," Char said pleasantly. Both Edward and I whipped around to look at them.

"You guys knew?" Edward asked clearly having trouble comprehending what was going on.

"Of course, you didn't?" Erin replied like it was common knowledge.

"Obviously not," I replied getting annoyed.

"Edward?" Elizabeth asked from the doorway finally noticing her son.

"Hello," he responded smiling but I could tell it still wasn't sinking in just yet.

Elizabeth was instantly beside us hugging him. "You know each other?" Rosalie asked not getting it, couldn't blame her.

"Um, everybody," Edward started then looked around for support but finding none seeing as no one really knew what was going on, Erin and Maria already knew she was back and I was still shocked. "This is my mother from when I was human," he explained and I there were a few gasps around the room. Suddenly a thought occurred to me, Esme! Edwards'...vampire mother, what was she thinking? I looked over at her and noted that she looked somewhere between being happy, sad, and confused. I couldn't blame her, Edward was the closest to her, she thought of Edward as her child more than anyone else, it's just he was there from the moment she was changed just after she lost her child so he was technically her first.

"Edward, honestly are there anymore people coming back from your past?" Jasper jumped and and we both rolled our eyes.

I noticed that Edward hesitated with he called Elizabeth his mother, he seemed to be confused as to whether he should call her Elizabeth or Mother. Seriously, Esme was really his mother for all intents and purposes now, so it would be hard until we figured it out.

"Mother," he got out "This is...everybody?" he told her. I really felt bad for the position he was in right now, but I wouldn't trade places if someone paid me. "These are my siblings Alice, and her husband Jasper," they smiled and nodded when their names were called "Rosalie and her husband Emmett," Emmett had a goofy grin and nodded when his name was called and Rosalie seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder and stiffly nodded "and my parents for all intents and purposes, Carlisle and Esme," he introduced finally making it obvious that these people were his family now.

"Yes of course, nice to see you again Carlisle," she smiled. I couldn't place it, but it seemed forced. Carlisle seemed to be confused too and unable to truly reply.

"You seem to know Erin, Maria, Char, and Tyler, so these are my 'sisters' Trichina and Arya," they rose their hands once they were called so she knew who was who. The air was defiantly tenser than it had been when Trichina, Arya and I showed up.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you," Elizabeth responded well looking over Carlisle and Esme carefully.

"Um, Elizabeth, not meaning to sound rude but, last time I checked you died from Spanish Influenza, what happened?" I finally asked and she turned her attention away from Carlisle and Esme much to my relief. She didn't exactly look like she approved of Edwards' new parents'.

"Oh well you see it's quite simple, I was dying from the flu and everyone thought I had died. Somehow I ended up out in the forest where a vampire found me and took pity on me, because I was still in a lot of pain, and changed me, end of story," she explained and we all looked around while falling into uncomfortable silence.

"Well you're probably wondering why Bella and I are here," Edward broke in and Elizabeth turned her attention to him.

"Actually I am, would you care to explain," she asked so Edward went over his story and the order that the others were changed in. After he was done I explained how I was changed and she listened attentively threw the whole thing.

"Why don't you and Bella show Elizabeth around?" Carlisle suggested after we fell into awkward silence once again. I looked over and noticed that all this tension was killing Jasper and Alice was trying desperately to help calm him down. Rosalie didn't seem to care too much about Elizabeth being here and Emmett was just sitting there quietly. Esme still looked confused and unsure of what her position was at this point. Erin, Maria, Tyler, and Char looked comfortable enough just sitting where they were and Trichina and Arya were siding with Carlisle and just hoping the awkwardness would go away. Arya looked to be in almost the same state as Jasper was in.

"That's a good idea," I jumped up and Edward followed suit. Hey! I was all for getting over all of this.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. I leaned into his chest; this was helping me feel better already, and sighed contently. "I've never seen you two act like this," Elizabeth laughed and I looked up at Edward for support or something.

"Well there's probably a reason for that seeing as we weren't dating before," he responded awkwardly. Ugh! That was the word of the day 'awkward'. I shrunk under Elizabeth's glare, she was glaring daggers at me!

"I don't think I approve of this," she mumbled and Edward looked at her puzzled.

"Why? You didn't seem to have a problem with her before," he countered and tightened his grip on me.

"Well, from what I can gather, Bella has changed since she was human. First of all though you two weren't dating before and I never really saw you with someone like Bella, she's not right for you. For another thing, she's plain, average, unnecessarily rude, the list can go on," ouch. I didn't think I was rude, but the other things I was aware of. I know I'm plain, I know Edward deserves better, and I knew there was more on top of that.

"And what? You think I'm not aware of all that? You think, I don't know I'm plain? You think that I am unaware Edward deserves better? Well, can I just tell you that I know that, I know Edward deserves better and I'm just a stupid, shy, plain, normal –vampire- girl," I told her barely above a whisper. I pulled away from Edward and went upstairs, I don't know where I was going but I needed to get out of that room.

"Why would you say that?" I heard Alice explode, oh why are they defending me when there's nothing to defend. "Bella's not rude; she makes her opinion known when she feels it needs to be. If anything she's too quiet and doesn't stand up for herself enough," she continued on and I felt as though I wanted to die, why couldn't she just let it go?

"And Bella is not plain," what shocked me was this was coming from the mouth of Rosalie! The girl who looked somewhere between a supermodel and a goddess? "She's beautiful, not only outside but inside," she continued on and I felt myself gap. I was now sitting in Alice's room seeing as it was the safest place I could think of, why I don't know, it just was.

"And why would Bella not be right for me? She's the only one I have ever wanted," Edward finally spoke up. I didn't expect him to say that and go against his mother that was kind of strange. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. I heard Edward sigh in frustration before he said "Alice?"

"My room," she answered completely understanding what he had been asking. Oh no, he was probably going to try and tell me what his mother had said was a lie and not to listen to any of it et cetera et cetera.

I was right, right after she told him that I heard footsteps ascending the stairs and walking to the door. I heard it open but kept my head rested on my knees. "Bella," he called in a normal voice resting his hand on my arm.

"No Edward, your mother is right. I don't know what you see in me," I started but he interrupted.

"Don't even start, I thought I finally convinced you that you don't see yourself clearly," he told me and I continued to stare into space. Try as he might he cannot control my thoughts and how I see myself so I decided to drop it. "Come downstairs, please?" he asked but I didn't dare look at him, I knew if I did all would be lost and I would do as he asked. "Bella," he called still in a normal voice and when I didn't respond he put his finger under my chin and gently pulled my head up to look at him. "Please," I got lost in his golden eyes and caved.

Sighing I responded "Fine." He smiled and pulled me off Alice's bed and down the stairs. When we got down everyone was still sitting in the living room and Elizabeth was standing there looking out of place. That's why it was so tense here, she was out of place.

"Honestly Edward I don't know why you waste your time with her, sooner or later you'll see that I am right," she said after we entered the room.

"Um, hello, I'm standing right here, can we stop talking about me like I'm not in the room?" I drew attention to myself, not because I really wanted to, but because I didn't feel like I wanted to be trashed on while I'm standing there.

After I said that my mind flashed back to when Dr. Cullen tried to get me to leave the hospital and Elizabeth was trying to help. That was when she didn't insult me, when I actually thought she looked at me like a daughter. How could I be so stupid, I was sure if I was human I would have tears in my eyes from the memory and the thought.

"Oh, right, sorry dear," she wasn't sorry, no matter how many times she said it. It sounded fake, and when she called me dear it sounded forced, unlike when Esme said it it sounded like she meant it...scratch that, she did mean it.

"Right," I responded. Calm down, I told myself, try to be nice, just try to. Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock at the door and Edward groaned. "What is it?" I asked concerned and he just signalled not to worry.

I wasn't worrying until another knocked was heard and he said "Oh god no, kill me now!"

I looked around to see if anyone else thought this was strange and Rosalie was...laughing? Quietly, Alice was also trying to hide her giggles. "I'll get it," Esme offered before jumping up and getting the door. "Oh Tanya, how nice to see you!" she said. Jasper and Emmett started to stifle their laughing as well and only one thought went threw my mind. Who's Tanya?

**_A/N: Okay another chapter done and up. Hope you liked and remember the /_\ of happiness! (CuRoSiTy14). Okay, so that means review, please? Pretty please? You know the pretty green and grey button calls to you, you want to press it and in the white box write what you thought? You know you want to, and you know I know you know you want to...wow did that even make sense? I dunno, review please to stop my rambling! :D_**


	18. Tanya and Hunting

_Disclaimer: I really hope I still don't have to say this but Twilight + Me owning = Never gonna Happen!_

_**A/N: I am sooo sorry for not updating in awhile but I have an excuse! I know I come up with those a lot but that just shows I'm not purposly taking forever to update! The internet at my house has been messed up for a while and for most of last week whenever I would try to go on the internet would tell me to buzz off and wouldn't let me on. :| That's my reason and though it may not be a very good one it delayed the update! Appreciation goes out to xX . Insane . Mutt . Xx,** CuRoSiTy14**, Essabellia, **larisamarisa**, Iceheart97, **Ruby C . Cullen**,** GWTWTNME**, Miss Stacy Sea Cullen,** twird96**,**_ Elizzie - 3_**,**_ . Kuh - Meel ._** ,** lionlambluv**, FangismyEdward,** Klutzy - Side - of - Alice**,** Me Bored . inc**,**_ dazzlingnsparkling_**. **Italics are for loyal reviewers, _Normal is for people who review off and on, **_and bold is for those who haven't really reviewed much or are new! Welcome! Okay I'm done..._**

_Recap:_

_Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock at the door and Edward groaned. "What is it?" I asked concerned and he just signalled not to worry._

_I wasn't worrying until another knocked was heard and he said "Oh god no, kill me now!"_

_I looked around to see if anyone else thought this was strange and Rosalie was...laughing? Quietly, Alice was also trying to hide her giggles. "I'll get it," Esme offered before jumping up and getting the door. "Oh Tanya, how nice to see you!" she said. Jasper and Emmett started to stifle their laughing as well and only one thought went threw my mind. Who's Tanya?_

_Now:_

Esme walked back into the room with a strawberry blonde following quickly behind her. "Um, did I come at a bad time," the girl who I assumed to be Tanya asked.

"Oh no, we just ran into some other vegetarians around the area," she smiled. There was only one problem with that statement that I just noticed now. Elizabeth wasn't a vegetarian, her eyes were bright red, but she hadn't hunted in a while so they looked darker, maybe that's why we didn't notice it.

"Oh, okay, well I'm Tanya," she smiled at all of us 'newcomers' and we nodded.

"My name is Erin, and this is our coven Maria, Char, and Tyler," Erin introduced them.

"This is Bella, Trichina, and Arya," Edward introduced and I couldn't help but noticed how Tanya instantly gave him her full attention as soon as he spoke.

"Hey Eddie," she smiled and came over sitting herself between us. Elizabeth looked at her like she was the best person alive, what was that about?

"Tanya," he responded. I could tell he wasn't exactly comfortable with her being so close but he had been raised to be a gentleman and couldn't be rude to her.

"I came to visit you especially," she told him and he looked kind of scared. Jasper and Emmett were starting to have trouble not laughing; they looked like if they were laughing they would be on the floor. Alice was sitting with a hand over her mouth hiding her giggles and Rosalie was looking anywhere but at them.

"That's...nice?" Edward said but it came out as more of a question. Esme had an apologetic look directed at her son.

Elizabeth seemed to be oblivious to Edward's discomfort and started to talk to Tanya, "So, Tanya, what's your relationship with Edward?"

"Um, who are you?" she responded looking at Elizabeth like she had grown two heads.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name's Elizabeth and I'm Edward's biological mother," I didn't remember Elizabeth being this way; she used to be so kind, and less...blunt.

"Oh, alright than," Tanya said looking around.

"We're just friends," Edward stressed the word 'friends'.

"Oh Eddie," I had to stop myself from laughing; he _hated_ being called Eddie "When will you just admit you like me as much as I like you?" I felt like I just chocked on something and coughed. Tanya turned to look at me funny; she should be, seeing as Vampire's don't cough.

"Um, Tanya, this is Bella my-"

"So Tanya, you like Edward?" Elizabeth interrupted him. I don't know why but I have a sneaking suspicion she doesn't like me, now where could I have gotten that thought?

"Could we not have this conversation?" Edward jumped in standing up from the couch. He was being squished between his mother and Tanya.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked oblivious to what he had been saying just before.

"I need to go hunting, Bella you want to come?" he said seeming desperate to get out of the house.

"Oh, sure," I smiled and stood up taking his hand.

"You know, I need to hunt to, I'll come with you," Elizabeth smiled and followed us stepping between us. "Let's go," she smiled and we led her out the back door. We went out into the forest and got far enough away from people we felt safe enough to stop. When we did Elizabeth kept going but turned back when she noticed we went beside her anymore. "Why are we stopping here?" she asked us. Did Edward seriously not notice she hunted humans?

"This is where we're hunting?" Edward responded once more making it sound like a question.

"But, there's nothing around," she stated.

Okay it was getting annoying, so I told her "Just watch." It looked as though she glared at me again but she hid it quickly. Edward and I went off and found a heard of deer while Elizabeth just watched us.

After we finished we went back to her and she looked disgusted. "That's what you meant by hunting?" she asked.

"What did you think we meant?" Edward asked clearly confused. I elbowed him and lifted my shield to say _look at her eyes_.

"How do you drink from animals? We drink from humans," she insisted and Edward and I shook our heads no.

"Why did you think our eyes were gold?" I asked her. I tried not to be rude, but she already thought I was for some reason, so what did I have to loose.

"I don't know," she responded.

"Are you willing to try drinking from animals?" Edward asked hesitantly. She contemplated that thought for a moment before cautiously nodding that she would be willing to try our dietary habits. We smiled and Edward talked her through how to hunt and she paid attention and did as he instructed.

After we finished we started on our way back to the house. "They don't taste as good as humans you know," Elizabeth spoke up and Edward nodded.

"I know," he confirmed, but I didn't.

"No I don't know," I confessed and mentally added that I didn't want to know.

"You've never drank from a human?" Elizabeth asked in shock and I nodded.

"I value human life too much to even think about drinking from them. That and I have great control," I explained while turning my attention down. I felt Edward put his arm around my waist as we started to slow down marginally.

I thought I heard Elizabeth growl quietly but neither Edward nor I took notice of it anyway. We made it back to the house and to my displeasure Tanya was still there. This time though Edward kept his arm around me and stayed close to me.

Tanya, who had been sitting in the living room with Esme, finally took notice to that and asked "What's with you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Edward responded seeing as I didn't know what to say.

"You haven't left her side since you got back, it's almost like you two are together," was she honestly that...dense?

"Um, Tanya," Alice started but trailed off letting us continue.

"We are together, Tanya, this is Bella, my girlfriend," he explained. I couldn't help but feel good when he actually said aloud that I was girlfriend.

"Really," she said looking me up and down with a look that said 'why her?'

"So Tanya tell me about yourself," Elizabeth cut in and Tanya proceeded to tell us about her and the Denali coven.

Tanya started to talk about herself and her coven and Elizabeth shared information about herself too. The other's trickled out of the room little by little trying not to be rude but not wanting to stay and listen. Alice continued to sit where she was and watch with an amused smile, she was waiting for something...I just couldn't figure out what. She had told Emmett to stay with her and Jasper as usual was next to his wife. Therefore only Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie left the room, but Rose came back soon after to check on Emmett and Alice signalled for her to stay too.

I was broken from my thoughts by Elizabeth saying to Edward "See, now wouldn't you like being with a girl like Tanya. She's defiantly someone I can see you with as apposed to Bella." When was she going to give up!? I mentally screamed and Alice watched with amusement in her eyes and Edward was also starting to lose it.

"No I wouldn't," Edward responded between clenched teeth.

"Edward you have to admit that Bella isn't right-"

"Bella is right here," I cut in but Elizabeth pretended she hadn't heard me.

"-for you. Please try to see it from my point of view and look at it clearly. You are probably just too happy to have your friend back that your mind is too clouded to see how horrible Bella is for you," she said and I saw something click in Edward, I knew that she had gone too far. I quickly and quietly inched away and went to sit where the others were sitting now knowing what Alice had seen. She had seen him blowing up and who knew how this could go.

"Ever since you got here you've been complaining about my family and Bella! Did you know something _'Mother'_ I can read minds, I've heard every single rude, insensitive, shallow thought that has passed threw your mind!" he yelled and Esme and Carlisle appeared in the room to see what happened. They also knew it was almost impossible to make Edward this mad. I couldn't help but laugh at the shock that crossed Elizabeth's face as Edward told her his power.

"You can't except Esme as my mom, but she's more of a mother than you have been in these past HOURS! You think Carlisle is not proper for a father figure and is mentally unstable for taking on such a big coven and working at the hospital and living among humans no less! You think that Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett aren't being responsible because they are married yet going to school and pretending to be just dating! And I'm not even going to get into what you've thought about Bella! Some of it I can't repeat because of how _you_ and _father_ raised me!" he continued on and I noticed that Esme looked slightly hurt when he said what Elizabeth thought and how Carlisle looked upset of how she thought of both him and his wife. I noticed that Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were plotting ways to get back at her and I was shocked that she thought such horrible things about me that Edward wouldn't even repeat them.

"So you know what _'mother' _you can just leave! I have had it up to here with your thoughts about everyone here that I care about, you haven't even begun to think things about Trichina and Arya but if you get enough time you will come up with more crap! Just get out!" Edward actually starting pushing Elizabeth out the front door. "Just leave here and don't come back!" he yelled and slammed the door. Everyone looked stunned but Tanya was the idiot who decided to try and approach Edward with her thoughts.

"Oh I love it when you take charge of a situation," she smiled and I swear Edward would be as red as a lobster if he were human at this point.

"You know what Tanya," he said in a deathly calm voice that made me move closer to Alice. "You can join her seeing as you both get along _so _well," he told her and pushed her out the door too. He came back into the living room considerably calmer and sat down where he had been. Everyone at this point wore a shocked expression, Edward _never_ did anything like that before, he would usually say it calmly or just not say it at all. He often tolerated things. Well, I guess that's what they mean when they tell you not to bottle your feelings up.

Finally Esme shook off her shock and despite what Elizabeth had thought about her scolded Edward by saying "That wasn't very polite now. Even though I can't blame you for what you did," she added quietly showing Edward she wasn't fully mad at him. "You should go apologize to them and let them back into the house," she said with slight hesitance in the letting them back in part.

"But Mom-" he started but she cut him off.

"No Edward, as much as I am glad you did what you did, that was rude so go apologize to them right now, but not before I say thank you for standing up for all of us," she told him and he smiled before he grudgingly went outside and we heard him apologizing. Alice started laughing because she never was truly shocked, she knew it was going to happen. Emmett joined in now that the super mad Edward was out of the room and Jasper also started. Rosalie and I were the last to laugh but we eventually did and Esme and Carlisle tried to hide their smiles as they told us to stop and that it wasn't funny. Trichina and Arya who had moved behind Emmett during Edwards outburst started to giggle too because they also had seen how annoying both of them had been.

Finally Erin, Maria, Char, and Tyler also joined in on the laughter and Esme and Carlisle had stopped trying to get us to stop and started chuckling as well. It was rare for you to see Edward to lose his cool so thoroughly and now that he had we had found the humour and happiness that Elizabeth and Tanya now knew how just about all of us felt about them.

We all instantly stopped laughing when Elizabeth and Tanya came back in looking somewhere between embarrassed and horrified at what had just happened. They all say down again and I took my spot next to Edward once more partly hoping to calm him down so he didn't kick them out again. As much as that would make us 'kids' happy Esme and Carlisle would make him go and get them again so it wasn't worth the waste of breath and time. We all sat in awkward silence once more and everyone eventually found something to occupy themselves with and we all ended up doing our own thing.

**_A/N: Okay and now the BAD news :'( Well it's not all bad but I'm just gonna say it. Ya so on Friday I'm leaving to go up to my trailer and sadly there is no constant internet connection and I'll be up there for a week. I'll try...no I will...update again before I go up but your lucky I won't be up too long cause I gotta watch my little sis. But sometime in Augest I'll be up there more so updates may be less frequent. I'm sorry! Bare with me, please! That's in the future though so nothing to worry about as of now. Thank you! Not /_\ of happiness, review, tell me what you think, you know you gotta :D Please review, was the chapter good? Bad? Stupid? I should stop writing immediatly and never ever pick up a pen again, not even for english class? Let me know!_**


	19. Let's just Talk

_Disclaimer: ME NO OWN...nice and simple if you still don't get it._

_**A/N: Yay! 10 reviews, not bad not bad! :) These reviews shall be twird96, Twilighterforlife, dazzlingnsparkling, MickeyMC, Me Bored . ince, BloodySilverThorns, lionlambluv, Elizzie - 3, twilightlime, CuRoSiTy14! Ya so I leave my babblings till the end of this chapter if you don't mind so read on my friends!....**_

_Recap:_

_We all instantly stopped laughing when Elizabeth and Tanya came back in looking somewhere between embarrassed and horrified at what had just happened. They all say down again and I took my spot next to Edward once more partly hoping to calm him down so he didn't kick them out again. As much as that would make us 'kids' happy Esme and Carlisle would make him go and get them again so it wasn't worth the waste of breath and time. We all sat in awkward silence once more and everyone eventually found something to occupy themselves with and we all ended up doing our own thing._

_Now:_

After Elizabeth, I still had a hard time calling her mother again, showed up it's been hard. She got really close to Tanya and started trying to break Bella and I up. I couldn't be without Bella, I learned that over the years that I thought she was dead, and I wasn't going to listen to 'mother'.

I was sitting in the living room with Bella, Alice, and Jasper. The others were around, but off doing their own thing. Well, except for Trichina and Arya who were back and their place. 'Mother' came into the room and looked like she was looking for something.

"Oh, Edward, I wanted to talk to you," she said walking up to me.

I looked at her confused before responding "Okay, what do you need?"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could go talk in private?" I looked down at Bella not sure what to do until she smiled.

"Go on Edward, I need to go catch up with Trichina and Arya anyways," she assured me. I quickly kissed her and she jumped up and ran out of the house. I looked back up at 'mother' and she signalled to follow her.

She ran out first and I followed her, not before stopping and looking at Alice. She knew what I meant and told me "It will be fine."

I caught up with my 'mother' and she led me to the middle of the forest where there was a log she sat on. Hesitantly I followed suit and sat next to her. "So, what did you want?" I asked after a moment of silence.

She sighed and responded "I just wanted to talk to you; I mean I haven't seen you in 100 years. Also I wanted to get your point of view on things."

"What things?" I asked suspiciously and she looked up at me.

"I'm sure you know what things I'm referring to. Bella?" she reminded me and I growled lowly.

"What about her?"

"I just want to know what you see in her, what's so special about her?" she asked.

I sighed. "When I look at her I see the most beautiful girl there is, inside and out, she's caring, pure, self-less, and describing what's special about her is as impossible as trying explain how the rain feels on your skin," I gave up, this wasn't getting anywhere.

I looked up to see my 'mother' looked convinced for a moment. She looked like she was finally going to give in and trust my judgement, almost like she understood what I was trying to say. Then she covered up whatever she was feeling and had a stone mask on, similar to the one I would wear sometimes. "Have you even thought about anyone else?" she asked.

"No," I replied simply getting really annoyed with how ignorant she was playing.

"What about...Maria he see-"

"In case you haven't noticed Maria is with Tyler," I informed her.

She looked temporarily discouraged before she opened her mouth again and said "What about...Erin-"

"Char," I told her.

"Tanya! She's not with anyone and she seems to really like you,"

"'Seems to' being the key words. Personally I don't believe she truly loves me and Bella really does, I know that," I explained and she sighed in clear annoyance.

"Well if you aren't even going to think about it," she said clearly getting annoyed, well good that made two of us.

"I'm not, because there is nothing to think about," I told her straight out.

"Have you even stopped to think about her flaws?"

"What flaws? She doesn't have any major flaws that would make me want to leave her. Either way over the many years I once heard a saying 'You like a person for their qualities, you love a person for their flaws,'" I was really getting agitated with this conversation now.

"But haven't you even thought to con-"

"Can we just go back now?" I cut her off, I didn't want to be rude but who knows what I would have said if I got mad at her. I mean, I already kicked her out of the house once closely followed by Tanya; couldn't she take that as a hint?

"Alright, if you think we should," she caved in after a moment and we went back to the house.

We got there and we went our separate ways, partly because I did not want to be around her at this time. She comes back into our lives and immediately starts insulting Bella and trying to break us up, while using Tanya as well.

I went back to the living room where Alice and Jasper were still sitting. Alice was flipping threw the channels and Jasper was reading a book I couldn't see the title to. I should have probably read my 'mother's mind while we were talking, maybe then I could get a sense of why she was doing this.

"Are you okay Edward?" Jasper asked aloud which alerted Alice that something was up.

"No I am not okay, I am far from okay," I stated and he cocked his head to the side.

_Would you like to finish that thought?_ He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"It's just my _mother_ hasn't been here for that long and she doesn't approve of Bella," I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Why would she not approve of Bella?" even Jasper couldn't understand why she felt that way, could no one get what was going threw my 'mother's brain?

"That's the thing, I don't know!" I was threw hiding my annoyance.

"Don't worry Edward; I can see that everything is going to work out somehow. I can still see that you and Bella will be together," Alice piped up, she had been really quiet.

"Thanks Alice, that's good to know," I smiled trying not to take out my anger on them, they didn't deserve that, they had done nothing wrong.

Everything would be fine...hopefully.

Just then we heard a scream from upstairs, it had sounded vaguely like Tanya. I looked to Alice for an explanation but she just quietly giggled getting up from her spot to stand by the doorway. She was holding...animal birthing lubricant? "Alice, what are you-" I started to ask but she signalled for me to be quiet.

"Water fight!" Emmett yelled from upstairs.

"What?!" Esme responded who also sounded to be upstairs. Alice unscrewed the bottle of... lubricant... and poured it on the floor in the doorway. She put the bottle down to make it look like it had merely spilled and Jasper was also concealing laughter, they were plotting something.

"Do you know what water does to silk!?" Tanya screamed and Alice was barely stopping her laughter. _Yes, yes I do!_ She thought and I laughed.

Tanya came running down the stairs with Emmett following close behind holding a water gun and a bucket which was previously filled with water fell down the stairs behind them. Tanya was soaked from head to toe and her hair was dripping wet all over the floors, Esme isn't going to be happy with that. Tanya ran right threw the...lubricant...and slipped falling flat on her but and continued sliding. Her path led right next the the TV where she hit the wall. I looked up and found a cake hanging from the ceiling and the impact of her hitting the wall knocked it loose. It fell and Tanya opened her mouth wide and screamed, the cake hit her face muffling her screams and successfully filling her mouth with the horrible human food.

Alice started laughing but put her hands over her mouth before Tanya could figure out who it was, Jasper hid behind his books hiding his face so he was free to laugh quietly. Rosalie stepped out from the side of the TV, hadn't even noticed her there, and smiled before pretending to fuss with her nails. Emmett who stood in the doorway just behind the lubricant started laughing but when we heard Esme and Carlisle come down the stairs he made it look like he was shocked at what had happened.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen what happened!" Esme asked concerned, but after what happened with her and Elizabeth she wasn't the most concerned about them.

"I don't know, I was just having a water fight like with Jasper and Edward," Emmett said acting innocent and though Esme and Carlisle knew he was lying they didn't press it and just let it go.

"Edward!!" Tanya yelled and I shrunk back into the couch, I did not want to help her, but after Esme gave me a look saying 'go' I got up.

"Yes Tanya," I sighed and she was fuming. She had gotten up off the floor but still had a cake all over her face.

"Look what they did to me!" she demanded and I had to keep my laughter at bay.

"And who did this?" I asked trying to make a point that she didn't even know who was responsible.

"All of them! Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie," she said and Elizabeth had come out of no where.

"I'm sure they aren't all to blame. They may have helped but I'm sure it was Bella's idea," she said and I had to keep myself from exploding...again.

"Actually Bella had nothing to do with it," Emmett said flipping the water gun around. I guess he figured he was the _one_ caught red handed so he could defend her. I mouthed 'thank you' to him and he nodded slightly acknowledging it.

"See they're defending her too, where is she even?" Elizabeth said and I rolled my eyes.

"At her house with Arya and Trichina, I'm sure if you call her and ask she won't know what's going on, she was with me this whole time subtract being at her house. She was supposed to come up with this plan...when?" I pointed out and my own '_mother'_ glared at me.

"I don't care! I'm wet and covered in cake and...and...what is this even!?" Tanya said signalling to her back which was covered in the...stuff.

"Well the bottle saying 'Animal Birthing Lubricant'," Emmett responded picking up the knocked over bottle.

"What!?" Tanya screamed followed by a chant of 'ew'.

"Go have a shower dear," Esme said and Tanya brushed past us all and once she left the room we all started to laugh except the adults.

"Kids, that wasn't very nice," Esme chided after a while and Elizabeth looked shocked.

"Aren't you going to punish them?" she asked in disbelief.

"Why? They do this to each other all the time, it was only a matter of time before they got tired of targeting themselves," Esme explained and we all nodded.

"One time Jasper gave me a cup of 'blood' to drink because I didn't want to leave the house. In the end it turned out to be fruit punch with a lot of food coloring and a little blood to make it less translucent," Emmett relived and actually gagged at the memory of him chugging the huge glass of fruit punch mix. We all started laughing.

"Or the time Emmett messed with the Xbox so my controller was slower responding, and I didn't catch on for a month and Emmett was bugging me about beating me so much," Jasper explained glaring at Emmett who laughed.

"Or when Emmett took all my clothes and buried them somewhere in Canada and told me that he had burned them. They were some of my favourite clothes! Too bad we couldn't find them after that," Alice huffed annoyed that we had lost some of her favourite articles of clothing in that.

"Actually Alice, I did burn those. But I knew you would kill me so I just said that they were buried," Emmett confessed giggling awkwardly as Alice's face went from annoyed to livid.

"What?!" she yelled and bolted after him as he ran out the door and into the forest.

We started laughing again "It's normally all in good fun," Rose explained.

"Normally? So sometimes it is for revenge," Elizabeth commented looking at us sceptically.

"Well ya, when someone pranks someone else out of the blue or if we really annoy each other," Jasper shrugged. Elizabeth still didn't look convinced and stormed out of the room calling for Tanya. After that prank they pulled on her and what Elizabeth had said about them I wouldn't be surprised if they targeted her next.

I did say everything would be fine..._hopefully._

_**A/N: Okay so hope you enjoyed the chapter and I won't be able to update until a week from now. You see I'm going up to my trailer with my grandma and friend and there's no internet connection at the trailer park so I might go to visit my aunt and sneak it there or go to the library and get internet there but as far as for sure goes I'm for surely not going to probably update. Okay! So that's why I tried to make this chappy as long as possible to hopefully make up for the lack of update this week. I'm sorry my friends but I must go!...Wow, too much caffiene this morning :s Anyways ttyl, I'll update as soon as I can when I get back.**_

**_But always remember! Even though I won't be back for a week I'll bring my laptop and continue writing so review review review! If i get lots of reviews I might feel guilty and update two chapter even, so remember the triangle of happiness and PLEASE review! They make me happy! :D /_\ of happiness folks!_**


	20. Edwards' Mommy Lady

_Disclaimer: Do I still have to do this? I think you all get the picture that I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. It's a well known fact that Stephanie Meyer owns it and last time I checked my name was NOT Stephanie Meyer, wait let me check again.... Nope still not Stephanie sorry to disappoint._

_**A/N: Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! Main authors note is at the bottom but for now lets just name all the awesome reviewers who made me want to update as soon as I got home! 25twilightfan, larisamarisa, Me Bored . inc, Twilighterforlife, newgirl5, lionlambluv, Chika - PyonPyon, BloodySilverThorns, Ruby C . Cullen, CuRoSiTy14, twird96, GWTWTNME, and eddieluver! You guys are all great so saving my babbling untill the end, story time! :)**_

_Recap:_

"_Normally? So sometimes it is for revenge," Elizabeth commented looking at us sceptically._

"_Well ya, when someone pranks someone else out of the blue or if we really annoy each other," Jasper shrugged. Elizabeth still didn't look convinced and stormed out of the room calling for Tanya. After that prank they pulled on her and what Elizabeth had said about them I wouldn't be surprised if they targeted her next._

_I did say everything would be fine..._hopefully_._

_Now:_

I got back to the Cullen's house after talking with Trichina and Arya. We were just talking and joking around like old times, you know, just having fun.

I walked in and what I saw almost made me laugh. Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie looked like they were on the verge of laughing but were desperately holding it in. Jasper was standing there chuckling and Edward was smiling like a maniac. Esme and Carlisle were even trying to hold in laughter.

Erin, Maria, Char, and Tyler were all out hunting I supposed and I was looking at the remaining people like I was questioning their sanity. Elizabeth came down stairs and looked like she was fuming, she glared at me and I raised my hands in mock surrender. "I know what you did," she hissed as she passed me and went out the door.

What was that about? I didn't even know what was going on let alone what I did... What did I do? I walked over to Edward who had to fake cough to hold in his laughter and I looked at him strangely. Everyone finally took note that I was here but I knew Edward had heard what his mother said. "What did I do?" I asked and he laughed.

"I'm assuming Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett actually worked together to put together a super prank on Tanya," he said before he went into detail about how they soaked her then sent her flying across the floor on Animal...lubricant stuff...crashing her into the wall causing a cake to fall on her. I started laughing so hard and congratulated them.

When you thought about it they probably did all work together because you can even figure what they contributed. Emmett probably came up with the water fight, Alice contributed to that with making sure Tanya wore silk because I guess that was bad, Rosalie thought of making a slip n slide out of Animal Birthing Lubricant because from what I was told she had once, very briefly, worked at an animal hospital a while ago. And Jasper was probably the one who came up with the cake because I knew he thought eating human food was the worst thing that you could have done to you.

"Just one more question, why am I being blamed for such an awesome prank?" I asked and he cringed.

"That just goes along with the whole she hates you thing, I don't know, I gave up on trying to figure it out," he admitted and I hugged him. He broke the hug only to kiss me instead.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled and Alice hit him over the head. He pretended to look hurt and acted as though he didn't like her anymore...for all of five minutes.

Rosalie went upstairs with Emmett following close behind her which made me want to laugh. Alice looked mischievous and I recently learned not to trust that look.

Elizabeth came back in soon after she went out and saw me sitting in Edward's arms I swear she was about to attack me but repressed it, thank god! I watched Elizabeth walk up the stairs but slip and she came plummeting back to the first floor and went threw the wall which was next to a door for the closet.

"Whoops! Sorry Edward's Mommy lady! I forgot to put the lubricant stuff away!" Emmett yelled down the stairs and I saw Elizabeth momentarily gag at the though of having animal birthing lubricant all over her clothes and face. He he, gotta love Emmett.

"Emmett!?" Elizabeth yelled in disbelief and she ran up the stairs. I looked over at Edward and decided that I wanted to see what was going to happen and ran up the stairs behind Elizabeth.

"He's in there," Alice, who had run up just before Elizabeth got here, told her while pointing her thumb at a door I hadn't remembered seeing there. I took a couple of seconds to try and figure out what that room went to before Elizabeth opened it and some odd sticky mix fell on her. She turned before she saw what was _really_ on the other side of the door to look at us.

Jasper chose this moment to come running to where we were and looked Elizabeth over for a second before his face brightened. "That's where the extra cake batter went!" he exclaimed acting happy that he found his missing cake batter and Elizabeth gasped in shook.

She turned to go out the door and took one step and...fell. We looked out and I realized why I couldn't remember where that door went, because it wasn't there before. That was because the others had probably just put it together because it didn't lead out to a room, it lead to a three story drop down to the ground where Elizabeth was sitting in a _huge_ pile of...I hope that's mud.

Emmett came out from his hiding spot and looked out the door where Elizabeth sat glaring up at him. "That's where we put the cow crap for the crops!" he exclaimed acting like we were on a farm.

"Emmett, we aren't on a farm and we don't have crops," Jasper said in a 'duh' tone and Emmett shrugged acting like it was nothing.

"They said that this would be the best fertilizer and we had to buy it!" he said acting like a TV spokesman and we all started to laugh as we saw Elizabeth's reaction when she found out she was sitting in a pile of Cow...Manure.

Esme and Carlisle came to see what we were laughing at and I saw Esme cock her head when she saw the new door which I had just noticed was sitting next to a window. That should have been a clear give away. "I didn't know we had a new room," she mused until Carlisle informed her what, or who, was sitting at the bottom.

"What was this?" she asked us while trying not to laugh, none of us really like Elizabeth or Tanya, but she had to pretend to because she needed to be the mother figure here.

"Well, that was the left over cake batter we lost, the left over animal birthing lubricant and you know we shouldn't keep that in the house because who knows what we'll do with it, and the cow poop Emmett bought," Alice named off. It's nice to know that if you mess with _any_ or _all_ of the Cullen's you would get what's coming to you. They always looked out for each other.

"The what that you bought!?" Esme asked with wide eyes directing her attention to Emmett.

"Cow crap, they said it was the top fertilizer," Emmett said cheerfully. We all looked at him funny before Esme walked over to the door that lead to no where.

She called down to Elizabeth "Are you okay? You are welcome to use our shower now that Tanya is done!"

Elizabeth didn't say anything, not even Thank you, as she stalked over to the front door and came up the stairs, brushing past us, and into the bathroom.

"Are you guys done now?" Carlisle asked us knowing full well that neither he nor Esme could really stop us if we were determined so he didn't even try.

"Heck no!" Emmett yelled but Alice stood beside him and easily directed attention to her by over exaggerating the process of thinking.

"I believe we've retaliated enough, unless they do something back, so until that day I suppose so," she commented before skipping away while dragging Jasper behind her.

I watched as Emmett went off and noticed that Rosalie came out of hiding in a room. She was sort of being like the quiet helper. She followed him and Esme and Carlisle seeing as they couldn't help anymore left to do whatever they needed to do.

I sighed and Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Have I mentioned I love your family," I commented and he laughed.

"What about me?" he said pretending to be hurt.

"Of course I love you, you should know that," I laughed.

"You should know that I love you too," he said and I sighed leaning back into him.

"No matter what your lovely mother says?" I asked and had to cover my mouth as to not laugh at his face.

"Uh...I don't think you should listen to her," he said quickly and I full out laughed.

"Just making sure," I laughed and he smiled and kissed the top of my head. Everything would work out...I hope.

**_A/N: Okay so just another kind of establishing how they all interact with each other chapter but I hope you liked. On an entierely different not, Whoo! We just made it to chapter twenty, so when the next chapter goes up this will officially be my longest story! Yay! Everybody do a happy dance! Or not... okay good now. The next chapter will be up hopefully I'm trying for tomorrow but don't kill me if it isn't :s I don't want to die! I want to live!! Also we have 189 reviews, approx, and honestly I am shocked...in a good way. I want to give super thanks to all my reviewers and they all get virtual cakes! Baked by Jasper, lol. _**

**_Please please please review! Triangle of Happiness everyone, the /_\ of happiness. I really want to see if we can break 200 reviews cause OMG we are so close! That would honestly just make sure I update tomorrow cause if you break the 200 mark we will all be extreamly happy because I will update just that much faster. I don't know if I can tomorrow but like I said, break 200 reviews and I will stop at nothing to do so! _**

**_So press the pretty button down there and say what is on your mind, and hopefully that will have something to do with how you liked the story :D Thanks! Bye!_**


	21. You're my WHAT?

_Disclaimer: Honestly? This still has to come up? How many times must I tell you before it sinks in, I do NOT own Twilight and my name is NOT Stephanie, sorry!_

_**A/N: Wow, such feedback! I got on this morning and I had 60 new e-mail with favorites, Alerts, and Reviews...wow! That's all I can say. Now to honor all of those who reviewed and got a cake made by Jasper! The following people all get cakes! Me Bored . inc, MickeyMC, lionlambluv, Iceheard97, person1, GWTWTNME, Crazy4beverages, CuRoSiTy14, Blushing Bella18, dancingwithEdward, newgirl5, . Kuh - Meel . , RosalieHale38, rebecca . goode . cullenx19x13, twird96, BloodySilverThorns, TwiInsane, and Rosalie96! Special thanks BloodySilverThorns and GWTWTNME! :) **_

**_Also, sorry just have to put this here, I want to reply to rebecca . goode . cullenx19x13 because I try to reply to all reviews when I can and they h1ad their PM disabled so I couldn't exactly reply any other way. Thanks for the great Review! It's good to hear that you like it so much! :) And sorry for any errors but as I've told people I can't spell for my life and I would be lost without Word Processors because they catch a lot of my mistakes before they come up here. And obviously I'm updating now because I am writing the authors not and it is getting put up and thanks for the great review!! :)_**

_Recap:_

"_You should know that I love you too," he said and I sighed leaning back into him._

"_No matter what your lovely mother says?" I asked and had to cover my mouth as to not laugh at his face._

"_Uh...I don't think you should listen to her," he said quickly and I full out laughed._

"_Just making sure," I laughed and he smiled and kissed the top of my head. Everything would work out...I hope._

_Now:_

Alice saw that there would be a thunderstorm tonight and everyone was planning a gave of Baseball. Emmett was going on about how we would have a massive game seeing as it's not only the Cullen's anymore but there was also Erin, Maria, Char, Tyler, Elizabeth, Tanya, Trichina, Arya, and I on top of the seven of them. During all of this Edward was explaining to me about their baseball and all of that.

The storm came and everyone set out to the baseball field with the Cullen's leading the way to where we were suppose to go. "Are you sure I have to play Edward?" I asked carefully.

"Bella you'll be fine," he assured and I sighed.

"But Edward, remember that whole Vampirism not solve clumsy danger magnet? Ya, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen," I admitted and he sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I won't let anything bad happen to you," he told me and I smiled leaning into him.

"Okay, you're just lucky I love you so much," I said and he laughed.

"Well I hope so because I love you too much to let anything happen," he told me and I smiled as I leant up to kiss his check.

"Come on slow pokes," Emmett laughed as he ran passed us and Edward went after him.

"Aw, you guys are perfect for each other!" Alice said appearing beside me. I rolled my eyes and she laughed at me. I figured we got to where we were going because everyone seemed to stop at a large clearing.

"So is this where we are playing?" Maria asked and Alice nodded enthusiastically.

We split off into two teams. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Arya, Trichina, Tanya and I on one team and Elizabeth, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Erin, Maria, Char and Tyler. We were up to bat first after Rosalie and Carlisle played rock paper scissors to see who would go first.

Edward insisted that I go up first so I was up against Carlisle who was pitching. They had to show me how to hold a bat because I had never really played baseball before. When we were kids it wasn't 'proper' for a _lady_ to play any sort of sports and after that I never really got into it.

After I finally figured out how to just _hold _the bat, Edward still insisting I go first, Carlisle pitched the ball and I swung but missed by a mile. Emmett laughed, seeing as he was on the other team, and Edward and Jasper were encouraging. The second time I actually hit the ball! But, being the bad aim I was, I hit Elizabeth with the ball and the bat swung out of my hands managing to hit Tanya in the head.

They both glared at me and I hid behind Edward while Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice laughed seeing as they pretty much had problems with Tanya and Elizabeth. Arya and Trichina hid their giggles behind their hands because they knew how many problems I was having with them. Erin, Maria, Char, and Tyler were quietly laughing trying to hold it in while Esme and Carlisle didn't laugh, but they smiled and said nothing to discourage everyone's laughing.

"Well say something to her!" Elizabeth demanded but Esme and Carlisle just looked at each other confused.

"Say something about what may I ask? It was simply an accident it could have happened to anyone. And Bella has specifically stated that she is clumsy, she didn't mean anything by it I'm sure," Carlisle tried to calm them down but failed miserably.

Elizabeth looked at them as if questioning their sanity while Tanya glared daggers at me. "It's so obvious that she did it on purpose!"

I decided that if I was ever going to prove a point I would have to stop letting others stick up for me and actually say something to Elizabeth, so I said "Why do you always have to look at things with such a negative outlook? I have been trying to be nothing but nice to you while you always say that everything bad that happens is my fault, what did I do to deserve that?"

Elizabeth looked shocked and stood there with her mouth open. She closed her mouth, then opened it as if she was going to say something, then closed it again. She did this about four times before Alice jumped in and told us all "Let's just get back to the game and forget about this!"

We all agreed and Jasper was up to bat next. He obviously did much better than me and he hit the ball into the forest. Elizabeth ran in after it, but she stayed in there a little too long to simply be just getting a ball. Safe to say Jasper ran to home base and we almost sent someone in after her to see if she was okay before she finally came out acting as if she was on a cat walk.

_**Elizabeth's Point of View:**_** (Just to make it clear why she took so long)**

How dare Bella speak to me like that! All I want is the best for Edward, he's been threw so much he deserves the best. I just want him to be happy and I know he could be happier with someone else, maybe Tanya, she seems nice...enough, and pretty, if you ask me she would be perfect for Edward. And despite what he says I know she likes him more than just thinking he's..._hot_, there's so much more to him, so much that I don't think Bella will ever understand. And not to mention that I defiantly deserved some revenge after what she has put Tanya and I threw!

Sure they have been best friends for so long and I didn't object to that. I could see in Bella that she liked him more than that so I kept trying to show her that he could be perfectly fine with other girls and get her mind off of him. I don't know how, but I had to get Edward to see that she was so far below good enough for him she shouldn't even be allowed to be his friend anymore! He deserves the best, and I don't know if Bella is the best for him, no I do know, she's _not_ the best for him.

Jasper was much better than Bella, I really don't know why Edward could like someone who was so... incompetent! Jasper hit the ball over my head and into the forest. I ran in to get it but as I picked it up I caught the scent of other vampires close by. I quickly followed their scent putting the game on hold in my mind and found three walking along.

I just got a plan.

_**And Back to Bella's Point of View:**_

After Elizabeth came back we played the game with me avoiding bating anymore. They made me go once more but this time I hit the ball, and it went right back to Carlisle, no harm done. That was the last time and I let the others go. When we were out field they tried to get me to pitch but all I could see was me throwing the ball right at someone's head, or worse, on guys much _lower_ than that if you know what I mean.

A while after my, er, incident Alice stopped and she froze, she was having a vision. I heard Edward growl and he was by my side soon. "Careful Edward, we don't want any harm," Carlisle cautioned after Alice explained she saw three other vampires coming out of the forest.

We all lined up and waited for the other vampires to come and when they did Edward put his arm protectively around my waist. I leaned into him casually while the vampires approached us. There was one with long blonde hair which was pulled into a ponytail. Next to him was another man with black hair and walking beside him was a female with long wild red hair. What made me most concerned was that they all had red eyes and I felt myself start to get worried.

The one with blonde hair looked over us and when his eyes rested on me they lit with recognition. What was that about? I have never seen this guy in my existence! He came running to my side and said "I'm so glad we caught you!"

"Do I-" I began but he cut me off by kissing me too roughly for comfort. I could feel myself starting to panic, who was this guy and why the f*** was he kissing me!?

He looked up to see a very startled and confused Edward, well join the club buddy at least he didn't kiss you! "Oh is this your other boyfriend you were telling me about?" he asked and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Who are you?" Edward asked before I got a chance to. Mind you I probably would have used a couple more choice words that a _lady_ most likely shouldn't say, but this frickin stranger just frickin kissed me!

"Oh did Bella not tell you, we met a week ago today, I'm her boyfriend."

**_A/N: So, like? No likey? Tell me pretty please! I like the feedback, sorry to those who wanted prank wars but I don't think the pranks are over, at least in the future. I'll ask Alice what she sees for the future and I'll get back to you :D If you didn't read the tops authors note...Summery of that is If you reviewed to the last chapter you all get Vitrual Cakes made by Jasper! _**

**_/_\ of Happiness! Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please *big breath in* Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please, review. *gasp* I don't like to hold chapters hostage but...I won't :D I'll update asap and it's Friday so that would make the next update Monday, I'll aim for Monday but don't kill me if it's not because I'm doing my best. :) The more reviews I'll get the more I'll want to update Monday the more likely it becomes! :D Thank you my friends and reviewers, and loyal reviewers! _**

**_Press the pretty little button there, you know it calls to you, the pretty green and grey button! It says "review, review, review, review" so do as it says, or Bob will come and get you! :)_**


	22. Idiot Boy, Meet Tree!

_Disclaimer: Hey I wrote a song! It's called I don't own Twilight in case you didn't know. This is how it goes! Me no owny, Me no owny, Me no oh-owny, Me no own, ya me no own, I don't own Twilight! Whoo! It goes to the tune of Jingle Bells :) So incase you didn't get the message let me spell it out, I, Don't, Own, Twilight! Get it?_

_**A/N: Okay wow, lot's of reviews! Thank you so much to everybody! :) Rosalie96, Marian Hood, CRsalvygirl13, TwiInsane, CuRoSiTy14, BloodySilverThorns, animal8, MyMonkeyMan1221, rebecca . goode . cullenx19x13, mama2mnj, Me Bored . inc, Pablo Loves Edward, lovetoread87, newgirl5, Ruby C . Cullen, lionlambluv, Sadie1787, Elizzie - 3, Jessie Maude, twird96, EdwardandBella34, and simplynessiecullen I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without my loyal reviewers and reviewers in general, thank you! **_

**_On an entirely random different note, anyone see Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince? That was a great movie! They made it really good :) _**

**_So anyways, on with the story my friends, on with the story..._**

_Recap:_

_He looked up to see a very startled and confused Edward, well join the club buddy at least he didn't kiss you! "Oh is this your other boyfriend you were telling me about?" he asked and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

"_Who are you?" Edward asked before I got a chance to. Mind you I probably would have used a couple more choice words that a lady most likely shouldn't say, but this frickin stranger just frickin kissed me!_

"_Oh did Bella not tell you, we met a week ago today, I'm her boyfriend." _

_Now:_

What did he just say?! I had never even met this dude and he was saying that we were dating, this...ugh!

My body wasn't responding I was too shocked to talk, and that's what doomed me. I stood there gaping at this...this...idiot!! "What do you mean?" I heard Edward ask and he sounded, hurt. I didn't turn away from the idiot in front of me but with the little control I had over my body I managed to glare at him.

"We're together, very much in love. We ran into each other last Sunday and got talking and I asked her out and she obliged. We went out and she told me about you and how she loved you, but she wasn't sure, she wanted to play the field I believe you said," he made up some crap and then turned to look at me.

He was lucky I was too shocked to move or he would find himself flying into the nearest tree. I subconsciously leaned over to Edward for support as I had done many times in the past but he quickly took a step ahead to dodge me and I fell to the ground. I sat there, and from the way Edward moved away from me like I was the plaque, I knew he believed this idiot and that I would have tears streaking my face now.

"Is this true Bella?" I heard someone ask but to me it sounded distant. I still didn't have much control over my body, my brain was screaming at me to say 'no' and my heart was screaming to run into Edward's arm's and tell him that he never has to doubt my loyalty. But even though I tried to do both these things at the same time my body remained quiet and motionless on the ground.

When I finally had enough control to lift my head I saw Edward staring at me with pain and hurt in his eyes, Alice was shocked and if you could shock Alice you were talented, Emmett looked somewhere between confused and disbelief, Rosalie looked horrified and disgusted, Jasper looked in thought, like he was trying to figure out the feelings of everyone. I tried to project my feelings of hurt and confusion to Jasper but he didn't seem to get it. I mentally cursed my shield which was the only thing that kept Edward from reading my thoughts and knowing that it wasn't true.

Esme looked in disbelief and Carlisle looked disappointed. Trichina was shocked and I saw Arya and Erin glaring at James, Arya knew he was lying and Erin could sense the relation between us, you know, the non-existent one. Char and Tyler just mimicked Trichina's look.

What got me was Elizabeth and Tanya were smirking, maybe happy that something finally happened that was bad enough Edward might break it off. But, he had to know if wasn't true! How did he not get this just by looking at my face? He knew me! He has known me since 1907! If I could cry, I knew my face would be stained with tears.

"You know what Bella, I can't believe you would do something like this," he spat putting on his mask I had seen him use so many times. He knew I could see threw it, I was the only one who could, and I had seen him use this mask on so many people, but never me! His emotionless mask that he would put on when he was trying to hide his feelings. He never used this on me, he once told me why. When we were kids he told me it was because he knew he could trust me, that I was his best friend and knew everything about him and he knew he could always tell me what was on his mind. Could you hear your heart break? I was starting to think you could. "You want to 'play the field' go ahead, but leave me out of it!" he said before turning and leaving the field.

I looked at him knowing that the hurt on my face was now visible. Arya was looking at where Edward left like he was an idiot she looked like she was pulled between running after him and telling him the truth and staying here with me, she knew I needed her right now, maybe he wasn't paying attention to anyone's mind, and Erin was looking flabbergasted.

The others started leaving and some said something to me as they passed. "Not right," I heard Carlisle mumble to himself, I wasn't sure what he said wasn't right but I was too afraid to ask.

"I can't believe this; I never saw anything about this guy with Bella before. How did..." Alice said to herself angrily trying to figure it out too.

"Bitch," Rosalie hissed while she passed by my spot on the ground.

"Can't believe it," Emmett growled while passing.

"The emotions are so confusing, why would..." Jasper grumbled talking to himself.

"Why, why, why," Esme whispered not taking any note of me. Even Emmett glared at me! That was so unlike him. Like I had said, you mess with one of them or all of them, you get what's coming to you. But, I didn't mess with any of them!

"Doesn't make sense," Both Char and Tyler agreed as they also took no notice of me.

"I knew you were no good, you don't deserve him," Tanya sneered at me before following the others.

"Told you I knew what you did," Elizabeth laughed before turning to catch up with Tanya.

"I'm so sorry, we'll figure this out," Erin told me looking at me sympathetically. "I think I know what happened and that bitch doesn't know what's coming," she smiled and continued on with the Cullen's. Maria passed by quietly not sure of what to say or do towards this.

"What? You don't love me anymore babe," idiot boy laughed and I finally snapped out of my state of shock.

"Who the fu-" I started but was cut off when the dumba, calm down, I cut my own thought off. The idiot kissed me for the second friggin time! I tried to push away from him but he had me in a lock hold.

"Get away from her you pervert!" Arya yelled at him. She knew the truth thanks to her power, I'm so thankful for that, I love her power right now. Trichina shot her a look that said to shut up but Arya assured her it was nothing. And she told Trichina quietly to "Throw something at him, save her," she instructed and Trichina looked at her weird but nodded.

This dummy still hadn't let go of me and I was mentally gagging and was trying to kick him off me. I love Trichina, she looked around and found the only thing that wasn't attached to the ground not that it mattered but it took less energy. She mentally threw a baseball bat right at James' face.

"Who on earth do you think you friggin are!" I yelled finally managing to say as he let go of me when the bat hit him. I looked around and was glad that we had lost so many baseballs around in the trees, ammo.

"I already told him I was your boy-"he was cut off by a baseball to his head as I used Trichina's power.

"Ow what the-"

"Wrong answer, who. Are. You!" I accompanied each word with a baseball to the head.

"Ouch, that hurt ba-" cut off with a bat to the head.

"_NEVER_ call _ME_ that," I snarled and he laughed.

"Violent," he commented and I swear I was about to tear him limb from limb if Arya and Trichina hadn't grabbed my arms. He was lucky I couldn't fully absorb someone's power because if I could I would be using telekinesis to tear each of his little limbs off his little body. "My name is James and I am your hired boyfriend."

"I'm sorry I never hired any boyfriend so bye bye," I told him looking around for bigger things to throw. Hmm, that would do.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't do that," he warned as a tree magically started to lift from its spot. Obviously Trichina and Arya didn't want me to get into trouble because Trichina started using her much more powerful telekinesis to put the tree back. I growled at him as he laughed and signalled for his little coven to leave.

Once he left I registered that Edward believed every word that came out of that scum's mouth. Once he left I lost whatever courage was keeping me standing and collapsed to the ground breathing a tearless sob. "Come on Bella, up we go," Arya whispered beside my ear and lifted me off the ground and with Trichina's help dragged me back to our house.

Not the Cullen's house which is where I so desperately wanted to go and clear things up but I had a sense that I would be an unwelcome visitor at this moment. At that thought another sob escaped my lips and Arya sighed. "It's okay, things will be okay Bella," Arya assured but she couldn't know that. What if the Cullen's never talked to me again, held a grudge, moved away, far away before things could be explained.

I hadn't even noticed we made it back to the house until I felt myself collapse onto my bed. I curled into a ball and started tearlessly sobbing as Arya sat beside me on the bed and rubbed reassuring circles on my back and Trichina tried to say comforting things. None of it worked, Edward hated me right now, he thought I cheated on him, something I would never ever ever do in my existence!

"Bella, you need to call them, tell them it wasn't true," Trichina told me and I was afraid of what they'd say to me.

I sighed knowing that she was right, I had to talk to them sooner or later or risk losing them forever, and I really didn't like the latter.

I picked up the phone which rested by my bed and dialled the number that I used to love dialling knowing that soon I would hear his voice but right now it sent dread threw my heart that he wouldn't listen. It rang 6 times, telling me he was debating about actually answering the phone or not, until the ringing stop and I heard a faint "Hello?"

**_A/N: Now, trust me, I know a bunch of you guys want to kill me okay I know. Got a lot of reviews saying that they hoped Edward wouldn't believe it but they get back together soon enough so no worries, right? Don't kill me, I want to live! Live! *cough**cough* okay so yes thanks to all my reviewers and thanks to all those who don't want to hurt me for having Edward believe the lie. It needs to happen this way and then give me a few chapters to work it out. :| Don't lose hope on me yet! Please and Thank you :)_**

**_Please be kind and Review still, I like reviews they make me smile, and they make Edward and Bella get back together faster :D Okay no they don't cause I already have that written but come on it's pretty fast if you ask me so don't give up on me and review=Fast updates which = the story moving along faster which in turn does technically = them getting together faster. Okay um, did that make sense? Oh whatever! /_\ of happiness my friends, /_\ of happiness. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And I should update soon so don't worry, I'll update asap! :)_**


	23. Phone Calls

_Disclaimer: I don't fricken own Twilight! When can I stop saying this? Do I need to make another song? I will if I have to! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!_

_**A/N: Wow thanks to all my awesome reviewers! And now I know for sure that some of you wanted to kill me...but I'm glad you didn't cause now I'm updating again! Thank you's go to twird96, Sadie1787, newgirl5, mama2mnj, Iceheart97, rosalie123, lionlambluv, Elizy, MyMonkeyMan1221, Me Bored . inc, Jessie Maude, Marian Hood, rebecca . goode . cullenx19x13, simplynessiecullen, Klutzy - Side - of - Alice, larisamarisa, Elizzie - 3, Edwardand Bella34, Alyssa Belikov, . Kuh - Meel, animal8, CRsalvygirl13, Bloodclaw9, GWTWTNME and all readers! Okay, read on! **_

_Recap;_

"_Bella, you need to call them, tell them it wasn't true," Trichina told me and I was afraid of what they'd say to me._

_I sighed knowing that she was right, I had to talk to them sooner or later or risk losing them forever and I really didn't like the latter._

_I picked up the phone which rested by my bed and dialled the number that I used to love dialling knowing that soon I would hear his voice but right now it sent dread threw my heart that he wouldn't listen. It rang 6 times, I could tell he was debating about answering or not, until the ringing stop and I heard "Hello?"_

_Now:_

He sounded exhausted which worried me because Vampires don't tend to get tired. "Edward!" I gasped with relief, at least he answered and that was better than nothing, wasn't it?

"What do you want know?" he sighed and I could feel my heart breaking even more.

"I just wanted to talk, I need to tell you-" I started but like with everyone else, he cut me off!

"No Bella, I understand if you don't want to be with me, but you didn't have to cheat," he said and I could hear that it hurt him to say.

"But Edward, you don't understand-"

"I understand fine. Just, don't make this harder. Good Bye Bella," and with that the phone went dead. I started to sob uncontrollably; this was the worst possible thing that could happen.

Edward refused to talk to me...but I couldn't give up just yet! What else could I do without actually going over there?

I dialled my phone again but with a different cell number. It rang 4 times before she finally picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said not sounding like her normal self. Why would she, she just found out that I supposedly cheated on her brother and close friend.

"Alice!" I gasped this time and she sighed.

"How could you Bella?" she asked desperation in her voice. "Just answer me this one question, how could you?"

"Alice! You have to understand that what you think I did I didn't. It wasn't true!" I tried to make my voice hold all the honesty I could force into it.

"What do you mean? We all heard him, Jasper felt his and your feelings," she listed and I sighed, a sob escaping and I tried to keep it out of my voice.

"What did Jasper feel exactly?" I asked hoping maybe that I could prove him wrong.

"From him he felt smug, happy, and unapologetic. From you he felt panic, worry, and confusion," she told me and I had to think of something quick that could convince her of the truth.

"Alice! I don't know about his feelings but with mine I can explain. I felt panic because he was kissing me and-" I tried to explain once more but I was annoying cut off before I could tell her the true meaning behind those feelings.

"Save it Bella, you know I really thought more highly of you than this, I don't know. Good Bye Isabella," she told me before the phone once more went dead.

I collapsed onto my bed. That was my last hope, gone. If they didn't believe me, my boyfriend, and best friend, than none of them will. After all of this I hope I can still call him my boyfriend.

I lost all track of time as I remained on my bed motionless with the occasional sob being let out. After that I had tried to run a couple of times, but it hadn't worked. I curled up tighter and dug my head into my knees. Because of all this I had know idea what day or time it was when someone entered my room. "Bella, Bella," someone was calling and shaking my shoulder but I ignored them. It didn't matter anyways, nothing mattered right now.

I just curled myself into a tighter ball and focused on the pain that I felt at the moment. The lost hope, the only reason I wasn't half way to Italy this moment was because I thought that they could be reasoned with, we could talk and I could clarify the truth but right now I was really starting to doubt that fact now. I felt a couple of more sobs escape my lips as the person shock my shoulder before they stopped.

"See, nothing, she just got off the phone and this is all," I heard someone who some part of my mind recognized as Trichina.

"There has to be something we can do?!" another girl said who sounded vaguely familiar to Erin. My mind was barely registering all this and I was starting to wonder if everything would just stop processing soon.

"I don't know, what can we do, I'm really starting to worry about her," Trichina said. No, I didn't want them to worry about me! I wanted to just sink into the earth and everything be as though I never existed.

If only life could be that way, you could just disappear on a wish and decided that you didn't want to have born. Maybe it would be better for people if they had never known me. Would Arya and Trichina gone on with an easier life, never having to deal with a newborn, never having to deal with me, would they prefer that life to this one? Would Edward have been with Tanya as Elizabeth wanted, would she approve of Tanya and then everyone would be happy and Edward would never have this problem with his mother, would he be happier?

I couldn't think straight and I knew that all these thoughts were irrational, but what if it's true. What if, everyone would be happier if I had never existed? I guess I couldn't just do that, reverse my existence, and if I killed myself, would people really be all that sad? Edward already didn't care about me anymore and had practically made it clear he doesn't want anything to do with me. Alice, my best friend, believed that I had hurt her brother in the worst way possible.

Esme and Carlisle were probably thinking of a new place to live, they were probably thinking of moving. Rosalie was probably considering all the ways that she could have avoided all of this. If she hadn't accepted me so easily, maybe we wouldn't be where we are today. Tanya and Elizabeth were probably basking in the glory of being right as far as they knew and were having fun telling everyone 'I told you so!' Emmett and Jasper were probably wondering why I did what they thought I did, and they have probably stopped thinking of me as a little sister.

Another sob escaped my chest as I curled deeper into my bed and buried my head into the pillow. "Why can't they just listen to her?!" Trichina almost yelled as I heard her start to pace my room.

"They believe what that guy said; they think that Bella betrayed them. They don't know the truth and they're too upset to listen to anything," Erin explained and Trichina sighed stopping somewhere in the room.

"What are we going to do?"Trichina asked falling onto the corner of my bed. The movement knocked my once quiet sobs out of me as it allowed a couple to be heard.

"I can't stand this! I'm going back and telling them first hand what's going on and what is happening to her!" Erin exploded and I heard stomping out of my room.

"Wait! I'm coming with you! I can help show them that he was lying!" a voice which resembled Arya said and a couple more steps were heard.

"Wait! Can I come?" Trichina asked standing up from my bed and I felt even more alone now.

"You know on a regular occasion I'd say yes, but remember what happened last time we left Bella alone?" Arya pointed out and Trichina sat back down.

"Point taken, I'll stay," she said and I heard the door close as Arya and Erin left the house.

**_A/N: Okay so ya, people still want to kill me I know, I know. And, um, Sadie1787... we don't play with firearms, please, I don't want to die :|. Just, like I said, bare with me a little longer and see what happens. As I told some reviewers, if you kill me, I can't update the story :s Story end, no ending, you _never _know what happens. He he, that's the only reason no killed me! Yay! _**

**_So review my lovely reviewers and see what happens when Arya and Erin give Eddie a piece of their minds. Yep, that chapters all ready to go and will be update soon. Thank you! Now press the little green and grey button that's calling you, you know you wanna! :) _**


	24. Help Me Jasper!

**A/N: So a bunch of people reviewed, thank you to those people! That is thank you's go to Sadie1787, Me Bored . inc, Klutzy - Side - of - Alice, CuRoSiTy14, MyMonkeyMan1221, Chika - PyonPyon, newgirl5, awesomestory#1, xx - AliceCullenForever - xx, . Kuh - Meel, lionlambluv, rebecca . goode . cullenx19x13, Ruby C . Cullen, twird96, AllisionInterrupted, Bloodclaw9, alonia buhat, lovetoread87, animal8, Elizzie - 3, SuperrHyperWhenCrazzed, and all readers! Thank you for taking the time to read this story, so I'll stop talking to you can actually READ the story, on we go! **

_Recap:_

"_I can't stand this! I'm going back and telling them first hand what's going on and what is happening to her!" Erin exploded and I heard stomping out of my room._

"_Wait! I'm coming with you! I can help show them that he was lying!" a voice which resembled Arya said and a couple more steps were heard._

"_Wait! Can I come?" Trichina asked standing up from my bed and I felt even more alone now._

"_You know on a regular occasion I'd say yes, but remember what happened last time we left Bella alone?" Arya pointed out and Trichina sat back down._

"_Point taken, I'll stay," she said and I heard the door close as Arya and Erin left the house. _

_Now:_

**(Oh btw, this is EPOV, just in case you don't get it, ya just to, let you, know, okay sorry, back to the story :))**

I couldn't believe that Bella would do such a thing, _Bella_, but that was the thing, I couldn't believe it! It wasn't something that she would do, I have known her for over 100 years, _I thought I did_ the negative voice in the back of my mind said. No! I did! I do!

I know I should have heard her out when she called, but it was still too soon, looking back I can say that it was pretty irrational how I reacted. I could have asked Bella. Then again Esme did when we first found out but she didn't respond, she said nothing! I couldn't comprehend it.

The thought to call her had crossed my mind once or twice, I admit, but to be honest I was scared. What if she was mad at me for not listening, maybe she didn't want anything to do with us anymore. I mean we did just leave her taking _James' _word, which hardly seemed like something a family would do. I couldn't figure it out. I've been locked in my room for a good two weeks now.

It was hard to keep track but I could tell because from others thoughts. Carlisle had tried to persuade me into going hunting with him but I couldn't. I had to figure this out! Should I or shouldn't I call Bella, should I or shouldn't I believe her? It was all so complicated and the lack of hunting was probably taking its toll by now.

Alice had also taken her turn to try and help me. I knew that Bella had tried to call her after she called me. I also knew that Alice had given her the same response I did 'good bye'. From Alice's thoughts during the time I knew it hurt her to have to say that to her best friend, but family came first in her mind, she would, reluctantly, put me first. And if that meant not listening to Bella and telling her that she was disappointed in her, than it meant just that. I felt bad for what this was doing to the family, we all felt it, we were all confused, shocked, disgusted in Rosalie's case, and couldn't understand how or why she would do that.

That's the thing! Something yelled in my mind, the rational part, the part that knew Bella through and through. The part that _knew_ Bella would _never ever_ do such a thing. She would _never_ hurt anyone intentionally and I knew she wouldn't hurt me, we were best friends and 'mates'. I couldn't tell, half my mind said to not trust her (also known as the irrational part) while the other half yelled at me to pick up the phone and get her side, believe her side, trust her again (also known as the rational part).

I was just about to teeter towards finally picking up the phone and mending this all when I heard a knock at my door. Hmm, I hadn't heard anyone come up, then again I was in emotional turmoil and deep in thought. I didn't even respond, I couldn't my family knew that, so whoever was at the door became impatient and burst threw the door nearly knocking it off its hinges.

"You, you, ugh! You idiot! You incompetent jerk! You-" Erin broke off in words thanks to Arya who had come in with her but she went on relentlessly in her mind. I couldn't help but wonder why she was yelling at me but didn't bother to ask, instead I just stayed on my couch with my head resting on my knees with my arms tightly around them.

"Sorry, Erin just got back from our place," Arya apologized while keeping her hand over Erin's mouth. While I would have never guessed, I thought sarcastically. There was a second of quiet before Arya gasped in pain. "You bit me!"She said in shock but Erin just remained glaring at me.

"I don't like people stopping my rants...now where was I?" she said sarcastically tapping her foot.

"You were at the part where you bit me!" Arya stated once more looking at her hand for any damage. Erin didn't bite her hard enough to do anything but warn her, if she had Arya would be in more pain from the venom, for a moment that is.

"I just got back from seeing Bella, now tell me why you haven't talked to her yet!?" Erin demanded not letting up in the least.

"She's the one who-" I finally started, just wanting to get back to my thinking and soon call Bella to make things up most likely, before Erin cut me off, with her foot. Before I could really comprehend what was happening I was flying out the window which I had idiotically left open. I just realized that I was sitting on the grass looking up in shock. I sat there for a second before I decided if I didn't go back up there, Erin may come down, and without the walls in my room who knows what else she was going to do. I quickly scrambled back up to the window that led to my room to see Jasper standing in my doorway also shocked. The others probably heard everything and were just going to leave it to me, while the most likely eavesdropped.

"The one who WHAT Edward?! The one who was a victim, the one who was blamed for something _she_ didn't do, the one who is curled up in a tight little ball on her bed sobbing as we speak!?" she continued on started to walk around the room.

"Why would she-" I attempted once more when Erin glared at me and I instantly shut up quickly moving closer to my doorway where Jasper still was. I didn't feel like taking a quick trip outside again.

"What makes you think that one WORD that came out of that jerks' mouth was true?!" she once more asked and I sighed collapsing down by the doorway bringing my knees up to my chin again and laying my head on them.

"We talk and have our theories. When the three of them came Jasper sensed her start to worry, then when he kissed her she panicked, then the way she didn't push away and why she never denied anything that he said," I told them starting to remember the reasons we thought it was true and the reasons the irrational side was still taking a stand.

To my surprise though Arya actually scoffed and I looked at her funny finally raising my head from my knees, I almost forgot she was here. "Edward, those three were human drinkers right? They had red eyes," she commented.

"Well, ya," I answered confused looking up at her fully.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, jumping to conclusions again are we," she laughed and when my confused look didn't change she laughed. "Edward, Bella has a slight itty bitty fear of human drinkers, though she won't admit it, she worries about her friends and family getting hurt," she said slowly.

"Why is she afraid of them?" I asked, she never said anything about that.

"You see, when Bella had been a vampire for about...5 years? We ran into her first human drinking vampire, and he was in the middle of, er, feeding. He was crouched over a young lady and Bella, innocent Bella, couldn't figure out why he was doing that. We hadn't told her much about human drinking vampires so, whoops our bad, and she approached him. She tapped him on the shoulder and began to ask 'Um, sir, what are you-' but he whipped around a kicked her across the room," I couldn't help the growl that build up in my chest. "He jumped on her after she fell to the floor and bit her upper arm, which now has a scar, and she gave a gasp of pain, then he put his teeth to her neck and she whimpered in fear and that's when we finally got him off of her," she explained.

"Then, shouldn't Jasper have felt fear instead of worry?" I pointed out and Arya signalled for me to wait.

"Not done," she stated before continuing "After we got away from this dude we were back at the house we were living in at the time and we helped Bella so we were all sitting on the couch, her in a similar position as you at the moment, and she told us 'That hurt so bad, I wouldn't want anyone to have to go threw that' we told her not to worry. But, now, every time we run into another red eyed vampire she starts to worry about whoever she is with, and with you there I wouldn't be surprised it she was even more worried, and that's why Jasper felt worry," she finished.

Whoa, we thought it was because she was worrying he would blow her supposed 'story' or whatever. "But, what about her panicking when he kissed her?" I asked.

"Edward, let me say this as simply as I can, look at it from Bella's perspective at the time. Some red eyed vampire that she didn't know just ran up to her and kissed her, not only a stranger, but a red eyed human drinking vampire, you know the ones she is slightly afraid of, that's also why she didn't pull away, before you ask, because she was worried if she did he might hurt one of us or you," she explained. Well I felt stupid now. Of course, if she is afraid of human drinkers and one kisses her of course she isn't going to push away, because she, is, scared.

"But that doesn't fully mean she isn't seeing him," I pointed out, and now it was Erin's turn to scoff.

"Edward, you remember our powers right?" she asked and I nodded. I was glad to see that Erin also seemed like she was calming down and wasn't going to attack me again. Normally I would mind but like I said, I hadn't hunted in a while, so I couldn't defend myself much.

"You can determine peoples true feelings and Arya can do something like Jasper and is a lie detector," I recited and felt even more idiotic, if anyone knew what was going on besides James and Bella it would be these two people standing in front of me right now.

"Good job, 1 point for you! Now I'll show you from a lie detectors point of view what happened at the baseball field," she smiled mischievously.

Before I knew it I was back at the baseball field, but I wasn't beside Bella this time, I was looking at James, Bella, Victoria, Laurent, and myself. _James looked over everyone and his eyes rested on Bella and his eyes lit with recognition._

_He ran over to her and said "I'm so glad we caught you!" _Lie_ Aryas' mind screamed out. __Translation:_This must be the chick that lady talked about_. Her mind proceeded to tell her. This power defiantly had its up, it told her if someone lied, but she didn't tell us that it also told her the truth._

"_Do I-" Bella began before he kissed her. _It hurt more seeing it the second time and I was once more reminded why I hadn't called Bella sooner.

_He then pulled away and looked up at me, _well me-me, not Arya point of view, Arya...uh, he looked up at Edward-me_, and looked confused. "Oh is this your other boyfriend you were telling me about?" he asked. _Lie_ her mind once more yelled. __Translation:_This is her boyfriend I need to get to break up with her.

So it was planned, someone, a lady he said, had told him to get me to break up with Bella. Have I mentioned I'm an idiot yet?_ "Who are you?" I saw me, _well Edward-me_, demand. _Bella wants to ask the same question_ Arya had observed during this whole thing _Then again if she asked, she wouldn't be so polite._ Arya laughed in her mind when she thought that. _God how could I be so oblivious!?

"_Oh did Bella not tell you, we met a week ago today, I'm her boyfriend" he told her and I felt the similar rip in my heart, but this time I also heard Aryas' power._ Lie_ her mind screamed out. _This could get kind of annoying after awhile I could imagine. _Translation:_ I'm Hired to get _you_ to break up with her.

What! Could I really not see that that was what they were doing? I guess so...but how did I miss that? _"What do you mean?" I saw myself,_ Edward-me, _ask_ and I wanted to kick some sense into him. I guess I now understand why Erin felt the need to do the same thing, she just, followed threw with that notion. How could he not see that it was fake?! Wait that was me, so I was the idiot, so I should kick sense into myself.

"_We're together, very much in love. We ran into each other last Sunday and got talking and I asked her out and she obliged. We went out and she told me about you and how she loved you, but she wasn't sure, she wanted to play the field I believe you said," he listed off and I saw Edward-me looked pained._ Well I would too but I knew now that all he was saying wasn't true. Lie_ Aryas' mind once more rang. __Translation:_I'm telling you this because the lady said it would be fun to mess with people's lives, she was right. I'm making up a load of crap that on the spot! _It said. _

_Arya clenched her fist and her jaw tightened as she watched Bella lean over on Edward-me and how I had stepped away allowing her to fall to the ground. To be honest it hurt to just let her fall and not catch her but considering what I had been told it's not _entirely_ my fault. What am I saying, it is all _my_ fault. "Is this true Bella?" Esme had asked her concerned and I watched once again as Bella sat on the floor looking in pain and didn't respond._

"_You know what Bella, I can't believe you would do something like this," I watched helpless as past me spat at Bella and I hadn't noticed before how she flinched and looked on the brink of sobbing. I watched as I saw myself use the mask I had never used on Bella before because she was trustworthy. _

Once again I was back in the present. _You don't need to relive the rest, I saw how that much hurt you_, Arya thought and I nodded in thanks.

"And if that isn't enough to convince you I can tell you that the true feelings I felt from James, were amusement and Bella, first confusion and disgust, then pain for obvious reasons," Erin quickly said the last part.

"Not to mention that even James' story doesn't add up. He said that they had run into each other last Sunday, think Edward, Bella was with _you _all weekend!" Arya pointed out and I nodded in shock. How could I have been so stupid, there was nothing supporting what James had told me and so much against it. I remembered that weekend, Friday I drove Bella to our house and we watched movies for a lot of the night then we went upstairs to my room and talked for the rest of the night. Saturday I played a game of chess with Jasper for a lot of the day, then Bella played him, then we watched Emmett and Jasper fight before Esme told them to stop or go outside because they were going to break something. Instead we all got hooked into playing video games with Emmett for the rest of the day.

Saturday night we went out hunting but we had stayed close together and were never really out of each other's sight for more then a couple minutes before we were back together again. Sunday Alice took Bella shopping and forced me to come along with them and shopping with Alice took most of the day, then when we got back Alice played Bella Barbie that evening. When I finally saved her we sat in the living room (trust me I know the irony of it) and Bella read Wuthering Heights while I played on the Piano. Monday I drove her to school and we went on with the day.

"I have made the worst mistake of my life. Bella probably hates me!" I said.

"I wouldn't say that," Arya mumbled and I looked at her confused. She sighed, _you were warned,_ before she showed me a picture of Bella. She was curled up in a tight ball on her bed with Trichina by her side rubbing her arm reassuringly. She was dead to the world, she didn't respond or get up or move, she was practically catatonic.

"That's...that's her now?" I stuttered feeling a hole rip in my chest. I was the worst kind of monster, if I had hurt an angel like that.

"Basically, it can be worse on some days," a new voice piped up and we all turned to see Trichina in the doorway where Jasper had once been.

"Please don't tell me you left Bella alone?" Arya asked looking at her in shock.

"What's so bad about leaving Bella alone?" I asked horrified at what more could happen to her.

"Well, to say the least I left her alone for a couple of minutes, I went into her room and she was gone and her window open. Half hour later we finally caught up with her while she was on her way to Volterra," Arya told me and my mouth dropped.

"Sh-She can't be serious," I stuttered and Trichina nodded.

"Yep, while we were dragging her back she kept mumbling something about life having no meaning anymore. It's really heartbreaking to see her like that," Trichina explained looking just as heartbroken as she had said.

"Where's Bella?" Arya demanded knowing Trichina had to have come here for some reason. A picture of James flashed through Trichina's mind and I growled.

"What about James?" I asked threw clenched teeth.

"H-He, well, he sort of came and when I tried to stop him he kicked me away, the-then he grabbed Bella and ran. I followed his scent and tried to catch up to him bu-but he's faster than I am and I realized I wouldn't be able to do much to save Bella when I caught him so I came back here," she explained. I felt the growl trying to escape and I heard a gasp from the now open doorway.

Alice stood there and was in mid-vision. I hadn't caught it before she snapped out of it and covered her mind. "Edward, Edward!" she cried running into the room with no hesitation. "You have to catch her in time! I know you're not mad, we all know and heard everything, at her anymore so you have to hurry! She by the baseball clearing, run! Jasper, Emmett!" she continued in a slightly louder voice. "You guys go too, follow Edward, Bella's in trouble!" she yelled and I ran out the front door soon followed by Jasper and Emmett.

I however didn't miss Rosalie practically pushing Emmett out the door to go faster and Jasper running ahead of them. Esme and Carlisle looking ashamed and concerned and Alice looking threw the future to try and find whatever she was hoping to find. _We're sorry Edward, go, she needs you now, you can make up for things later._ Esme told me through her mind.

_I knew it wasn't right, I'm sorry Edward, we should have figured it out sooner, then maybe this wouldn't be happening. _Carlisle also sent me before I ran my fastest to the baseball clearing.

**_A/N: Okay! So, good? Bad? Horrid? Spectacular? Let me now via review pleases! Honestly though, what'd you guys think? How'd it go? I'll stop asking questions now, okay? Okay! So ya there was something I was gonna say, but I forgot it while proof reading this chapter so, ya, guess it wasn't that important if it was forgotten :s_**

**_Oh ya, I wanted to show why Edward and Alice would act like that because I full well know that that is OOC but if you know the reasoning behind it, then, you should understand. Alice was just putting family first until she had proof and Edward was just confused, so yep, hope you liked. Let me know!_**

**_/_\ of happiness, review please and tell me if it was good or bad or should never be continued and we should pretend it never exsisted? I should never ever open word with the intention of writing a story again? Lol, okay review! The big green and grey button is calling you! It's telling you to review, review, review! :) _**


	25. 3 plans foiled with 1, yay!

_Disclaimer: They're coming to get you Barbra! They're coming for you Barbra! _

_Who's coming?_

_The disclaimer of course! Duh! Now say it Barbra!_

_Who the heck is Barbra!? My names not Barbra! But okay if they're still under some weird impression that I own Twilight, ya I don't! My name's not Stephine as far as I know, nor is it Barbra! So shut up dude!_

_Fine Bar- *I give him a deathly glare* -never mind!_

_**A/N: OMG, we're over 300 reviews now!! Crap, you guys are awesome! Love ya all!! :) The reviewers who got us over 300 reviews like the ones for 200 reviews deserve extra thanks! AllisonInterrupted, lionlambluv, CuRoSiTy14, lovetoread87, Pirncess of Darkness, newgirl5, SuperrHyperWhenCrazzed, mama2mnj, Jessie Maude, Me Bored . inc, Sadie1787, Elizzie - 3, . Kuh - Meel . , twird96, Kolored, GWTWTNME, MyMonkeyMan1221, BloodySilverThorns, nanaed95, simplynessiecullen, ladyxvamp - wolves, animal8, BrooklynBrn4lyf, sk8lover334, Bloodclaw9, skyegirl101, and rebecca . goode . cullenx19x13. Not to meantion all readers so read on readers, read on...**_

_Recap:_

"_Where's Bella?" Arya demanded knowing Trichina had to have come here for some reason. A picture of James flashed through Trichina's mind and I growled._

"_What about James?" I asked threw clenched teeth._

"_H-He, well, he sort of came and when I tried to stop him he kicked me away, the-then he grabbed Bella and ran. I followed his scent and tried to catch up to him bu-but he's faster than I am and I realized I wouldn't be able to do much to save Bella when I caught him so I came back here," she explained. I felt the growl trying to escape and I heard a gasp from the now open doorway._

_Alice stood there and was in mid-vision. I hadn't caught it before she snapped out of it and covered her mind. "Edward, Edward!" she cried running into the room with no hesitation. "You have to catch her in time! I know you're not mad, we all know and heard everything, at her anymore so you have to hurry! She by the baseball clearing, run! Jasper, Emmett!" she continued in a slightly louder voice. "You guys go too, follow Edward, Bella's in trouble!" she yelled and I ran out the front door soon followed by Jasper and Emmett._

_I however didn't miss Rosalie practically pushing Emmett out the door to go faster and Jasper running ahead of them. Esme and Carlisle looking ashamed and concerned and Alice looking threw the future to try and find whatever she was hoping to find. _We're sorry Edward, go, she needs you now, you can make up for things later._ Esme told me through her mind._

I knew it wasn't right, I'm sorry Edward, we should have figured it out sooner, then maybe this wouldn't be happening._Carlisle also sent me before I ran my fastest to the baseball clearing._

_Now: **(BTW, we're back in BPOV okay? Good)**_

I struggled against James but he had me in the similar lock hold he had last time we met. I didn't give up though, I didn't know where he was taking me and I didn't want to find out, nor did I want to find out what he was planning. If I could just get my feet on the ground, but that was practically impossible!

We reached the baseball field where we had been before and just being there brought back all the memories I had been desperately trying to keep at bay. He dropped me as I once again sobbed; I guess he figured he didn't have to worry about me running off. Wrong. I jumped up and tried to run but he was instantly in front of me with an evil smile on his face.

He pushed me and I fell to the ground with him on top of me. He was friggin trying to rape me. I desperately tried to get him off but it didn't work, that is until we heard someone walked out of the tree line. "James, this was not part of the deal," the last person I expected said. He got off of me and I looked around to find that my shirt was ripped to the point that it was practically unrecognizable. He pulled me up with him though and held me to him.

"You never said anything against it," he responded and she leaned back against a tree.

"Elizabeth?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yep honey. And James, drop her, I don't want her hurt, I just don't want them together," she explained but he persisted in pulling down the zipper on his pants and I tried to pull away.

I thanked every god I could think of when he was attacked and pulled away from me. I fell to the ground and looked up to see Elizabeth shocked and embarrassed looking at something behind me. I didn't care what was behind me though; I wanted to get far away from here. I ran off with one destination in mind, Volterra, but just the same didn't get very far.

The familiar red hair was in front of me along with the owner of it. She grabbed my lower arm with much too much force and I gasped in pain. "And where do you think you're going?" she sneered and I tried to pull my arm free but with no such luck.

"Anywhere but here," I told her with venom in my voice.

"Aw, little Bella trying to escape? I do-" she started to say but someone tackled her and she let go. I looked behind me to see a fire burning in the clearing, so James was dead...Thank god. I looked back to where that lady had been (just realized I either forgot her name or didn't know it) and found her fighting someone, but it was such a mess I couldn't tell who it was. I stayed where I had been without moving in shock at what had just happened.

Before I could really process what was happening I heard a screech coming from the fight in front of me and an arm fly out next to me. Well someone was winning; let's just hope it's the person who is on my side. After a couple more pieces flew out and joined the growing pile next to me the little fight stopped and I found the red head dismembered and Arya standing above her breathing hard.

"I wanted to do that since the first time we met them. Then again I would have liked to attack James more, but the guys had dibs," she laughed and noticed that I was taking glances towards the way to the airport. She sighed and grabbed my wrist with one hand and the pieces of red head with her other arm and started to drag me back to the clearing. "I'm not letting you commit suicide," she sighed just before we reached the clearing.

She threw the pieces into the fire while keeping a firm grip on my wrist. "Hey! You found her!" Emmett cheered. I was surprised to see Emmett here, and happy that I was found none the less, and looked around trying to find the person he was referring to. Maybe he meant she found the lady. "Why are you holding her wrist so tightly?" he then observed and Arya looked down seeming to have forgotten she was holding my wrist overly tight.

"Oh she was trying to run to the airport, Volterra no doubt," she shrugged still not letting go and he looked shocked.

Before I knew it I was engulfed in a huge hug and lifted off the ground. "Don't ever think of that again," he told me before putting me down. I looked up at him confused and he smiled reassuringly before repeating "Never, if you went I would expect Eddie boy would be on the next flight," he told me and I'm sure I looked more confused. Edward didn't want anything to do with me, why should he care?

"Don't let him hear you call him Eddie," a new voice jumped in as Jasper walked into the field. What were they all doing here? "Oh Bella, I'm so glad we got here in time. Alice was really scared of what she had seen, but she wouldn't tell us what it was," he looked frustrated but relieved at the same time. I smiled briefly while looking at the fire.

James was gone, that was for sure, I subconsciously put my hand over the scar that red eyed vampire had given me while watching the fire. "Bella!" someone gasped behind me and I turned around quickly to see who had called me. Before I had the chance though someone was hugging me tightly and I relaxed into his arms.

"Edward?" I asked even though I full well knew who it was I still felt the need to make sure and I felt him nod.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you before, I don't know why, we shouldn't have listened to him, if we hadn't maybe we wouldn't be here and maybe you wouldn't have been so close to...you know," he trailed off and I blushed remembering the fact that my shirt barely resembled a shirt anymore.

"I should have tried harder-" I tried to say but he cut me off quickly.

"Don't you even dare to try and blame yourself for this Isabella Marie Swan, ever!" he told me sternly and I looked up at him shocked. We stood there in silence for a minute and I noticed his eyes look over to the scar that red eyed vampire had given me so long ago. I looked back up at him and he looked embarrassed to have been caught.

"Arya told you," I stated knowing full well that it was her that ratted me out on this.

"A little," he chuckled and we relaxed seeming to have forgotten everything that we had been through. Before anything else could have been said his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He pulled it out and looked at the caller id and laughed. "Alice," he informed us before he answered it. "What is it Alice?"

"You got her in time!" I heard her threw the phone and knew how they found me.

"Yes Alice," he sighed and I heard her bell like laughter threw the phone.

"Well then hurry up and get back to the house! We're all waiting for you!" she said still speaking loud enough that I could hear her.

"Alright Alice, we just need to talk one thing through and we'll be there," he told her which instantly worried me. What was this one thing that we had to talk about? What was so important that it couldn't wait till we got back to the house? I missed anything else that could have been in the conversation as I noticed him hang up.

He looked over at Jasper and Emmett and they nodded along with Arya. Okay, they knew something that I didn't. "Elizabeth! We know you're there!" Edward called and I didn't miss the anger that he tried to hide in his voice.

We heard someone walk into the clearing and I noticed Elizabeth now leaning against the same tree she had been before. "Hello everyone, I was just, wondering where everyone ran off to in a hurry," she told us but it was obvious that she was lying.

"We heard everything Elizabeth, care to clear up what that all meant?" Jasper asked glaring at her.

"I think we should move this to the house," Emmett jumped in and we all reluctantly agreed with him.

We left on our way back to the Cullen's house. Internally I was rejoicing the fact that they knew the truth, and apparently, hopefully, were accepting me back. The real test would be when we got to the house, and I saw the rest of them. As we walked Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. I leaned into him and this time he didn't move out of the way.

"I'm so sorry for all of this. I love you, and don't you ever forget it," he whispered and I swear I had a huge goofy smile on my face.

"I love you too, don't you ever doubt my loyalty," I told him making my voice sound as serious as I could in such a good mood.

"I've learned that the hard way," he laughed and I joined him. I then had the feeling that everything was going to be alright. Emmett was walking with Elizabeth, probably trying to make sure she didn't run off, and Arya and Jasper walked behind them talking about something, not sure of what really.

We finally reached the house and I became nervous of what their reactions were going to be. Did they all know the truth now? Were they going to accept me? I sure hoped so. What did Elizabeth have to do with all of this?

Whatever the answers to these questions were, now was the time to get the answers.

**A/N: Okay so people who have read my story for a while must have noticed I don't normally update weekends, not because I don't want to but because I'm busy, so take this as a treat everyone! :) Also thanks so much for reading my story everyone and I'm glad you like it!**

**Also, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, so it's okay if you think it sucks, I know it does, but don't blame me! Blame writers block and all it's, evilness! So please be nice with reviews, still same deal, Love it? Hate it? Delete it? let me know but be kind :| I know some people were expecting something more dramatic for the reunion but this is the best I could come up with, that and, I really wanted to get Vicoria and James gone and done with! Really! They both seriously needed to die, I mean! *cough**cough* I didn't say that :) So review tell me what you think!**

**And, once more, it's summer as everyone knows, and once again I'm leaving to go to my trailer tomorrw and I don't have internet connection very much so ya. Not going to be able to update for this week, I'll try on Thurs or Fri because I'll still try to write, but be warned. And please it's not my fault. And I tried to not have a huge cliffy so I hope you don't consider this because this was the best ending I could come up with for this chappy so please don't hate me! :) **

**Also has anyone ever watched old Black and White horror movies? Like from 1930s and up, seriously! I've been watching them and if you ever get the chance try it. They're obviously not really scary but in my opinion it's kind of cool to watch them! :D Anyways, review! /_\ of happiness! You know the drill! Benedryl! Jk, just saw that comercial recently...ya *cough**cough* what?! Okay review review review! :)**


	26. Chapter preview and AN in one!

Disclaimer: Alright, for this chapter this is utterly pointless...

**Hey! I'm here, still alive, and I hope I'll still be alive after this...hmm, yes I will! Okay so as you know I was supposed to update uh...how long ago? Ya, about a week, give or take. So I have my reasons! Two words, writers block. Everything I'm writing after I'm done I think it sucks! And I really don't want to post it. **

**But don't worry, I'll pull through, and this story ISN'T going on Hiatus, no worries, it will run as smoothly as it has before. It might be a BIT slower until I get things worked out, but I will update as often with the best I can come up with. So if the next few chapters suck, don't hate me, and I know they do.**

**Next bit of news, yes, I officially have a Beta Reader, shocker. Really, I never expected I would be getting a Beta but what do ya know, here I am. I never saw the point and didn't really understand what they were for, but they explained it and I agreed. So this next chapter is done, but me and my Beta, , are still figuring things out so I will send this chapter to them first, so hopefully it will be up before the weekend, or that's what I'm aiming for.**

**But because I feel SO horrible about taking so long. Not only did I have writers block, but the Sunday after I came back, I went up to my trailer again, did not see that one coming. But as I said, because I am feeling so horrible about your long wait, I'm going to put up a part of the next chapter. Unedited, by me or my Beta, this part may change by the times it's put up, but I hope this slightly makes up for my absence. So as I've said before...read on!**

"So, Elizabeth, care to explain what happened back there?" Edward asked glaring, _glaring,_ at his mother. She looked just as shocked as I probably did because as I may have mentioned before, he _never_ glared at his mother, never so much as disrespected her.

She looked between us all and most of the Cullen's were just looking between them as if saying, _'Oh, you are in trouble!'_ Of course though, she rounded on _me_ and said "This is your fault, none of this would have happened if it weren't for you!" I heard a couple gasps from the living room but ignored it. Did she really hate me that much, to once again blame everything on me? Guess so. I thought glumly.

"It's not her fault! She didn't do anything!" the pixie beside me exploded. For someone so small, she could be _really_ scary when ticked off. "You are the one who talked James into going along with it!" Elizabeth looked shocked at what Alice had said but she continued on with "Oh yes, I saw what he said in the clearing, I _know_ now that it was you who set it all up! Just to get Edward and Bella apart!" after she finished yelling everyone stood stock still in shock.

I heard a growl building in Edward's chest and Arya managed to grab his arm just in time before he tried to lunge at her. Emmett tried also but Carlisle was by him in a minute holding him back while Rosalie had grabbed Jasper before he could do any damage. "You're the reason my little sister almost got raped!" Emmett yelled from where Carlisle had stopped him.

True that he had said what all of us who had been in the clearing were thinking but it seemed to take most of the Cullen's off guard at what he said. Even Alice, who had seen everything, stilled for a moment. "WHAT!?" Rosalie screeched breaking the thick silence that had coated everything after Emmett's outburst. Her eyes flicked between where she held Jasper's arm, and Elizabeth, and back before, catching everyone off guard, she quickly and purposely, let go.

Jasper charged forward only to be stopped by Esme who caught him before he got far. "Rosalie," she scolded but still looked like she was trying to decided if it was really that bad.

"Jasper was the one about to attack, and she almost got Bella _raped_ Mother, _raped!_" she yelled and I remembered back to when she told me her story. She had explained everything from her fiancée, to when she woke up and Carlisle explained everything to her. I could tell she felt strongly about that particular subject.

I flinched when Rosalie had said 'raped' and I noticed that almost everyone else did to, except for Elizabeth, for obvious reasons, Rosalie, because I assumed she was too mad to react, and Edward, who not only flinched but growled at the word.

"Well we don't know that for sure," Esme went on looking as though she was unconvinced by her own words. "Elizabeth, would you like to share your side of the story," she turned trying to give her the benefit of the doubt that she did not deserve.

"And remember," Edward cut in when she opened her mouth to start "In this room we have a mind reader, empath, psychic, and lie-detector, so tell the entire truth," he warned.

**Okay, now that that has been done. Hope you liked and I appreciate reviews, but it's okay if you don't, I'd understand. And I was going to talk about something else important...but it slipped my mind, bloody crap it! **

**Okay, okay, come back to me idea, topic, whatever it was, it needs to come back to my mind because I know it was important! It had to have been! Uh! So...who's ready for the school? Hmm, anyone? Ya I got nothing, that train of thought has COMPLETELY and ENTIRELY left the station, so ya that's not coming back for a while...Anyways, thank you in advance for bearing with me, I really appreciate all my readers and reviewers, so please keep going with it. **

**I will try not to let you down, no scratch that, if I have anything to say about it I WON'T let you down, so please don't think I'm doing this on purpose. Anyways many of you may not even be reading my authors note so I don't know why I'm still going on about pointless things I suspect many of you don't even really care about, so I'll shut up now. **

**Leaving you with TWO last thoughts. Sorry, and thank you in advance for sticking with this story, and two, /_\ of happiness! :) **


	27. Chappy 26, fianlly! Took awhile, sorry!

_Disclaimer: I don't own it! I read it, but own, I do not!_

_**A/N: Okay! Yes, I'm back officially, woohoo! Alrighty, still got some writers block, but thinking (hoping) I pulled through the hard part. So thank you to my brand new (and first) Beta rebecca . goode . cullenx19x13 (subtracting the spaces around the dots...I don't know why it won't let me write that :s) so! Also, I think I remember what was so important...well I don't think it was what I was complaining about last chapter, but it's good enough replacement, my reivewers! Thank yous! Now I forgot to do it last chapter, so we have to go for two chapters worth *sigh* I'm a genius, really! *sarcasm* So we are going to go into a new paragraph cause this is gonna take awhile!**_

**_SuperrHyperWhenCrazzed, Sadie1787, Jessie Maude, Me Bored . inc (I always accidently put an 'e' at the end of 'inc' it's annoying), mama2mnj, twilighter2967, twird96, lionlambluv, nanaed95, BloodySilverThorns, Elizzie - 3, lovetoread87, animal8, xx - AliceCullenForever - xx, korrilynne, TwilightandHarryPotterGirl, CuRoSiTy14, MyMonkeyMan1221, newgirl5, Bloodclaw9, rebecca . goode . cullenx19x13 (my awesome new Beta, you should thank them, their really fast at going over the chapter, I got it back the same day I sent it! Yay! Special thanks to them!!) Frozo Drago, readhead232 (I loved your review, I love all reviews don't get me wrong, but theirs was kind of sweet and funny, let's revisit it!) "Words cant even describe how much i like your story!so im not even gonna use them! JGJFADHFHUGREUT!WEE! PLZ PLZ PLZ UPDATE SOON! I would do the triangle of happyness but unfortunatly i dont have the right keys to do so :( So just pretend i did it ok!?! :D :D :D like i said b4, PLZ PLZ PLZ UPDATE SON!" This is not to say that I haven't had awesome review before, I just never recognized them, so if you sent me an awesome sweet entirely amazing review, I'm sorry if I didn't recognize it :( forgive me! Please!_**

**_Now for the last chapter/AN I put up, the one that should be here. And if you reviewed both chapters (because this was pretty quick) you deserve another thanks, because you should have been thanked last chapter, and weren't. newgirl5, Klutzy - Side - of - Alice (your reviews always make me smile, and laugh, randomness is awesomeness (made up by the real Maria and Erin)), CuRoSiTy14, MickeyMC, larisamarisa, Sadie1787, MyMonkeyMan1221, forevablonde (I tried looking into a light to remember, and all that happened was I started blinking pretty lights, thanks for the thought though!), Rietwane, mama2mnj, lionlambluv (You are awesome, you have reviewed to just about every single chapter without a fail, wow, only a few of you have accomplished such a thing...okay ya I'm going to shut up now) _**

**_Hi Ho, Hi Ho, it's off to read we go, we'll look and read and scroll down the page, Hi Ho! Hi Ho, Hi Ho, Hi Ho! _**

_Recap:_

_We finally reached the house and I became nervous of what their reactions were going to be. Did they all know the truth now? Were they going to accept me? I sure hoped so. What did Elizabeth have to do with all of this?_

_Whatever the answers to these questions were, now was the time to get the answers. _

_Now:_

Just before we got to the door the nervousness got to me and I stopped dead effectively causing Emmett to run into me. "What's wrong?" Edward asked, seeming to be just as worried as I was. He looked as nervous as I felt but I knew that couldn't be possible, what did he have to be nervous about?

"Don't worry Bella, it's going to be fine," Jasper assured, resting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Instantly feeling much calmer, I relaxed and smiled my thanks towards Jasper who returned the gesture. Still, none of this really helped the overwhelming urge to flee and pretend that everything was okay.

Before I could execute any sort of plan though, Edward grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the house, silently telling me everything was okay. I decided to trust him as we resumed walking into the house. Over all the reactions I had thought of, being attacked was not one of them.

Much less being attacked by a flying pixie, that one was definitely fully out of my mind, but nevertheless it happened. Said pixie had jumped at me, knocking both of us to the ground and narrowly missing Jasper and Arya, who dodged into the house just in time.

"Oh my god Bella! I am SOOO sorry that we didn't believe you, well that we believed James, but whatever! I was SOOO scared when I had that vision, I can't believe we almost lost you!" she squealed so quickly that I wouldn't be surprised if I had misheard her. During this whole speech her tight hug around me gradually tightened to where it almost met Emmett's strength. What was she talking about losing me? Didn't they all walk out on me not a month ago...I was obviously missing something.

"Uh, what was that dear? I don't think anyone caught that," Jasper commented lightly, and Alice turned to playfully glare at her husband. She finally jumped up, pulling me along with her so that we could all get in the house.

After we were all in, which put Alice and I to the left of the doorway leading to the living room, which was everyone was, Elizabeth and Edward in the centre, and Emmett, Jasper, and Arya to the right. "Bella! I'm so glad to see that they got to you in time!" Esme, who was closest to me, smiled warmly and pulled me into a tight hug. Carlisle stood just behind her and smiled down at his wife.

"Yes, Alice was quite scared by her vision yet she wouldn't tell any of us what it was. We're so glad you're okay," he smiled also hugging me in a fatherly fashion. I didn't know what changed their attitude towards me, but a sneaking suspicion told me that it was Arya and Erin, I do have a vague memory of Arya and Erin deciding to talk to Edward.

Whatever it was I definitely was not going to fight it. "So, Elizabeth, care to explain what happened back there?" Edward asked glaring, _glaring,_ at his mother. She looked just as shocked as I probably did because as I may have mentioned before, he _never_ glared at his mother, never so much as disrespected her.

She looked between us all and most of the Cullen's were just looking between them as if saying, _'Oh, you are in trouble!'_ Of course though, she rounded on _me_ and said, "This is your fault! None of this would have happened if it weren't for you!" I heard a couple gasps from the living room but ignored it. Did she really hate me that much, to once again blame everything on me? Guess so. I thought glumly.

"It's not her fault! She didn't do anything!" the pixie beside me exploded. For someone so small, she could be _really_ scary when ticked off. "You are the one who talked James into going along with it!" Elizabeth looked shocked at what Alice had said, but she continued on with, "Oh yes, I saw what he said in the clearing, I _know_ now that it was you who set it all up! Just to get Edward and Bella apart!" After she finished yelling everyone stood stock still in shock.

I heard a growl building in Edward's chest, and Arya managed to grab his arm just in time as he tried to lunge at her. Emmett tried also, but Carlisle was by him in a minute holding him back while Rosalie had grabbed Jasper before he could do any damage. "You're the reason my little sister almost got raped!" Emmett yelled from where Carlisle had stopped him.

True that he had said what all of us who had been in the clearing were thinking, but it seemed to take most of the Cullen's off guard at what he said. Even Alice, who had seen everything, stilled for a moment. "WHAT!?" Rosalie screeched breaking the thick silence that had coated everything after Emmett's outburst. Her eyes flicked between where she held Jasper's arm, and Elizabeth, and back before, catching everyone off guard, she quickly and purposely, let go.

Jasper charged forward only to be stopped by Esme who caught him before he got far. "Rosalie," she scolded but still looked like she was trying to decide if it was really that bad.

"Jasper was the one about to attack, and she almost got Bella _raped_ Mother, _raped!_" she yelled, and I remembered back to when she told me her story. She had explained everything from her fiancée, to when she woke up and Carlisle explained everything to her. I could tell she felt strongly about that particular subject.

I flinched when Rosalie had said 'raped' and I noticed that almost everyone else did to, except for Elizabeth, for obvious reasons, Rosalie, because I assumed she was too mad to react, and Edward, who not only flinched but growled at the word.

"Well we don't know that for sure," Esme went on looking as though she was unconvinced by her own words. "Elizabeth, would you like to share your side of the story," she turned trying to give her the benefit of the doubt that she did not deserve.

"And remember," Edward cut in when she opened her mouth to start "In this room we have a mind reader, empath, psychic, and lie-detector, so tell the entire truth," he warned.

She stopped and looked to reconsider her answer, before she once more opened her mouth and said, "I don't really know what happened with James."

"Lie!" Arya stated before she could utter her next sentence. "You know perfectly well what happened with James."

"Okay fine I do know what happened with James, b-but I don't know why he came around in the first place," she tried once more.

"I can feel the lie radiating off of you," Jasper, who was still being held back by Esme, told her, and she sighed.

"Okay fine I know why he came around in the first place but it's not like I asked him to do all of that," she responded huffing with exaggerated annoyance.

"What!" Edward gasped looking at her with disgust evident on his face. Deciding that I hated seeing him like this I walked up and kissed his cheek, noticing that he clearly calmed down.

"Edward, let _her_ tell _her_ side of the story," I said as he wrapped his arm protectively around me. Satisfied that everyone looked like they would keep quiet, I turned back to Elizabeth and told her "Go on."

"After everything you suspect I put you through, you're still trying to be polite and nice to me?" she asked, looking absolutely flabbergasted. I shrugged and nodded not really knowing what I should respond to that. "Okay fine, when we were playing baseball I went out into the forest and came across those three. I was getting really fed up and after you hit me with that ball, so when I found them I talked to them and James agreed to pretend to be the guy you were cheating with to get Edward to break up with you, he was just supposed to make you believe they were together and that was all. Everything else was his own sick doing," she explained avoiding all eye contact with us.

"But if you hadn't talked to him in the first place none of this would have happened!" Edward almost roared.

"Okay I get it! Once your son is yelling at you that you did something wrong, you know you messed up," she mumbled unhappily, and I had to stop myself from gaping at her. Did she really think that what she did could be justified in the end? Really?

"No. Once your son tells you that you can stop calling him that until further notice, you know you really messed up," Edward told her before storming upstairs.

"What, but...did he just disown me?" she stuttered and looked at us all. To tell you the truth, even I was confused.

"Don't worry about it. He can get quite worked up with something he really cares about," Esme was still trying to be kind.

"I should go talk to him," Elizabeth said while looking up the stairs.

"No, no you _really_ shouldn't, that will definitely just make things worse," Alice told her just before she was about to walk up the stairs.

"Fine!" she huffed storming out the door, going who knows where. As soon as she left I turned to look at Alice knowing she knew what I wanted to ask.

"You're fine," she told me after a brief look into the future. I smiled happily and ran up the stairs to Edward's room. Before I could even knock on the door he had opened it and was hugging me.

"Are you okay?" he asked almost immediately after, and I sighed.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth is a little ticked off though, so is Rosalie but for an entirely different reason as you know," I explained, and it was his turn to sigh.

"I'm siding with Rosalie," was all he said.

"Edward, I really don't want to come between you and your mother," I finally told him what had been bugging me.

"No Bella, none of this is your fault. You haven't done anything, trust me," he pleaded me with his eyes.

"You know I hate it when you do that," I leaned into him.

"Do what?" he laughed, knowing I wasn't really mad at him.

"Dazzle me," I huffed, and he full out laughed.

"Okay, I'll try to 'Dazzle'? You less," he said, trying to hide his laughter but failing horribly.

That was all it took to break the tension from the night. We started talking, and a couple of hours later he turned to me looking entirely serious. "Can you forgive me, forgive us?" he asked.

"Forgive you for what?" I tried to figure out what they did to need forgiving.

"For not believing you, for taking the word of him, for not trusting the way we should have," he listed.

"I thought I told you that you I held no hard feelings, it wasn't your fault," I tried, but he shook his head.

"Despite what you say, we're still going to try and make it up to you," he vowed, and I knew I wasn't going to win this one.

"Alright, as long as you know it isn't necessary," I allowed, and he nodded.

"We know, and it doesn't make any difference." With that we went back into talking about miscellaneous things. That was how the rest of the night went.

**_A/N: Hi again! So as you have probably noticed by the notes I wrote beside some of your names, I'm a little bored. So don't take offence to the notes, whether it be because it's about you, or it wasn't and you believe it should be by your name too, well don't take offence please! I just, some of those are just random, those are thoughts that went through my head as I wrote down the names. You see, I've been spending too much time with my friend, and she's rubbing off on me, so these things are random :s dang nab it, sorry! Those are just little things, like lionlambluv, no fail, I get a review from her since she started reading, it just popped into my mind, there are others like her, you either a) didn't review last chapter OR b) I wasn't paying attention when I typed your name. And as for those reviews that are sweet, amazing, entirely awesome, that I never recognized, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE fogive me for it. I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY love them! I don't think I'll be doing that again, because I feel bad now for not recognizing the other reviews, ALL the other reviews, so if you ever reviewed...pat yourself on the back and know, I really appreciate it and love them and love ya! like I said it just popped to mind when I wrote their name. _**

**_So, now that I have clarified and hope you are ticked off at me, review? I love reviews, they make me HAPPY! Which brings me to my next point of the TRIANGLE OF HAPPINESS, you know, I think I should copyright that, he he, I won't, too much work. Anyways, Happy makes fast updates, reviews make really happy, updates make even more people happy, so spread the happiness, dare to care! Wow I really need to stop listening in school, that's from an assembly, dare to care! Lmao, okay shutting up now!_**

**_So, review, and I'll update ASAP! Earliest would be Monday as I've said before you have probably noticed I don't update weekends, like I siad, not because I don't want to, I'm busy and can't. Thank you and let us give our thanks to my Beta, rebecca . goode . cullenx19x13! Okay I'm really gonna go away now so you can review, or close the window, thank you! _******


	28. Beaches and Drowned Cats

_Disclaimer: Okay, I haven't done this in awhile, soooooo I don't own!_

_**A/N: Sooo, I know most of you are about ready to shoot me, I understand entirely where you guys are coming from, but before we get into thank yas I have excuses! My oh so famous excuses! A different one every time, go me! I haven't had to use an excuse in awhile, so keep that in mind my friends. So, I'm still getting used to having a beta, and after some computer crashes and many messages, we have things worked out, and this will NOT happen again. Also, my mom just recently broke her ankle. She was walking backwards down the stairs and missed a step and broke her ankle. I have become her helper, so to be honest I don't know how that may effect the updates, I'll try to make sure it doesn't, but I don't know how that one will work out. Just a warning, now on to your regularily scheduled authors note. My many thanks go out to...**_

_**Ruby C. Cullen, newgirl5, animal8, Frozo Drago, Sadie1787, . Kuh-Meel ., Klutzy-Side-of-Alice, lionlambluv, teamcullen1234, readhead232, NileyroxmysoxNelenagagsbybags, AndreaG55, Caitlin 'i love edward', mama2mnj, BloodySilverThorns, Me Bored . inc, gothgirl1245, lovetoread87, Jessie Maude, sunrisejli129, CuRoSiTy14, Catie, ExB4EVR, twird96, Bloodclaw9, and skyegirl101! I want to give super thanks to all my reviewers, readers, alerters (one who put me and my story on alert) and to my beta for putting up with me, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! You deserve it :D So, please, read on to this long awaited chapter (and I'll try to update before the end of the week, my deadlines I'm not sure because the whole getting used to beta thing, we'll see how it works out but it will NOT be left this long again, unless I have an amazing excuse)  
**_

_Recap:_

_That was all it took to break the tension from the night. We started talking and a couple of hours later he turned to me looking entirely serious. "Can you forgive me, forgive us?" he asked._

"_Forgive you for what?" I tried to figure out what they did to need forgiving._

"_For not believing you, for taking the word of him, for not trusting the way we should have," he listed._

"_I thought I told you that you I held no hard feelings, it wasn't your fault," I tried, but he shook his head._

"_Despite what you say, we're still going to try and make it up to you," he vowed, and I knew I wasn't going to win this one._

"_Alright, as long as you know it isn't necessary," I allowed, and he nodded._

"_We know, and it doesn't make any difference," and with that we went back into talking about miscellaneous things. That was how the rest of the night went._

_Now:_

Before long Alice came knocking on our door. "Come in," Edward sighed even though she didn't need to be told, and she danced into the room and smiled after noticing that I was laying in Edward's arms.

"Aw, so cute!" she commented, tilting her head to the side, and Edward groaned.

"What is it Alice, you're blocking your mind," he asked her, and she laughed.

"Well I don't want you ruining the surprise for Bella," she pretended to huff, but instantly turned back into her happy self. "Anyways, it's supposed to be cloudy all day so we were thinking of going down to the beach," she smiled.

"I thought we weren't allowed to go to La Push," I asked remembering when Carlisle had told me about their treaty with the Quileute trib.

"Oh please Bella, that's not the only beach," she said in a 'duh' tone.

"Okay, we're in!" I smiled, jumping up, happy to be accepted back by them so quickly, even though it wasn't my fault, but oh well.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Edward asked, looking up at me after Alice left.

"Nope, go change; I'll go get my swim suit," I said before leaving his room.

"Bella, you are not going _anywhere_, we just got you back, no exceptions," she insisted dragging me to her room. She made it sound like they didn't have a choice, not that I held any hard feelings, but still.

"But I have to get my bathing suit," I whined, and she laughed.

"Come on Bella, have some faith in me, I have a bathing suit that will look great on you," she assured me, and I panicked.

"Uh, Alice, please don't tell me it's too revealing, or something," I asked her wearily.

"Bella," she sighed, "I said have some faith in me. What do you take me for?" She pulled me into her room and gave me a blue two piece, but I couldn't tell much more than that. "Go get dressed," she ordered also handing me a black oversized T-Shirt that went down to mid thigh.

I had to admit that the suit didn't look that bad. It was a two piece, but the top went down to my belly button, and it was light blue. On top of all that it had this really cool design of a line going around, I saw a heart in the design, on the right side. And the black T-Shirt, was just that, it went down to mid-thigh.

I left the bathroom and Alice grabbed my wrist. "Come on Bella!" she said pulling me towards the hall. I noticed she was wearing a long shirt like mine only it was purple. We met up with everyone else downstairs, and I saw everyone was going, even Elizabeth, but I shrunk away from her glare when she saw me by Edward.

"Let's go," Emmett said impatiently, and we laughed. We piled into the cars, Carlisle, Esme, Elizabeth, and Arya in one. I laughed at that one, poor Elizabeth having to sit next to a furious Arya right now. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were piled in another car; Erin, Maria, Char, and Tyler in yet another one, leaving Trichina with Edward and me.

After a while we arrived at a beach I had never seen before, but it was gorgeous either way. Emmett and Jasper ran into the water, remembering to take their shirts off so not to get them wet, while Edward waited behind with me. Esme and Carlisle were just going to sit on the beach together, but I didn't understand when Rosalie and Alice forced Elizabeth into the water.

Soon everyone was in the water, somehow Edward was pulled along by everyone else going in at the same time, but I knew he assumed I was with them.

_Edward_

Everyone apart from Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Elizabeth, Carlisle, and Esme went into the water at the same time, and I was caught in their way, I assumed Bella was beside me. I continued in, we hadn't been to a beach in a long time. Everyone was out on their own, Tyler and Char were splashing Erin and Maria who would try to avoid it. Arya and Trichina were just swimming around, but I noticed Trichina drifting off to where Alice and Rosalie were sitting on something raising them higher than us.

Which was strange because the water was deeper than waist height. "What are you sitting on?" Trichina asked them and Alice laughed.

"Nothing," she responded in a sing song voice. Her face went blank for a moment and quickly jumped off of what ever they were sitting on just before Rosalie was dumped into the water.

"Wretched kids," Elizabeth murmured standing up straight. I started laughing, she looked like a drowned cat, and looked as pissed as a drowned cat even. That was what they were sitting on...but how did they get her to stay there that long? Just as I thought that Emmett and Jasper resurfaced too trying to control their laughter.

"I wish I could have heard what she was screaming under their," Emmett laughed, looking to be lost in thought. _She looked like she wanted to tear my head off._

"Well that makes one of us! I don't think my virgin ears could have stood it," Jasper laughed trying to act horrified. _Her feelings were boarding on homicidal!_ he commented in his head.

I laughed as they went off to get into something else, and then I noticed Elizabeth basically ran back to shore away from them. I then also noticed that Bella was sitting on the shore looking out into the beach deep in thought. This is one of the times I wished I could read her mind.

I quickly went over and sat next to her; she barely acknowledged my presence. "What are you thinking?" I finally asked looking at her pleadingly.

"Nothing, it's just, how could you guys lose faith in me so quickly? Did I do something wrong?" she explained turning to look at me. Of course she would blame herself, she would never really blame other people, even in this case when the blame should be split between Elizabeth and me. Elizabeth, because she planned it, and me, because I didn't believe her.

"No, no Bella, it was in no way your fault in the least, never, never think that it is," I told her taking both her hands in mine. She smiled sweetly finally looking me in the eyes. "And I don't know why, it was just confusion I think. I never really believed you would do such a thing, but I don't know what happened," I confessed, and she nodded being the kind, understanding person I don't deserve.

"Can I tell you something though, just to prove that you never have to worry about me doing something like that?" she asked, and I nodded. When would I tell her should couldn't share something? Or say something for that matter. "I admit that there have been times where I could have, and I never considered it, for two reasons. One being that I am completely in love with you, and you could never be replaced, and the second. Well, to tell you the truth, the second would be that when I think about cheating, all I have to do, is think about you leaving, and how my world would crumble and fall to pieces if I were to just throw your love away like that. Even if someday I am tempted, there would never be any danger, because all I do is think about you leaving," she confessed, and I knew if I were human I would have tears in my eyes.

How could I ever have doubted such an angel as Bella? I pulled her in my arms tight and she relaxed into me, I practically rejoiced that she was just as comfortable with me as before. We heard someone cough from behind us and we both turned, but I never let go of her on fear that my angel would just disappear. "Yes?" I asked my annoying used-to-be mother.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you meant what you said last night, you know the part where, you, sort of...," she trailed off knowing that I would understand.

She tried to look as innocent as possible, but I just told her "Yes." I didn't really want to talk to her much right now. She gaped and luckily for me Alice came skipping over.

"Come on guys, you're missing all the fun!" she told us dragging Bella, who grabbed my arm pulling me along with her, into the water.

We got in and Bella walked over to Trichina. "Hi!" she smiled, and Trichina returned it.

"Hey, glad to see you guys worked everything out," she smiled genuinely happy. I was really starting to like Trichina, as a friend obviously, she was so kind-hearted.

"Yes," I responded wrapping my arms around her waist. I barely registered that Alice pulled Emmett under water. She liked to dive under and randomly pull poor unsuspecting family members under the water, just for the fun of it she said once. Now she also took a liking to pulling friends of ours under too. I almost felt bad for them, but at least I knew when she was going to try and pull me down and easily avoid her.

"Aw, so cute!" Trichina commented looking us over with her head tilted to the side. Wow, déjà vu, I thought. Arya had distracted Trichina, leaving the two of us, basically, alone.

"You always looked beautiful in blue," I whispered into her ear and I could tell by the look on her face that if she were still human she would be blushing right now.

"Thank you," she mumbled suddenly becoming interested in the water.

"I mean it," I told her putting my finger under her chin to get her to look at me. We started leaning closer about to kiss, when I felt a tugging at my ankle pulling me under, unfortunately I was still holding Bella and brought her down with me.

When we finally resurfaced I heard Alice cheer "Yay! I finally got the mind-reader!"

"You're kidding Alice; whoo! Props to you!" Emmett congratulated her, and I glared at both of them. I heard Bella laughing beside me and looked at her confused.

"I'm guessing this is an on going thing," she observed, and I rolled my eyes.

"You have no idea," I responded causing her to laugh even more.

*********

_Bella_

We stayed at the beach for most of the day, until Esme and Carlisle called us to go back. We were in the same cars as we had been and arrived at their house fairly quickly. We had to take turns showering seeing as their weren't that many. Arya, Trichina, Erin, Maria, Char, and Tyler went to their houses to do so making things easier. I tried to leave, but Alice was still being as persistent as she had been this morning about me not leaving.

Arya and Trichina understood and said they would be back soon and left. It took us awhile for all of us to be cleaned up, but soon enough we were all refreshed and relieved of the sand in...irritating places.

I was once more sitting in Edward's room when Alice, once more, came knocking at his door. "What now Alice?" he sighed and she skipped in.

"Edward, stop hogging her, Bella, I know how I'm going to make it up to you," Alice started smiling evilly...oh no, cue bad feeling. "I'm going to take you shopping!" she squealed happily, I knew she was trying to make it up, but was shopping always the answer? Well no, she could prioritize, but she thought shopping and fashion were the best past time, and I admit, though she has amazing fashion skills, I'm just not into that.

Rosalie slipped into the room beside Alice slyly sliding her hand over Alice's mouth. "Actually, I have a better idea how we'll make it up to you," she smiled kindly. "6 whole months, yes half a year because I won't be able to get you any more, of shopping free bliss, and Bella Barbie suspension," she told me and I grinned.

I mouthed a thank you to her and she nodded smiling back brightly. She quickly left the room knowing that Alice was going to set off. "Rose…" she whined following after her.

"Even though you love clothes and fashion, Bella, does not," we heard before they were downstairs.

"They really didn't have to do that, but it was nice," I smiled leaning into Edward.

"They're trying to make it up to you, that is their way of doing it," he told me tightening his grip around me. I felt like I was in heaven, but I knew it wouldn't last, Elizabeth still hated my guts, maybe even more now, and I just had this looming feeling ever since last week, something bad was waiting in the future.

_**A/N: So, so, so, what'd you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Amazing? Review Review Review, and let me know what you all think about this chapter. Was it worth the wait? Or crappy? I think I should stop asking questions don't you? I knew you'd agree.**_

_**So, I was going into my reviews to thank all the people who needed to be thanked, and I noticed we are at 37 something, we're almost at 400 reviews in my opinion. I think over the next two or three chapters we will hit it, and I just wanted to say THANK YOU! I love ya all, you are all amazing, this is the best response I've ever gotten to a story and I wanted to thank you all for helping it get to this point.**_

_**And, well I can't think about anything else to say...I am so tired, me my mom (in a wheelchair) and my sister went to an amusment park and it was TIRING. Any of you guys been to a really good amusment park? Ya, so ya, I'm sure you all don't want to hear me ramble on about all these boring things so I will stop talking...in a second.**_

_**So, thank you for putting up with me once again, and I hope you all are still reading along with this story, just ask the people who have been reading my story since way back, I do not usually wait this long, so ya. Review, and let me know what you think as I had said up there. /_\ of happiness and all of that, :)  
**_


	29. I Love You, Elizabeth?

_Disclaimer: School's back, a whole summer, and yet, I still don't own Twilight!! How much longer do I have to say this *sigh*_

_**A/N: Okay, so sorry for the wait, but I'm starting school tomorrow, and I just wanted to post this chapter up before school starts, so this chapter hasn't been read over by my Beta, but please give her lots of thanks because she is awesome for putting up with me :) rebecca . goode . cullenx19x13 (with no spaces). Alright, and now we must thank all the other people who are nice enough to put up with moi, that would be my reviewers: SuperrHyperWhenCrazzed, RaNdOmNeShUrTsMyHeAd, sunrisejli129, twird96, CuRoSiTy14, newgirl5, Sadie1787, lionlambluv, nanaed95, skyegirl101, gothgirl1245, eddieluver, mama2mnj, lovetoread87, Darkness's Daughter, animal8, MyMonkeyMan1221, and all other readers and previous reviewers for your patience :)**_

_**And so now, I've finished my before story babbling and will continue at the bottom, so read on my friends, read, on...**_

_Recap:_

"_They're trying to make it up to you, that is their way of doing it," he told me tightening his grip around me. I felt like I was in heaven, but I knew it wouldn't last, Elizabeth still hated my guts, maybe even more now, and I just had this looming feeling ever since last week, something bad was waiting in the future._

_Now:_

The next day we had to go to school and we all grudgingly went, I wish I could just skip school but knew that it was not possible, so I just went along with everyone else. We arrived just in time to get to school and we each ran off to our own separate classes. Second period I shared with that Mike guy, the one who believed in Bob, and even though he avoided me often, he was still persistent, still annoying, and his stares made me uncomfortable. Ugh! When we he give it a rest? For pete sake, he thought I had an imaginary friend named Bob who would attack him, yet he still continued! What is wrong with this guy?

In class I sat two seats to the right of him, and I could practically feel his stare burning a hole into the side of my head, I knew vampires tended to be beautiful, but this was ridiculous, especially for someone as average as I was. Why me? Seriously, what did I ever do to deserve this?

Finally lunch couldn't come quick enough and I basically _ran_ to the lunchroom, hoping to beat him there so I could sit with Edward and them without him interrogating me. I got there and found that Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were seated at the table and Alice and Rosalie were in the lunch line, at that moment I thanked the first three gods that came to mind before going to sit down next to Edward. "You okay?" he asked noticing my expression.

"Mike has been bugging me lately," I admitted and I saw him quickly look over his shoulder and glare at Mike, who instantly shrunk and tried to hide behind this other guy...Eric I believe his name was.

"I don't quite like his thoughts much either," he almost growled and I rested a hand on his arm.

"Remember what I said yesterday," I reminded him and his expression almost instantly softened, I enjoyed the effect I had on him, I only waited... hmm, just over 100 years to admit my feelings for him. "I just meant he's been getting on my nerves more lately," I clarified.

"Oh Jazzy!" Emmett jumped in after a second making me jump and almost fall off, much to everyone's amusement.

"Emmett, did I not tell you to stop calling me that," Jasper asked after they got over my reaction and Emmett just rolled his eyes.

"Not the point Jazzy, I've just had a great idea!" he moved on as if nothing had happened. Edward and I looked at him funny, at least I knew he was blocking his thoughts. He looked between the two of us before leaning over to Jasper and whispering so low that we couldn't hear a thing. Jasper's face went from confusion, to amusement and he nodded quickly.

"How do you know she's going to be here though?" Jasper asked loud enough that we could hear it now, but without the first part none of it made sense.

"Alice had a vision, she'll be walking in that door in three, two, one," Emmett pointed to the door and in walked...Elizabeth? What was she doing here?

She looked over the lunchroom before noticing us, mainly Edward, so this goes towards her trying to get Edward to forgive her... from how he reacted to the news I'm guessing that would take awhile.

"Edward!" she called and caught the attention of half of the cafeteria.

"Elizabeth," he called half heartedly with slight warning in his voice.

"In comes Jazzy," Emmett whispered, earning a glare from Jasper, before he turned and focused on...Mike? What was going on here? And did I really want to know?

Mike stared at Elizabeth as she tried to cross the cafeteria before he jumped up from his spot and yelled, and I mean really yelled, across the cafeteria "Elizabeth! I Love You! I Devote My Undying Love To You!" and she looked embarrassed, he looked ten times as embarrassed as she did, and Emmett and Jasper were barely containing their laughter. I was thankful for long hair because I managed to hide my quiet laughter behind my hair.

Elizabeth looked around at everyone who either looked shocked, or were laughing, and decided against whatever her previous plan had been and quickly left the cafeteria. Mike ran in the opposite direction as the ones in shock got over it. Alice and Rosalie approached the table trying to hold in there laughter as to not drop their props.

"What did you guys do?" Rosalie asked between laughs looking at Emmett and Jasper.

"This was our way of making it up to Bells, wait a couple of days and see where this goes, I'm almost certain he won't be bugging you anymore," Emmett directed the last part at me, and I finally let out some of my laughs.

"Thank you guys, you didn't have to do that, but it was great," I laughed, though part of me felt bad for humiliating Mike, the other part was asking what's the worse that could happen?

And Emmett and Jasper were right, for the next two days Mike avoided me completely, not to mention most of the school. But the icing on the cake came on that third day when Edward and I got to Biology, I hadn't seen Mike all day, but just figured that he was absent, I was starting to feel worse because the whole school was mocking him.

Our teacher stood up in front of the class and told Mike's lab partner "Mr. Newton has transferred out of Forks high, so you will have to wait until we can get you a new lab partner."

I sat shocked for a minute, as did Edward, before the both of us smiled. Mike was officially our of my hair completely, and now what's the worse that could happen? He got a fresh start, no long term damage done... she thought hopefully, I added in my mind.

After my last period I left gym and found Edward outside of my class. He started to do that when Erin, Maria, Char, and Tyler came, but he never stopped, but I'm not complaining. Still happy, we got to the parking lot and found Emmett standing there waiting for Edward. I ran up to him at human speed and hugged him as tight as I could. "What's that for?" he laughed and I beamed up at him.

"Mike transferred schools," I responded in a sing-song voice and Emmett returned my smile.

"Told you it would work out Bells," he reminded me and I nodded enthusiastically. Jasper soon arrived at the parking lot and I ran up to him hugging him as well, he was just as much a part of this as Emmett had been. After telling him the good news, and thanking both of them ten more times, and sharing the amazing information with everyone else, we finally left.

We got to the Cullen's house, which had become our normal hang out place, and everyone went off to do their own things. I ended up sitting in the living room with a new book, my other book which I had read hundreds of times had mysteriously disappeared after I left it with Edward for an hour, I asked him about it but he played dumb. I continued to bug him before he blamed it on the dog... but we didn't have a dog!

Edward sat at his piano while I sat in the couch closest to him reading, Jasper and Alice were cuddled up in the loveseat talking quietly, and Emmett had followed Rosalie out into the garage. Arya and Trichina had run off for a quick hunt with Erin, Maria, Char, and Tyler, and Esme was out running errands while Carlisle was still at the hospital.

I briefly noted that Alice and Jasper had stopped talking, well mainly Alice, but didn't really look up until I heard a terrified gasp. Both Edward and I dropped what we were doing and looked up to where Alice was looking at me with a horrified expression.

_**A/N: Lol, haha had to leave it there, it was too good to resist! So, ya, um, please don't kill me... I want to live! Live I tell you! But you have to admit, I really wanted to get rid of Mike, I kept having to remember he was still there and it was getting annoying for the Cullen's, so I just got him out of their hair. Nice of me, wasn't it, and it was the perfect thing for Emmett and Jasper, in my opinion, humiliating Elizabeth, and Mike all at one, kill two birds with one stone as they say.**_

_**Now, some of the reviewers for this story were asking me to read their stories, so I did, and I offered to recommend said stories. Sometimes I come across stories that aren't the kind I usually read, but are good still, (just to let people know) but I wanted to recommend these stories because it's true I don't usually read the kind of story ideas, but these are good so yep. Written by nanaed95 is heartbreak and loving, which they wanted me to check out and it was good, so if you're looking or like JakexNessie stories, check this one out, cause it's good ;) And by simplynessiecullen, is finally coming home, and if you're looking or like or want to try a story about Bella having a child then meeting Edward and everyone else, check it out, because just the same, it is a cool story (BTW, they are all still same age basically in this one in case you were wondering about the child). And last, but not least, Aquamarie-Vampire wrote Camp: Pranks, and if you like blah blah blah (you get it) stories about all them going camping and meeting eachother, go check it out, because as previously stated for the other ones, it's good. Now I know I didn't offer it to all of the authors here, so I **_**really_ hope you don't mind, I just didn't get the chance or time to ask, so hope it's okay._**

**_When people add me to alerts or favorites and all that I look at their profile to see if they have any stories that I'd want to check out to sort of like return the favor and all, but I'm human and I only check once so if you have a story that you think is good and would like recommended or read, say it in a review and when and if I have the time I'll try to check it out, no promises but I'll do my best to make an attempt, life can be hectic at times so you never know._**

**_So! Now that that is all done, if you didn't read the big scary paragraph above and are looking for stories to read, go read the big scary paragraph now, it won't bite you... at least I scolded it last time that happened, so go look....now! And to all those who did and/or don't care, hope you liked the chapter above, don't kill me for the ending, and Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please *deep breath in* Please Please review. Come on, I typed all those pleases by hand! No copying and pasting, so please review. /_\ of happiness, school's coming back and who knows when I'll have time to update, but if I get lots of pretty reviews, it may just motivate me to write faster ;) _**

**_I'm not holding this chapter hostage in case that's what you think, I'm just saying that reviews motivate me, give your opinions, comments, suggestions via review and it may help, but I'll try to update soon either way._**

**_Okay, as you can see, I'm bored and stuck at home with my little sister which may the reason for this apsolutely HUGE authors note, and I know most of you probably didn't read it, but to those who did thank you, you now know something the other lazy people don't, go you! :D So Review, /_\ of happiness, all that stuff, and thank ya all! :)_**


	30. If you don't bend, you'll break

_Disclaimer: Wait! Let me check my copy of Twilight to see if I own it... wait... it's my COPY so, obviously I don't own it! Really, must I do this EVERY chapter? It gets pretty predictable :p lol._

_**A/N: Dang nab it! My computer just died, well the internet did, and now I have to rewrite all of this o_o Okay, this sucks, well fine, we'll just move on. So, hello (for me it's again, but for you it isn't, I know) so, hey my lovely, and hopefully not homicidal, friends! I would like to thank all my reviewers, readers, beta (rebecca . goode . cullenx19x13) so, sigh, let's go onto the reviewers for last chapter! That means... animal8, Sadie1787, MyMonkeyMan1221, RaNdOmNeShUrTsMyHeAd, newgirl5, twird96, Darkness's Daughter, cicas33, skyegirl101, lionlambluv, gothgirl1245, miska de cat, mama2mnj, sunrisejli129, Jessie Maude, Klutzy - Side - of - Alice, lilmissarwen, GWTWTNME, cullenbaby94, and . Kuh - Meel . Deep breath! Okay, and sorry for not updating for so long, School! Gah! Anyways, we'll save that for later, and without further aduo. Read on young patawans, read on. (lol, star wars)**_

_Recap:_

_Edward sat at his piano while I sat in the couch closest to him reading, Jasper and Alice were cuddled up in the loveseat talking quietly, and Emmett had followed Rosalie out into the garage. Arya and Trichina had run off for a quick hunt with Erin, Maria, Char, and Tyler, and Esme was out running errands while Carlisle was still at the hospital. _

_I briefly noted that Alice and Jasper had stopped talking, well mainly Alice, but didn't really look up until I heard a terrified gasp. Both Edward and I dropped what we were doing and looked up to where Alice was looking at me with a horrified expression. _

_Now:_

Alice took a moment to get over a sort of shock that she was in, and Edward had appeared at my side clutching my hand tightly. "Uh...Bella?" she finally stuttered out and I felt Edward stiffen, looking up I saw that he was confused, but knew as well as I did that something was wrong.

"What is it Alice?" I asked desperately not knowing what to expect. Rosalie and Emmett had poked their heads in to see what the problem was and Esme had returned from her errands.

"Do you have an issue with the Volturi?" she asked and I stopped breathing.

"I don't think so, Trichina had a problem with them... well, unless Jane held that grudge against me..." I trailed off and I felt everyone's wide eyes on me. "Well, you all know my power... ya Jane was the one who helped us figure it out," I chuckled nervously.

"B-But Jane's power is-" Rosalie started and I nodded.

"Ya, I don't think she was too happy about it. And you all know that Trichina has a past with the Volturi, and I briefly met them," then I asked "What's going on?"

"Well, I just had a vision, and the Volturi were involved, and you and Trichina, but it's still kind of fuzzy," she muttered the last part with an annoyed edge to her tone.

"What! What do I have to do with the Volturi? They barely know me," I gasped scared, I didn't want to leave.

"I don't know, but the Volturi like power, and you have a unique power," Alice reasoned and I felt Edward wrap his arm tightly around me as if to protect me.

"When are they going to get here?" he asked through clenched teeth, I looked up to see his face was tense.

"Tomorrow after school, we have to go to school, if we don't they find us earlier and it isn't pretty," Alice said darkly.

"What's not going to be pretty?" Arya asked skipping into the room sitting down on the couch opposite us, Trichina following behind her quickly.

"Uh, Trichina, you know the Volturi. Um, they decided to make a visit to you," Jasper tried and Trichina had a mask of horror on her face.

"What? No, n-no, that can't be," she stuttered and I swear she was about to start hyperventilating.

When I noticed everyone looking at her concerned and I explained "She has had some problems in the past with Aro and Felix."

"They can't be coming, we haven't see them since Felix threatened that it, wasn't...over," she trailed off realization dawning in her eyes. "Oh, crap! I'm _so_ sorry!" she burst out.

"Relax Trichina, it's not all your fault. One thing, you can't control others, and a second thing, their here for me too," I tried to calm her down, but failed, and put Edward more on the edge in the process.

"That just makes everything worse!" she exclaimed portraying the same panic that I was trying to hide, it wasn't going to help any if we were both panicking.

"Trichina I'm sure it's not that bad, Bella seems to be taking it pretty well," Rosalie attempted to help, but really it didn't help matters at all for me.

"Actually, that isn't entirely true," Jasper muttered causing everyone to look between the two of us, just wonderful.

"Jazzy! There are some things we keep to ourselves," I mock scolded using the name I learned from Emmett that he hated, and he flinched at the name.

"Look, look, I'm sure we can figure things out, but if anyone has looked at the time we have to get ready for school," Alice stood up directing attention to herself. "Things will work out," she continued, before quietly adding a "hopefully." There was a collective agreement as everyone left the room to go get ready, but I stayed rooted to my seat.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked pulling me into a tight one arm hug.

"I'm not moving am I?" I asked realizing that my muscles weren't working.

"Bella, I won't let anything happen to you, we will all be there ready to help," he promised me and I nodded weakly.

"I don't know what I'd do if any of you got hurt," I told him focusing on my hands.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, nothing will happen to us, and nothing will happen to you, or Arya and Trichina, or Erin and Maria and Char and Tyler," he told me and I once more nodded weakly.

"You forgot Elizabeth," I muttered quietly.

"There's a reason for that, maybe the Volturi will be cooperative and take her instead," he mused obviously trying to cheer me up. And it worked, I laughed and he smiled. "We've got to go get ready, come on, unless you want Alice to help you," he raised an eyebrow and I jumped off the couch.

"I'll go get dressed," I declared running off to catch up with Arya and Trichina.

After we all got dressed we had agreed to meet at school and Arya, Trichina, and I piled into my car and we sped off to school. Once I found a parking spot I got out and found Edward standing by my door. "A little tense?" I asked trying to brush off the nights events.

"You're not?" he pointed out and I deflated against my car.

"Maybe a little," I admitted glumly and let him lead me to where everyone else was.

"Alice has filled in the others," Edward whispered in my ear and I nodded leaning against his side. We reached them but nobody said anything, we were all on edge and the tension in the air was proof. I felt bad for Jasper because I saw that he had his jaw clenched sensing all the tension that was swirling around us.

"Jazzy, relax, you're not the one that the Volturi are after," Emmett told him and Jaspers attention shot up to Emmett.

"I thought I told you not to call me Jazzy," he pointed out and Emmett sighed.

"You're as bad as Eddie over there," he commented pretending to be upset.

"I told you not to call me Eddie," Edward jumped in and I started laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation. Everyone was looking at me like I had lost it, can vampires lose it? I don't know, nor did I know if I had just finally snapped, maybe that could have been the reason I was laughing. After a moment Jasper started laughing, soon followed by Edward and Emmett, then everyone was laughing.

The bell rang cutting off our laughter, and still smirking we all went to our classes. Edward's class was close to mine so he was walking with me. "I don't know how you could laugh at a time like this," he commented but I could tell he was just teasing, especially since he still had a similar smirk to mine on his face.

"You were laughing too you know," I reminded him and I saw him roll his eyes in my peripheral vision.

"You were the one who started it all," he retorted and at a lose for an explanation I just shrugged.

"You need to be able to bend, or you'll break," I told him and looked up to see that he was processing that statement. I winked at him before skipping into my classroom.

The rest of the day passed much too quickly for any of our liking, on the drive back no one spoke, no one broke the tense atmosphere that seemed to loom over us since last period came. I pulled up into the Cullen's driveway and as soon as I got out Edward was by my side again. Jasper was next to Alice, Emmett close to Rosalie, Char to Erin, and Tyler to Maria, while Arya and Trichina being the odd ones out stuck together.

We sat inside and not really finding it in us to do anything all sat around in the living room in silence. "This silence is deafening!" Emmett finally said after about a half hour of us sitting there. And before anyone could respond Alice went into a vision and we all watched her as she came out of it.

"Char, Erin, Maria, Tyler, leave. The Volturi will want to recruit you in the process, if you leave they won't try to track you down. Arya and Trichina stay, they will catch Trichina's scent and will go after you, best to just stay here," Alice instructed and they reluctantly left the house with much encouragement.

Esme and Carlisle had soon joined us seeing as Alice had told them all about it before they left for school. Esme gave me an apologetic smile when I had looked up at her and Carlisle looked like he was ready to help in any way that he could offer. Elizabeth had come into the house, but no one had bothered to clarify what was going on, so she just looked at us funny before sitting down on the couch next to Edward, much to his displeasure. He shuffled closer to me as she did.

After things had started to calm down back into the tense quiet I turned to Alice and asked "When are they going to be here?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but before she got a sound out and knock echoed through the abnormally quiet house.

_**A/N: Don't murder me!! Okay, now that that has gotten out of my system... lol. School is driving me crazy, but still, later. So, Yes? No? Maybe so? Not at all? Definitely? Review, /_\ of happiness, you all know that stuff, I know. :) Thank you to those who are tolerating me, and I won't wait this long for the next update. Promise, and I hold true to my promises to those who haven't figured it out. So, I love ya all, and please don't kill me, for the cliffy that is, I know you hate it when I do that, but at least you now know the problem... he he, I know :|**_

_**But, it's later, school! School is killing me! I've already had to take a day off from pain, and I think I'm getting sick, and I know most of you probably don't care, but I really need to get this out. I don't like my Robotics teacher, he's so... robotic like! He doesn't so much emotion, and it's kind of intimidating, I don't know :P. Anyways, I'm sure you don't need to hear about this.**_

_**And... um, I had so much to say, and it slipt my mind, gah! Oh well, it must of not been that important, so we won't be worried about yet. **_

_**Reviews pleases, they please me :D lol, jk, but still, I really love every review I get, so more reviews, more love, less school related negative feelings, more time to write ;) Don't worry about it, I'll update as soon as I can, I promise ya all :D**_

_** /_\ of Happiness!! ;) Reviews please! :)  
**_


	31. Fine

_Disclaimer: MyImmortal01: Now, do I own Twilight?  
Jasper: Who the heck are you?  
MyImmortal01: My point exactly. And for your information I'm the author of this story! Hold on, I'm talking to a fictional character... Well, never claimed to be normal! Still not, thank gosh! If I was normal... *shudders* the horror! Ah hem, so, as my fictional friend just proved, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Okay, can I stop saying it NOW?! _

_**A/N: Hello again! Didn't take that long this time, for which I'm proud, (rebecca . goode . cullenx19x13) and I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. But, let's not forget to thank the wonderful reviewers who deal with me! Yay! You all rock! Sadie1787, newgirl5, elizapi, twird96, k, lionlambluv, Wicked Wiccan Chick, gothgirl1245, lovetoread87, cullenbaby94, Jackie Clearwater Voltarre, animal8, Jessie Maude, sunrisejli129, skyegirl101, Darkness's Daughter, ForeverAndAlways19, mama2mnj, Camille-uh, eddieluver, k, CuRoSiTy14 and the awesomest readers of this story! So, my lovely friends, read the next installment of this story! :D  
**_

_Recap:_

_Esme and Carlisle had soon joined us seeing as Alice had told them all about it before we left for school. Esme gave me an apologetic smile when I had looked up at her and Carlisle looked like he was ready to help in any way that he could offer. Elizabeth had come into the house, but no one had bothered to clarify what was going on, so she just looked at us funny before sitting down on the couch next to Edward, much to his displeasure. He shuffled closer to me as she did. _

_After things had started to calm down back into the tense quiet I turned to Alice and asked "When are they going to be here?"_

_She opened her mouth to answer, but before she got a sound out a knock echoed through the abnormally quiet house. _

_Now:_

When no one moved to answer it, Carlisle took it upon himself to get the door. He left his spot next to Esme and walked slowly out of the living room and to the front door. We heard the click of it opening, and then "Carlisle! So nice to see you," from a male voice I hadn't heard before.

"Aro-" oh, it's Aro "-it's nice to see you too, but what is the nature of this surprise visit?" Carlisle asked concerned, but Aro seemed to merely mistake it for something to do with Alice or Edward.

"Don't worry, we're just here to quickly drop in, we were in the town and when we caught on to your family, we came to say hi," he explained lightly. He seemed to be a pleasant person; key word with that phrase being, _seemed._

"That's very... nice of you Aro, but I'm sorry to say that now is not a good time," he tried to brush him off. I could see what Carlisle was getting at, but I doubted that it would work from the horror that had been on Alice's face when she had that vision.

"Oh nonsense, we will be out of your hair shortly, just a quick visit. So, are you going to invite us in?" he asked, and Carlisle sighed quietly.

"Of course, come in," he went on seeing no other way to get rid of him without causing... too much suspicion. I felt bad, bringing all these problems to the Cullen's; they were good people and didn't deserve any of this. I would have up and left as soon as I heard, but I knew Edward would have none of it and would just argue against it and convince me that they didn't mind, things would be fine, etc. I knew it would be no use. So I sat, helpless, trying my best to hide by Edward, earning some suspicious glances from Elizabeth, while listening to their footsteps getting closer. I tried to be composed, so the only person to know of my internal panic attack was Jasper, and let me tell you, he was getting really worried about me.

"What a lovely house you have here," Aro complimented off-handedly just outside the room.

"Well that compliment belongs to Esme: she designed it all," Carlisle confessed, reaching where Aro sounded like he was.

"Yes, yes, of course," he brushed off as if it was nothing. I had to restrain myself from yelling at him; that wouldn't help matters now would it. They entered the room, and Aro's eyes rested on Trichina who was sitting on the couch across from Edward, Elizabeth, and me with Arya, Rosalie, and Emmett sitting on the armrest beside her. Esme occupied the chair that sat near the couch and on the opposite side of the door from the empty chair Carlisle had previously been in sat Alice and Jasper. "Ah! Trichina, how good it is to see you again!" he said, and she seemed to squirm uncomfortably.

"I wish I could say the same," she said pleasantly through a strained, tense smile. Aro chuckled, apparently taking it all as a joke before he noticed me hiding next to Edward and across from Trichina.

"And who is this?" he asked locking eyes with me, damn it.

"Isabella, or Bella" I answered, and Edward tried to stand up, as if to protect me. 'Guess Aro wasn't thinking the nicest of thoughts. To make it seem less threatening, that's the last thing we needed, I stood up and moved beside him, and he didn't hesitate to signal his displeasure of my actions to me.

"Nice to meet you Isabella," he said, and I had to refrain from flinching at the name, it wasn't my most favorite. He held out his hand, and, without really thinking of it, I rested my hand in his to shake. Now, for a normal person, or vampire for that matter, that sort of action wouldn't be one that you would have to think about, but I never claimed to be normal, and it just showed now. Thoughts erupted into my mind, dark thoughts, revolving around Trichina, Felix, Alice, Edward, and I. They almost made me want to run to the opposite end of the world of this man. I didn't know what was going on, but these thoughts almost burned my... innocent mind! I couldn't even describe how dark and disturbing they were, and for a man who seemed to be so pleasant, and these thoughts were the opposite.

I dropped his hand as if it burned, much to everyone's shock, and just now to a briefly noticed that Jane and Felix were standing behind him. Jane was smirking, but Felix seemed to be just as confused as everyone else. I stared at my hand in bewilderment, and fear, what had happened. I knew that whatever it was, my shield absorbed it, so I was afraid of what would happen. Aro was looking between me, my hand, and his as if he couldn't understand what had happened.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" Edward asked trying to take my hand, but I freaked out.

"Don't Touch Me!" I screamed and jumped back from him in fear of what may happen; I didn't even have time to worry or feel upset about the hurt and confused expression that crossed his face. I backed myself up against a wall, away from everyone else, practically hyperventilating.

"Bella, calm down," Carlisle tried to help, but in all honesty, at my state then, it did nothing whatsoever.

"Don't touch me," I repeated warningly as I pressed my back straight up against the wall, still clutching my hand.

"What's wrong with her?" Aro asked, still processing what had happened. "I couldn't hear her," he observed, and I had to stop myself from questioning his sanity. I practically screamed in his and Edward's ear, and he didn't _hear_ me?

"She has a shield, which can cause problems at times." Carlisle was still speaking in a calm and soothing voice, and he turned to me. "Bella, please, calm down, it's nothing, Aro can hear peoples thoughts when he touches them," like that made anything better!

"Don't touch me," I said once more in a voice that was becoming less commanding, and started to sound almost a whisper.

"We won't; we understand, just calm down and come sit," he reasoned, and I nodded, carefully dodging Edward as I sat down on the floor near the couch where I had previously sat, but if I sat there I might touch someone. What if Aro's mind reading version made everyone seem dark? I was in no mind to try and find out.

"Interesting," Aro murmured. "Could you tell us more about your power?" he asked before Felix cut in.

"And how you seemed to steal Jane's from her," he asked sharply, and I was almost shaking from all that had happened. I looked to Carlisle for reassurance, and he nodded slightly, signaling that I should explain to them what it was.

"I have a mental shield, and when someone tries to use their power on me, I temporarily absorb a weaker version of it," I muttered out quickly, and I saw Aro's face change into an expression I didn't want to define.

"Really, well that could be quite useful on the guard," he implied, and Edward growled low, causing Carlisle to shoot him a warning look, as did Alice. Things couldn't be turning out well.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I must decline," I said, trying to make my voice sound sad, with no success I might add.

"Well, that's too bad, I'd have thought Trichina would like some company," he responded as if it were nothing, but I knew what he was doing, and it was working. My strong outlook that I had managed to build up once I sat down quickly crumbled.

"Bella, don't listen," Trichina told me in a deathly serious voice, but I merely tuned it out and processed it as white noise. I knew what Aro was getting at; he didn't just mean company, in his eyes I could also read protection. From Felix he no doubt meant, but I also put him into that category. I sent a quick look at Trichina and back at him.

"What do you mean?" I said through clenched teeth, though I didn't need clarification.

"Oh well, seeing as Trichina is going, and Arya is not welcomed-" by the look on Arya's face she wanted to protest, but wasn't allowed "-and we all know that the castle may not be the most secure place," he stated still in an uncaring manner but it was working, and he knew it. "And, of course, we wouldn't want anything to happen to the Cullen's," he added, and my heart leapt into my throat. It was one thing to threaten me, but another completely to use those I love against me.

"Bella, no," Edward tried to reason, sounding desperate. Had I not screamed last time; I knew he would, but he still pulled me into a tight hug.

"Bella, that's not true," Carlisle tried, but he too was dismissed as no more use than white noise.

"Are you crazy?! She's been causing trouble after problem after danger!" Elizabeth bounced in for the first time, Aro looked at her confused, but he didn't seem to want to direct the conversation anywhere else as to not lose the progress he had made on me.

"Bella," Rosalie said warningly, as if a warning 'don't do anything stupid' but I was far past reasoning, anyone could see it; they just seemed to choose not to believe it.

"Please don't," Alice begged from her spot hidden in the shadows by the doorframe.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jasper tried to reason, as everyone else had, but once more I had zoned out of everyone around me, there was just two people who mattered, me and Aro.

"Come on Bella," I briefly heard Emmett, but nothing processed the way it should.

"If I go with you, you won't hurt anyone else in this room?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Aside from Trichina, but that's another matter all together," he stated, and I practically deflated into myself, I noted that Edward was trying to say something, and Esme and Elizabeth were arguing, but I didn't catch any words, and I didn't care to try.

It was a battle to get my mouth to form the word, but I managed to get out a defeated, "Fine."

_**A/N: Okay... so, ya, DON'T KILL ME! I know many of you probably are fed up with my cliffhangers, but it's not my fault! All those who are writing stories, you should know, that sometimes there's a point in the chapter that it just... seems right to end it there. That's why I said, the chapter wants to end there! Cause, well ya, I don't know if that makes sense... but that's okay! **_

_**And sorry, this update would have come quicker... but! Excuse time, school is being a pain in the... derriere. My robotics class is giving me two projects, and my civics class was giving me two projects, so I'm juggling about 3 at a time, then French decides to give a projects of it's own... and gosh! I'm glad Math is still just review! Ugh! My brain hurts :( I just typed this up last night, and was up later than I should have been, so please, be kind! Just had to get that out... *sigh* feel better now ;) lol.**_

_**So please, as previously stated, I just typed this chapter up last night after I finished my homework, I was up later than I should have been to be waking up early. But I loved you all so much, I sacrificed sleep to pull this chapter together. Thanks are appreciated :p lol, jk, but that is true, my nannas had the hardest time waking me up this morning, lol, whoops!**_

_**Anyways! I'm sure you're all tired of reading my story from the past day and evening, so I'll end this with the normal, Read and Review pleases! /_\ of happiness! Lol, thank you all for reading! I'll update soon! ;)  
**_


	32. Wait!

_Disclaimer: Me - So, do I own Twilight?_

_ Rosalie - What are you doing here? And who are you!? Are you that girl that was terrorizing Jasper?!_

_ Me - Uh... No! I asked him one question, ONE! That is not terrorizing! Ugh. And as this so nicely shows, I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight. *sigh*, can I stop yet?_

_ Rosalie - Um, can I go now? _

_ Me - *glares* fine. Wait, you're a fictional character! Ugh, I'm gonna stop talking now, and we'll move onto the authors now! _

_**A/N: Hey! What do you know**_**_? A new chapter! Whoo! Sorry this took so long, I have now been convinced that ALL teachers are evil, and *shudders* interm report cards tomorrow, Ah! Wish me luck, I fear my math + French reports :| But, off this topic seeing as it has nothing to do with the story you all want to read I'm sure, so first before we move on, My Thank Yous! :D_**

**_FriendorFoeUDecide311, Sadie1787, Darkness's daughter, lionlambluv, sunrisejli129, Jackie Clearwater, GWTWTNME, Camille-uh, miska de cat, twird96, lovetoread87, ForeverAndAlways19, mama2mnj, animal8, skyegirl101, Jessie Maude, eddieluver, BerryEbilBunny, RaBBitLoV3r, edsper2eva, my beta .cullenx19x13, and ALL readers! :)_**

**_So, before I bore you too much, ON WITH THE STORY! which has finally been posted :P lol.  
_**

_Recap:_

"_If I go with you, you won't hurt anyone else in this room?" I asked, and he shrugged._

"_Aside from Trichina, but that's another matter all together," he stated, and I practically deflated into myself. I noted that Edward was trying to say something, and Esme and Elizabeth were arguing, but I didn't catch any words and didn't care to try._

_It was a battle to get my mouth to form the word, but I managed to get out a defeated, "Fine."_

_Now: (Elizabeth PoV)_

I watched as every Cullen in the room froze. Practically everyone had their mouth hanging agape, except me of course. This would be perfect, get her away from Edward. Then he could move on to someone who actually deserved him; maybe I would be able to convince him that Tanya wasn't really that bad. "Wonderful!" Aro exclaimed almost making me jump out of my plans, it took that to make me remember where I was. I tried to ignore the devastated look on Edward's face, I made a mental note that I would have to change that after she left. "We'll give you... a day to say good bye, then we will be back," he smiled, seeming genuinely happy. I couldn't help but briefly note Isabella's pained look, I felt an odd tug at my heart at that; I wanted to help her like I used to when we were human. That has passed! I reminded myself before bringing myself back to the present.

"Okay," Isabella responded, but it sounded half strangled, and I watched as most everyone in the room flinched at it, while Aro remained unaffected. I felt a strange sympathetic feeling towards her, but I had to work hard not to show it, especially to Edward... or Jasper for that matter.

"Perfect," Aro smiled before he led the other two out with him, and I watched while they did this, while they tore apart Edward's family... I could fix it, maybe Tanya would help.

After they left everyone remained motionless, some not even breathing, the tension filling the air made even me afraid to move a muscle. After what felt like forever the sound of sobbing filled the room, and we all turned to see Bella dry-sobbing from her spot. Without a second thought, Edward seemed to jump up from his seat and wrap his arms around her, seeming to have forgotten when she freaked out, something about her power to temporarily absorb a weaker version of any power used against her. Amateur. She might be able to develop it further, but I doubt it.

"Bella, love, what were you thinking," Edward whispered, though everyone could still hear.

"I needed to protect you guys, better me than any of you," she replied weakly, and even I felt almost heartbroken at it. Almost.

"Silly Bella, we protect our family, and you're apart of our family," he responded, rubbing her back, and she relaxed ever so slightly it was barely even noticeable.

"What if any of you got hurt?" she said so quietly it was almost as though she was mouthing it.

"You can back out Bella, we will protect you," Emmett offered from his corner by the couch, but she shook her head violently.

"Never! Just imagine what they could do!" she exclaimed, standing up from the floor finally. No one said a word because we all knew full well that none of us stood a chance against the Volturi. After she looked as though she had calmed down, Edward led her back to the couch by me, but they stayed in the far corner away from me. What a loving son I have. He held her gently in his arms in a comforting way, and my mind couldn't process how everyone could still care so deeply about her, after she brought so much trouble with her. Granted that I did assist in one major disaster... but only that one! I didn't cause all of this.

As they sat there, I could practically feel the love radiating off of them, and I felt the cold stone wall I had built up around myself soften slightly, just slightly, before I recognized what had happened. I looked away sadly repressing the memories, the memories of why I really didn't want Edward and Isabella together, why I hate her. Call it selfishness, but I couldn't help it. Most everyone else began to trickle out of the room to give them some privacy, but before I could do anything, Esme called me off to the side.

We had been butting heads since I got here, not that it's honestly surprising, but still. I reluctantly went over to the kitchen with her leaving Edward and Bella sitting in silence on the couch.

Once we rounded the corner and got into the kitchen, she turned on me and whispered fiercely "I know you don't like Bella-" how wrong she would never know she was, I loved Bella "-and I very well know that you don't like them being together-" closer to the mark, but when she says it, it just sounds selfish "-but if you do one thing between now and the time she leaves to hurt her, to hurt them, I will personally rip you limb from limb and burn you into ash, and stomp on your freaking ashes," she hissed menacingly.

Trying to keep in my role I hissed back "You wouldn't."

"Try me," was her only response before she stomped out of the room. Well, that just showed how highly she thought of me. I turned and left the room to find Emmett coming down the stairs; he caught my eyes and signaled for me to follow him out of the house. I followed as he led me somewhere out of hearing range of the house. Oh this isn't going to be good.

"Why do you hate Bella?" he snapped, and I was left there opening and closing my mouth like a fish; how lady-like of me. Before I could come up with an answer, he shook his head and began speaking again. "You try and pull one more thing, with Bella and or Edward, from now until forever, Jasper and I will gladly put an end to you without a second thought. Now, you may believe that Esme wouldn't do as she said, and you may be right, but I sure as hell am capable of it and won't hesitate," he threatened, and I noticed that Jasper was leaning against a tree.

"Look, in all honesty, we really don't want to do this to Edward's former mother, but you aren't leaving us any choice. You waltz into our house like you own it, insult all of us either behind our back or to our face, instantly hate Bella and aren't exactly subtle about it, and start trying to break them up from square one. In case you haven't noticed, Edward is our brother, family, and we'll stick up for him, and Bella is practically our sister, we were just waiting for Edward to make it official," he explained, and I tried to keep my face expressionless as he said that last part. "But you put one more toe out of line, and well, you know how that road will pan out," he finished before he and Emmett turned their backs on me and left quickly.

After a few minutes, I managed to shake myself out of my shock and ran back to the house. I was about to open the door when none other than Rosalie burst out the door and fixed her deadly glare on me. I backed up as she slowly and gracefully stalked towards me, crouched low. "You are the main cause of every problem that has followed Bella in the last couple of weeks. You put her right in the hands of James; I should tear you apart right here and now!" she burst, and I refrained from mentioning that it wasn't me who brought the Volturi here.

"Rose! Don't," the pixie-like girl came running to us. "It will cause more problems than it's worth. If you must, wait until the Volturi have gone back to Italy, but until than it will only be more trouble," she whispered warningly, obviously due to her visions and what not. Without even blinking the menacing blonde vampire growled warningly, before tearing her gaze away from me and running back to the house. Alice, who had stayed in her place, turned her eyes to me and sighed.

"I don't know what it is about Bella you despise so much, but all I know is that you really did it with James. The Volturi should take you, not Bella," she whispered before turning to follow the crazed female. Looking up at the house and realizing that I was obviously not welcomed at this particular moment, I decided to go for a quick hunt to pass the time, and maybe by the time I was done they would have calmed down. Somewhere below homicidal would do for me. I was passing the driveway when I noticed Carlisle out by there; just my luck, he noticed me to.

He looked as though he was about to say something, but shook his head with a deep sigh instead. "I can't say anything that my wife and children haven't said. All I can say is that you really crossed a line that everyone in this house respects, and I agree with my family one hundred percent. I may not condone violence, but I can't control their actions," and with that he turned and went into the garage.

I shook my head violently, don't let them get to you, I chanted to myself as I ran out into the forest, you're doing the right thing, only this chant was slightly weaker. I ran out into the forest and just let the wind take my worries as I let instinct take over.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I had finished and a quick glance at my watch told me that Aro would be back any time now. I ran back to the house and found that everyone had gathered themselves in the living room. As I entered, everyone made it well known that I was an unwelcome intruder in their space, so I picked a spot by the far wall to sit at, mainly covered in shadows. "Bella, please don't do this," Jasper turned, acting as if I hadn't even came into the room.

"Stop, you're all just making this harder. It's me or you, and I'm dispensable," she said, and I wondered if I had really made her feel as though she didn't deserve happiness.

"Don't say that!" Esme gasped. "You are just as much apart of this family as any of us," she went on, and I felt a long lost feeling of pain realizing that they didn't include me in that statement. They were such caring people, and all I was causing was heartache and pain. Bella was wrong, she was far from expendable; I was. I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head, stop it stop it stop it, I swore to never remember those times.

"You're not helping," she mumbled, burying herself deeper into Edwards side, my boy. Why couldn't I learn to be as loving and accepting as he was?

Before anyone could get another word in, the door opened and the familiar man walked in. "Are we ready?" he asked cheerfully, and Bella shook her head no.

"If I were to say no, would that change anything?" she asked, and he laughed, and I glared at him. How dare he find her pain funny! That's my job!

"Well Isabella-" it's Bella you imbecile "-time to go," he smiled, acting like a child on Christmas, and my anger grew.

"Please Bells," Edward whispered into her ear, hugging her close to him. She relaxed and curled into him, they seemed to have forgotten the world around them. And just then, my eyes opened, seeming to be seeing for the first time.

Bella was the only one for him, she always has been. Though I chose to ignore it, even when we were all human, he would come to me, unsure, talking of how he loved Bella. And I assured him that it was just a crush, quickly would it leave. But that was when I was blind to what had always been in front of me. They were meant for each other, Bella was the only one who could be right for him, and understand him on levels that even I couldn't tread upon. They were the only ones for each other; not Tanya, not James. How could I be such an idiot!

I blinked out of my epiphany just in time to see Aro grabbing Bella's arm and leading her out of the room. I couldn't let this happen, not while I could do something about it. Much to everyone's surprise, and without a second thought to confirm what I knew I had to do, I yelled out "Wait!"

_**A/N: Aw, is it just me or do I detect a hint of sentimentality stuck in Lizzie's throat, hmmm? Lol. Soooo, what did you guys think? Love it, hate it, wish you never read it, best thing you looked at? Let me know, let me know, let me know! :D OH IMPORTANT!! This is going to be, the second or third last chapter. *sigh* this story is coming to an end. As you... probably can't tell, I am wrapping up this story in little ways. So, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, I had lots of fun with this one as many of you probably noticed.  
**_

_**Also, sooo sorry for not posting sooner, and I had more to say but once again I forgot it, damn it! :( Lol, okay, I tried looking into a light, but the only thing that it did was make me blink pretty lights for a while. Oh and soooo sorry for all the cliffhangers, DON'T KILL ME! I WANT TO LIVE!! *cough**cough.*. Anyways one watch Queen of the Damned, great movie! :D Highly recommended.  
**_

_**Uh... uh... well I completely forgot what I was going to say, so just let me know what you thought about this chapter and any suggestions? Opinions?**_

_**Oh, and BTW, I understand this chapter may confuse people. But I am full well aware of that, and I know what I did and there is a meathod to this madness, so just trust me when I say, that all those little points that are confusing, are giving tiny hints of what's to happen next chapter. Any thoghts? **_

_**Bye my lovely readers, talk to you all soon! :)  
**_


	33. Last Edward's POV

_Disclaimer: Moi: Now, since I'm fearing Rosalie's wrath, I've come to ask you, Do I own Twilight?_

_ Alice: Who are you? How come I can't see you?_

_ Moi: Because I am from the real world, and you are from the Twilight world, so of course you can't see me._

_ Alice: What are you talking about? What's the twilight world? I'm so confused! And that's hard to do._

_ Moi: There is a Twi.... I'm talking to a fictional character again, aren't I? *sigh* I'm going to go call my friend so I can talk to a real person for a change, you guys just go... read the authors note. *Walks off while dialing a phone*_

_ Alice: Wait a minute, where am I? Uh... how do I get home? Um, girl, over there, come back! *runs off*  
_

_**A/N: Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me! *sigh* I'm better now, hello oh awesomeful readers and reviewers who I love so much, I'm still alive. Now, school decided that I couldn't have a life, and I just typed this up two night ago, sent it to my beta yesterday, and she sent it back to me today, so really I update as soon as I can. Well we are at 474 reviews, omg! I love you all, this is my most reviewed story, and it's all because of my awesome reviewers, like... twird96, newgirl5, lewislahver127, lionlambluv, RaNdOmNeShUrTsMyHeAd, lovetoreadtwilight, Me Bored . inc, animal8, cullenbaby94, miska de cat, skyegirl101, Jessie Maude, DevilCat101, twilight pixie lover (lmao, don't sick the evil chiwawa on me, I was a good girl and updated, please please keep that dog away! lol), eddieluver, and Ruby C. Cullen, not to mention the readers who brought the hits on this story up to 40, 510. Though I still stand by my reviewers saying that they contributed to their fare share of those hits :)**_

_**Also, before we get on with this story IMPORTANT, well not too important but I know some of you won't read it unless it says that, and I want all of you to read this next sentence, please, just one sentence seperating you from the story, patience please. I just want to thank EVERYONE for not sending me reviews complaining that I haven't updated in awhile, sometimes people do that and then I feel rushed and then the chapter I come out with sucks. Now, my beta said that this was a good chapter, and to be honest I'm pretty happy with it to, but I just wanted to THANK EVERYONE for not yelling at me to update, it really meant a lot that you all trusted me enough to give me time and get this chapter together properly.**_

_**And not, with out further adu, the chapter you all have waited much to long for, Chapter Thirty-Two! (you all remember that authors note a long ways back)  
**_

_Recap:_

_Bella was the only one for him, she always has been. Though I choose to ignore it, even when we were all human, he would come to me, unsure, talking of how he loved Bella. And I assured him that it was just a crush, quickly would it leave. But that was when I was blind to what had always been in front of me. They were meant for each other, Bella was the only one who could be right for him, and understand him on levels that even I couldn't tread upon. They were the only ones for each other, not Tanya not James. How could I be such an idiot!_

_I blinked out of my epiphany just in time to see Aro grabbing Bella's arm and leading her out of the room. I couldn't let this happen, not while I could do something about it. Much to everyone's surprise, and without a second thought to confirm what I knew I had to do, I yelled out, "Wait!" _

_Now:_

I gave Elizabeth a warning look, along with just about everyone else in my family. Even Rosalie had grown to be protective of Bella, I remember hearing her yell at Elizabeth just outside; the only ones who were smart enough to get her out of hearing range were Emmett and Jasper. I could _hear_ from Jasper that Elizabeth's feelings were all over the board and were confusing not only him, but me after I heard that. It was strange; she was showing feelings of compassion towards Bella, while ever since she came she always kept her feelings carefully in check of hatred towards her. I couldn't keep up with her, and I just wish she would leave us in peace.

"Is there something you wish to say Miss..." Aro replied turning to look at her, Bella still firmly in his grip. I could see the discomfort written clearly on her face while Trichina stood by the door with a grave look on her face.

"Masen," she filled in, noticing his look. "And yes Aro, there is something I wish to say. Why is it that you want Bella?" she asked, and everyone, including me, was dumbfounded. Why was she asking this? She didn't honestly care!

"As I'm sure you know, she has a very unique power, as does Trichina," he explained briefly.

_It's now or never_, I heard her think and shot her a questioning look as she continued, _don't back out now, Edward needs you to do this._ What was she doing? "What if Bella's power wasn't as unique as you thought?" Elizabeth went on, and everyone in the room gaped at her, what did she mean by this? When everyone remained frozen and staring at her, she sighed and explained, "I haven't told anyone about this, but though it doesn't seem like it, I have a power too," she broke off while everyone remained frozen, half the room wasn't even breathing; no one wanted to miss where she was going with this. "My power is like Bella's, but more powerful. I can absorb any power that is within a five mile radius of me, and it's the full version none of this weaker version crap, and I keep it for as long as I wish," and then, everything clicked, well at least her thoughts over the last little while.

She called Bella an amateur, because she was more advanced than her. But I still wasn't understanding why I caught a glimpse of her thoughts while she talked to Esme, and she thought that she didn't hate Bella, but hated Bella because of... me? It wasn't making any sense.

Aro looked her up and down suspiciously before asking "What's your point?" cautiously.

"Well, if you want Bella because of her power, and I have her power yet a more advanced version of it, what if we made a compromise?" she challenged, and Aro let go of Bella's arm and took a step closer to Elizabeth while everyone else remained unmoving.

"What are you referring to?"

"Well, I will go with you without a fight and join the Volturi-," she began, and Aro cocked his head to the side like a curious child "-but, only if you let Bella and Trichina go their own way, and stay with the Cullen's," she added, and he seemed deep in thought. "Remembering that I permanently have Trichina's power, so really there would be no point whatsoever in taking her along," she pointed out, seeing the doubt on his face.

"I believe that that is a compromise we can both agree on, if you're sure you can follow through with your end," he continued, and Elizabeth nodded eagerly. Where all the eagerness to save Bella came from was beyond me, but it seemed to be working, and I wasn't about to argue.

"Of course, I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't completely serious, but just give me 5 minutes to talk with the Cullen's alone, and we will have no problems," she challenged, and Aro wore a thoughtful expression before a smile broke out on his face.

"Deal, we'll be back in 5 minutes, be prepared," he responded before leaving us all confused and frozen.

"What just happened?" Jasper asked after what felt like forever but was merely a few seconds.

The only answer he got was Alice squealing and jumping up from her spot and pulling Elizabeth into a huge hug... hard to imagine that just days ago her and Rosalie were sitting on Elizabeth while she was being held underwater by Emmett and Jasper. "I knew you were going to do that, just with the proper push," she smiled brightly, and Elizabeth let out a chuckle.

"Uh, thank you Alice, but I really need to talk to Edward," she said, then moved her eyes to me, and they flicked to the stairs and back to me, showing that she wanted us to go somewhere slightly more private. I nodded, and she led me past Bella, who I gave a quick smile to before I turned to catch up with Elizabeth. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the hall when I realized that we never really made her feel welcome, and we hadn't really showed her where the rooms are, or gave her a room.

I walked into my room and Elizabeth took that hint and followed me inside and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the now closed door while she appeared to gather her thoughts, but for some reason I couldn't get anything from her. "Edward-" she began while I stood there patiently, but she cut off.

Once I noticed that she didn't know where to start, I offered, "Why don't you start with why you hate Bella, yet don't hate her?"

She sighed while giving me a sad sympathetic smile and nodded her thanks. "Okay, well... I never shared with you how I was changed now did I?" she asked, but it seemed to be a rhetorical question and she sat down on my chair at the desk. "You see, the one who changed me... he wasn't raised as you. He didn't know how to respect woman. I went through horrible things, similar to how Rosalie was changed, but I had already been changed, there was no escape for me, no welcoming death," she broke off to hold back a sob. I couldn't believe someone would do this to her, she may have been plotting against me and my mate, but she wasn't all evil. This is the woman who raised me to be who I am today. To respect woman, and to be a gentleman; how could such things happen to her?

Once she composed herself again, she sighed and turned back to me: "I'm so sorry about that, but why did you think I wouldn't let James do that to Bella; it breaks the soul. After, you feel unwanted, dirty, just horrible!" she broke of again, and I nodded showing her that it was alright. "Okay so, one day his coven was raided, and the attacking coven killed him and all of his disgusting friends, they left me seeing that I hadn't been with them when they had harmed the attacking coven. After that I became a nomad, I-I've been like that for at least 20 years, maybe more. When you're a nomad time doesn't matter, what difference does it make if it's 1920 or 1940 to you. Then I found you're family, and I rejoiced that you hadn't had to go through any of the things that I did, you had a loving family from the time you were born until now, just a change in that family part way through. Then, I saw Bella," she broke off once again sadly and looked away from me.

"I-I'm so sorry for what you've had to go through, and now I understand why you act the way you do... but I still don't understand this whole thing with Bella," I encouraged her to go on subtly, and she deflated into the chair.

"After what I went through with that man and his coven of 4 other men, all exactly the same, and all taking their turns with me, I promised myself that I would never trust another man again, how could I!? And, when I saw you with Bella, I didn't know if she deserved you. You Edward, I knew you would never treat a woman the way I had been treated, and I had made up my mind that you were one of the rare good guys. I raised you to be better than that, to be a gentleman and respectful of everyone, I made sure of it. I love Bella, she is an amazing individual, but I didn't know if she deserved such an amazing man like you, which is why I discouraged it hoping she would get the idea, I even went as far to make you think she cheated on you-" I growled slightly at that, and she raised her arms in surrender.

"I understand now that, Bella is the _only_ one who deserves you, she has proved time and time again that she really is that amazing individual, and more. And then, when she practically gave up her freedom and, well, her whole life just to protect you and your family, I finally realized that she was the only one who could ever deserve you, and I want to apologize for my behavior, not only to you but to your whole family, and Bella's sisters, and Erin and Maria's family, I was, to put it lightly, a bitch, and I now recognize this, and I beg you for your forgiveness, though I don't deserve it, and I doubt that Bella would even consider it," she finished and stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"After your explanation, and history, how could I stay mad at you? And don't put it past Bella, she'll surprise you, she always surprises me," I laughed, and Elizabeth smiled slightly at this, and we heard that the Volturi were downstairs once more. Certain that everyone else heard her she led the way downstairs, and I noticed that now Demetri had now joined them.

Elizabeth's focus was solely on my family, and they all had slight grins on their faces. "Before I go and leave you all to the peace that you deserve, I just want to apologize for everything and all the trouble I caused, and well, everything since I walked into your house," she said, and everyone gave slight nods.

"We heard what was said upstairs; we all forgive you," Carlisle said, always wanting everyone to get along. Rosalie and Emmett looked to be reluctant while everyone nodded, but when Esme elbowed Rosalie, she nodded, and Emmett followed her lead. With that she smiled and turned her attention directly to Bella and walked straight up to her.

"Bella, I want to directly apologize to you and say that I was wrong with what I said before. You are nowhere near 'plain' or 'average' you are beautiful, and you aren't 'rude', you are as polite as Edward, and I want to say that you have my blessing, though Edward kind of disowned me, I just want you to know that I approve," she finished, and, internally, I was beaming the biggest smile I had ever.

"Of course I forgive you, and thank you so much. That means more to me than you could ever know," my beautiful and selfless Bella responded and I felt relieved to see everyone getting along, for once. The most shocking thing that I wouldn't have ever to expected to see, Bella pulled Elizabeth into a hug, and for a second she froze, before returning the gesture.

After they broke apart Elizabeth turned to the Volturi and said, "I'm ready."

"Wonderful, after you my dear!" Aro exclaimed happily, and she nodded, walking into Demetri, and looked up with a daze and shocked smile, and he returned it. He offered her his arm and she took it without hesitation, before she turned back to me. "Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine," she smiled, and I nodded.

"Thank you, Mom," I smiled, and she returned it happily at the last word and nodded to me. Then they left, and the room seemed to relax. I think I was actually going to miss her; I thought as Bella came up beside me and I pulled her into a tight hug, telling her to never agree to leave me again, and she laughed promising that she wouldn't.

_**A/N: Aw, they all made up, be happy! :D Now, this is the last chapter, but don't fret my friends, there is an epilogue, which is almost done! That means that it will be up much less time, give it a week max I'm hoping.**_

_**I hope you all liked it, I kind of like it, but if you didn't there's only one way I'll know. REVIEW, tell me if it was great, horrible, and why, there are 40 thousand hits, and though I'm quite happy with 474 reviews, that means there's a lot of you out there who aren't putting in your two cents on what you think of the story, which means you aren't getting your say, I'd really like it if you would review so I know what the rest of you think, and to my reviewers, keep it up, I love you all! And readers!**_

_**Now, on to more pressing matters. Anyone seen New Moon yet? Seriously, get your butt to that theatre if you haven't, if you're sitting there going "Well, Twilight wasn't that good, I'm not so sure about New Moon, hmm..." go see it, New Moon is much better than Twilight was, I mean there are better movies out there, don't get me wrong, but this one doesn't suck, it's actually pretty good. :)**_

_**Now, I'm done my chapterly rants, so I'll leave you off with Peace, Love.... Cheese! I can never think of that last word. Review pretty pretty please, I really like to know what you think of the story, I really want to know, believe me. I cherish all my reviews, they really help me when it comes to my writing. Now thank you for reading, review review review you're little hearts out! :D  
**_


	34. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: Me, Myself and I: Seeing as I kind of pissed of your daughters and son, and I don't even want to try talking to your two other sons or husband, you're my last resort. So please answer one question, Do I, MyImmortal01, own Twilight?_

_ Esme: Um... do I know you dear? Are you lost? You don't seem to be coherent, maybe I should take you to see Carlisle..._

_ Me, Myself, and I: I am perfectly coherent, I am perfectly sane, I am... talking to a fictional character once more. _

_*Ring**Ring* *Ring**Ring* Me, Myself and I: Hello?_

_ Psychologist: Are we talking to more fictional characters?_

_ Me, Myself, and I: Er, uh, Nope, none at all, why would you think that... he he, Gotta go! *Hangs Up* Well that was scary, anyways, in case you don't get it, I'll spell it out for you, Me, No, Own, Twilight... or Esme... and I don't have a psychologist, :P lol. Read on!  
_

_**A/N: Hello, Did ya miss me? Well, you know, I don't have much to say because I don't have to apologize for not updating for way too long. So, let's just get straight into the super thank you's shall we? Also, much fewer reviews than normal, and you know, I can understand with it being the "Last" chapter, so instead of getting all huffy as some would, I can say I understand that mentality. So, instead of all that and with holding the chapter, I'm just going to give Super Double Ouber thank yous' to all who did review last chapter, and that includes... Twilighterforlife, Alice-Hale-96, twird96, newgirl5, lovetoreadtwilight, EMMETT GIVES THE BEST BEARHUGS, Jenny, lionlambluv, skygirl101, Jessie Maude, AND eddieluver. See what I mean, very little reviews, but *sigh* what can you do? **_

_**Now, I know this chapter took awhile to get on the road, but don't blame me! Blame someone who deserves to be hated... my careers teacher! Ha! lmao, sorry, don't like him, anyways, enjoy the ending of this story my good friends...  
**_

_Recap:_

"_Wonderful, after you my dear!" Aro exclaimed happily, and she nodded, walking into Demetri, and looked up with a daze and shocked smile, and he returned it. He offered her his arm and she took it without hesitation, before she turned back to me. "Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine," she smiled, and I nodded._

"_Thank you, Mom," I smiled, and she returned it happily at the last word and nodded to me. Then they left, and the room seemed to relax. I think I was actually going to miss her, I thought as Bella came up beside me and pulled her into a tight hug, telling her to never agree to leave me again, and she laughed, promising that she wouldn't. _

_Now:_

It's been 3 months since that fateful day. Since Elizabeth showed her true colors, and saved me and Trichina from the Volturi, and told me that she approved of me. I was so glad to hear that, I was overjoyed that she said that. Edward and I had been getting closer and closer, and sometimes I would think that he was going to ask me to marry him, but then it would just turn out to be a false alarm, and we would move on.

A month after everything Arya and Trichina decided that it was time for them to move on...

_I sat at our house, the one that currently had a 'for sale' sign on the front lawn. I was sitting in Trichina's room while she finished packing up her stuff. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you; you're my sisters!" I asked for the thousandth time, and Trichina just sighed in frustration._

"_Bella, we've been over this, Arya and I are going to go and do a little bit of travelling for a few years. We'll come to visit you, and you'll have our phone numbers and E-Mails. You are going to stay here with the Cullen's and Edward, and besides, it would be nuts to separate the two of you considering how close you are, being mates and all. And Edward needs to be with his family, and you need to be with them too, end of discussion," she explained for the thousandth and one time._

"_And it's not like you're never going to see us, we'll keep in touch," Arya assured stepping into the room, and I nodded, agreeing with that statement._

"_As long as you're sure..." I trailed off, waiting for them to change their minds and stay, but they just smiled and nodded._

"_Yes, now stop worrying Bella, you know we'll always love you, that will never change," Trichina jumped in, and I fell back onto her bed._

"_Fine, you win," I huffed, and she skipped over and laid down._

"_Relax Bella, please, we'll be fine," and with that she jumped up and continued her packing._

They left to go travelling a week after that incident, and by the time it came we had that conversation another hundred times. After they left Emmett and Jasper helped me move into the Cullen's house, and I took up one of their three guest rooms as my own room. When I got there I was surprised to see that Esme and Alice had already made up the room for me, and decorated it perfectly. They said that they wanted to make sure that I always felt welcome in their family, and to feel like I was a part of them. I thanked them a million times, and by the end they told me to stop thanking them.

Another month later Erin and Char, and Maria and Tyler decided that it was their turn to move on too...

"_You guys moved here after us, why do you want to move?" I asked upset that they were leaving us too._

"_We just want some alone time you know, we gave you our addresses, so you can talk to us whenever, don't feel like we're never going to talk to you again," Char told us, funny how that was nearly identical to what Trichina had told me... except for the wanting to be alone part._

"_Promise to visit us though?" Edward asked Erin and Maria, and they both nodded._

"_Of course, you're our friends," Erin laughed and turned to grab her bags and throw them into the back of their car._

"_We'll see you again eventually," Maria assured before she got into the back of the car with Tyler. Char sat in the drivers seat, and Erin was settling into the passenger side._

"_See you later, bye for now," she waved while they drove down the long driveway._

Now, it was just me and the Cullen's. Which, they were practically family to me, so I was just as happy. I was curled up in the living room with a book while everyone else was out hunting.

I heard someone walk into the room, and instantly knew it was Edward. He must have gotten back from hunting early. "Bella," he called, and I looked away from my book and directed my attention to him.

"Hey," I smiled as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Remember when we all believed that you had cheated on me with James," he commented, and I nodded slowly.

"I try not to, but yes I remember that day," I allowed and continued to watch his face.

"Remember how everyone promised that they would make it up to you?" he asked, and I was confused at why he was bringing this up now, but I nodded just the same. "You also remember how Rosalie and Alice made it up by not taking you shopping for half a year," he continued, and I nodded.

"I'm still living blissfully in that time period," I laughed, and he smiled.

"Then, you also remember how Jasper and Emmett also made it up to you by making Mike transfer schools," he continued, and I nodded, wondering why he was travelling on such a dark memory.

"Didn't it ever strike you as odd that Carlisle and Esme never did anything?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"I figured it was just something amongst the teens in this family," I joked, and he chuckled.

"Well, no, see I would have done this with my mothers ring, but seeing as she still has it," he laughed as he pulled out a little box. I gasped in shock, he wasn't, was he?

"Esme and Carlisle gave this to me as their way of making it up to you," he opened the box, and I saw a gorgeous ring sitting in it, and he got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan I promise to love you forever, and to never hurt you, will you marry me?" he asked as I sat there with my mouth agape. He laughed and closed it with one finger. "So, is that a no or a yes?" he chuckled, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes, yes, of course yes!" I exclaimed eagerly, and he laughed.

"Yay, see this is why I told you we had to get home early!" we heard a familiar high light voice from the doorway exclaim and turned to see the whole Cullen family, my family.

"Finally Edward, I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to get the guts to do it, or if Emmett and I were going to have to do it for you," Jasper smiled, and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Boys, hush," Esme laughed before turning to Edward and I. "I'm so happy for you, finally you will be officially apart of the family," she told me.

"Though it's felt like it for so long," Carlisle pointed out, and she nodded in agreement.

Life was finally looking up, I was finally getting my happily ever after... only took just over 100 years.

_**A/N: So, quoting my Beta "Short and Sweet" so I hope you don't mind it was short, if I made it any longer it would have just lagged on. I took awhile with this chapter because I wanted to make it just perfect for the story, it being the end and all, I can't make up for it later. So, let me know what you think. I know it's the last chapter and all, but I still really want to hear from all of you, it means so much to me when someone actually takes the time to write and send me their thoughts on my stories, so please. **_

_**My only problem is, I'm sad now. It's the end, how many of you are sad too? I'm sad, I really loved writing this story personally, it was a lot of fun, and also with all my reviewers standing behind me (at least that's how it felt) and my beta, it made this story that much more fun to write. And all my repeat reviewers, I love you! All my reviewers who weren't repeats, I love you! And all my readers, even if you didn't review, I love you too! I just had to get that out.**_

_**Also, now that this story is done, I'm even more sad because it was my best story. Well, it had the most readers and reviewers, so you know, it felt like it was the best. So now, I'm gonna start wondering what's wrong with my other stories. But, now that this story is done, I'll be focusing on the sequel for A Bella Twilight. And if you all thought that THIS story had crazy twists, you have to read my other story, because in case you didn't notice, I LOVE twists, the crazier and more unexpected, the Better! **_

_**Well, I'm just writing this super long authors note because I don't want to end it. And if you guys are still reading this, than you deserve to know. This is the last chapter of this story, but you know, this author still has a little something up her sleeve. It's not a sequel, and it's not another chapter, and it's not an edition, it's a little something for you reviewers. Everyone who ever reviewed, my little surprise is for you. And if you want to be included in the surprise, you still can, just review this chapter, and I will include you, but it's more for the ones who reviewed A lot.**_

_**Well, this is it. Another end of a story. Please review, and please read my other story, but it's up to you, I can't force you. And I can't think of a better way to end this story than this last line...**_

_**/_\ of Happiness! (CuRiSiTy14)  
**_


	35. Who missed me?

**Hey! Who missed me? Anyone? Anyone? *Sigh* Fine, I get it. Lol, anyways! As you ALL know, at the beginning of just about all my chapters, I've made a list, thanking each and every person who reviewed the last chapter. And let me say, none of you guessed, though I didn't expect you to. Except twird96 gave me a brilliant idea, so props to them for basically coming up with the idea, but we will get to that later. Why am I making reference to how I've started every chapter you may ask. Well, because I thought, what better way to conclude the last chapter, then with a final authors note thanking EVERYONE who EVER reviewed at ANY POINT in this story.**

**Now you all are probably thinking "Is this girl crazy?!" well yes I probably am, but that's besides the point, the point is that I decided I wanted to prove that I really do appreciate and cherish every review I receive. I went threw all **_**34**_** pages of reviews (I love you guys!) and wrote down each name, now if I did this right, there won't be any repeats of names... if I did this right, and if I did this right, I shouldn't have missed a single person, if I did this right, lol. So this is just a list of people I want to give SUPER DUPER UBER thanks to. And I mean this list has EVERYONE on it, whether you reviewed once, to a set of chapter, or to every single chapter, you're on there. **_**If I did this right.**_

**- Spencersince1994**

**- Toniosfuturewife (By the way, this was an anonymous review, and I couldn't reply to it, so I just wanted to thank you. I don't know if I'm going to do anymore with this story after this little thing, so Bella's power could evolve for all we know, I won't know until I start writing things related to this story again. O M G, you did that? Aw, that means so much! I still can't believe you brought my story into class, when I read that I just sat there rereading it thinking I read it wrong, I don't even know what to say in response. You're review really made my day, no, my week! I still read over your review and smile, thank you sooo much!!)**

**- akadabra-kaching**

**- RaekelPixieCullen**

**- eddieluver**

**- Objective**

**- skyegirl101**

**- Jessie Maude**

**- AlysLuv**

**- Jazzys-Confederate1861**

**- Bird That Flies At Dawn**

**- Alice-Hale-96**

**- lionlambluv**

**- sunrisejli129 **

**- lewislahver127**

**- newgirl5**

**- AllisonInterrupted**

**- MyMonkeyMan1221**

**- Sadie1787**

**- twird96**

**- leechlover1901**

**- Jenny**

**- EMMETT GIVES THE BEST BEARHUGS**

**- lovetoreadtwilight**

**- Twilighterforlife**

**- . kuh-meel .**

**- Ruby C. Cullen**

**- twilight pixie lover**

**- DevilCat101**

**- miska de cat**

**- cullenbaby94**

**- animal8**

**- Me Bored . inc**

**- RaNdOmNeShUrTsMyHeAd**

**- Bubble . Gum . Green**

**- edsper4eva**

**- LoveLongDistance**

**- RaBBitLov3r**

**- BerryEbilBunny**

**- mama2mnj**

**- ForeverAndAlways19**

**- That70sshowlova**

**- Camille-uh**

**- GWTWTNME**

**- Dimitri's–Little–Sister-Jackie**

**- Darkness's Daughter**

**- FriendorFoeUDecide311 **

**- CuRoSiTy14 (The creator of the /_\ of Happiness!)**

**- k**

**- gothgirl1245**

**- Wicked Wiccan Chick**

**- elizapi**

**- lilmissarwen**

**- love-syfy-AliceandHatter**

**- cicas33**

**- nanaed95**

**- 'Indigo95mooN'**

**- SuperrHyperWhilstCrazzed**

**- Bloodclaw9**

**- ExB4EVR**

**- Catie**

**- BloodySilverThorns**

**- Caitlin'i love edward'**

**- AndreaG55**

**- NileyroxmysoxNelenagagsbybags**

**- readhead232**

**- teamcullen1234**

**- ForeverDazzledByEdward**

**- Frozo Drago**

**- ForeverOurs**

**- forevablonde**

**- Cinn Knight**

**- Mickey MC**

**- Rebecca . goode . cullenx19x13 (My oh so awesome and patient Beta. Extra thanks for you!)**

**- TwilightandHarryPotterGirl**

**- korrilynne**

**- xx-AliceCullenForever-xx**

**- -Elizie-**

**- twilighter2967**

**- sk8lover334**

**- BrooklynBrn4lyf**

**- ladyxvamp-wolves**

**- simplynessiecullen**

**- kolored**

**- Pirncess of Darkness**

**- alonia buhat**

**- awesomestory#1**

**- Chika-PyonPyon**

**- CRsalvygirl13**

**- AlyssaBelikov**

**- Edwardand Bella34**

**- Marian Hood**

**- Elizy**

**- rosalie123**

**- Rosalie96**

**- CookiesAreTheMeaningOfLife **

**- Magic's My Muse**

**- TwiInsane**

**- x. BeautifulEyes . X**

**- dancingwithEdward**

**- Blushing Bella18**

**- Crazy4beverages**

**- person1**

**- 25twilightfan**

**- twilightlime**

**- dazzlingnsparkling**

**- xX. Insane Mutt . Xx**

**- Essabellia**

**- Miss Stacy Sea Cullen**

**- FangismyEdward**

**- Fatal Excuses**

**- PeaceLoveLalaSmiles**

**- Bethany Cullen**

**- Agent Bella**

**- twilight luver96**

**- JBurrell**

**- Johkohl**

**- Merme Cullen**

**- -TeAmEdWaRd32-**

**- jasperiswellfit**

**- totallyblondie221**

**- kataraw11**

**- I lone it next time you upda**

**- Edward Cullen's Little Girl**

**- edwardluver123456789**

**- sini07**

**- winter1990**

**- zeza101**

**- Mega Big Twilight Fan**

**- Twilightwriterxoxo**

**- EdwardCullenMyRomeo**

**- HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT eMo**

**- Sponjah**

**- simplyleah**

**- Bookworm5509**

**- billieboo96**

**- kwfreeman**

**- Jessie**

**- xXxjacobluverxXx**

**- TRICHI**

**- Eternally Inquisitive**

**- vampirelover13**

**- The Weird Chick**

**- vampsrulewolvesdont**

**- soccerchic-fanficfanatic13**

**- Sinthya Van Dan**

**- hayleyhoo**

**- yesisalas**

**- rockrose**

**- Erin**

**Done! So, to all of you on this pretty extensive list, and all of you have managed to bring it up to _504 _reviews! The 500's! I've said it before and I'll say it again, Thank You Sooo Much For Reviewing! I really really do appreciate it, and it definitely does help, don't doubt that. **

**Well, a lot of you are probably disappointed now thinking that this was the oh so spectacular surprise, well don't be, because this was only the first half of the surprise.**

**If you are still reading, than you know get to know what the surprise is. If you are on this list, review to this chapter and I will give send you a thank you, as well as a little cute fluffy prequel of when Bella and Edward were young. Heck, even if you're NOT ON THIS LIST, you can still review and I'll still send you the little cute fluffy prequel of when Bella and Edward were young.**

**The catch, it has to be a SIGNED REVIEW, I can't reply to an anonymous review and if I can't reply I can't say thank you and I can't send you the litte cute fluffy prequel of when Bella and Edward were young. See how that works? Lol.**

**So basically, this was just a thank you chapter to EVERYONE for READING and/or REVIEWING this story, I love ya all! Thank you so much for putting up with me and my super long authors notes and crazy schedule getting in the way of updating, you're all great! :) **

** -Amanda (MyImmortal01)**


	36. HELP!

**Hello, once more, my friends!**

**Well, this will be my last post on this story... well last post was supposed to be but that didn't happen. By the way if you didn't review last chapter and still want that prequel, review and tell me. If you reviewed and have yet to recieve it, I promise you I haven't forgotten! Just need time to send it to you, I'm really sorry.**

**Anyways, I have my first poll up on my profile. It's about what you all think I should do next, I can't decide, HELP! **

**Well, this is the end of my incrediably short authors note, please please respond, I don't know what to do :P **

**Please and Thank You!**

** -Amanda (MyImmortal01)  
**


End file.
